Love&War
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: Toby Cavanaugh is the popular bad boy in school. Spencer Hastings is the nice smart school girl. Spencer and Toby don't really get along, but what happens when they keep getting paired up to work together? Will these two ever raise their white flags to end their never ending was with each other or will it turn into a love/hate relationship? Rated T rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cold War**

**Toby's pov**

The cool September air slapped across my skin as I ran. My legs are getting tired and my lungs are burning. "One more minute," I huffed to myself. I pushed myself to go over my limit. All I have to do is beat my time from yesterday. Thirty seconds I'm almost there. I pushed myself harder on my finale stretch. Ten more seconds, I counted myself down in my head. Now nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.

"Yes!" I exclaimed while pumping my fist into the air. I beat my time by five seconds. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be able to do the same thing. Every morning I go for a run to stay in shape and it's a good way to clear your head. Whenever I'm stressed I'll just put on my shoes, put in my earbuds and hit the old trail.

I grabbed a towel from my backpack and whipped the sweat off my body. The sound of a twig snapping in the distance startled me. I spun around and noticed a figure moving through the woods on the other side of the trial. I chuckled to myself when I say who it was. I pulled up my grey hoodie and stood behind a tree waiting for her to run by.

**Spencer's pov**

"Come on Spencer, keep going," I said to myself. I picked up my feet and moved faster on the trail. All this running is part of my training for the sports I play at school. It's also a great stress reliever. She needs to release some stress now, because today is her first day of senior year. Hard classes, new people, and teachers that compare you to your older siblings. School for Spencer is very stressful and the stress from her family doesn't help much.

Right when I turned the corner I heard a twig snap. I stopped in my tracks and slowly began walking cautiously towards the source of the noise. Nerves rose up in my system as the crackling noise got louder. I stepped closer and prepared myself for whatever is back there. Toby jumped out from behind the tree making me jump back and scream. Once I had my heart rate under control in glared at Toby.

"Dammit Toby!"

He chuckled and said "what?"

I swatted him on the chest and said "stop doing that!"

"Oh come on you know you love it when I do that," he teased.

"No I don't," I hissed. "It's annoying like you."

Toby put his hand over his chest and faked being hurt. "Wow Spencer, you really know where to stab the knife."

I rolled my eyes and nudged past him. Toby stood back and chuckled to himself as he watched me walk away. Ever since Freshmen year Spencer and Toby have been at war with each other. It was strange, because when they met they seemed to start things off friendly and then something went down hill. Ever since then they've been at war with each other. Neither one of them planned on raising their flag anytime soon. Their other friends wondered when they would raise their flags to end this Cold War.

**Toby's pov**

I stretched my muscles as I walked into the kitchen. I froze when I saw my father sitting at the table. Last night my father and I got into an argument. Ever since my mother died we haven't gotten along. My father became rude and an angry man. That's why I have been saving up to get my own place.

"Good morning Toby," Mr. Cavanaugh said.

"Father," I replied coldly.

"Have you given another thought to my suggestion from last night?"

"Yes I have."

"And what do you think?"

"My answer is still no," I said.

"Toby this job is good for you. Don't you want to take after me?"

I shook my head "not really."

"I'm disappointed in you Toby, your mother would've been disappointed too," he said.

I stood up and stormed up to my room to get dressed. For the past mont my father has been pushing me to become a police officer just like him. He thinks that it would be good for me and for the family. His grandfather was a cop, his dad was a cop, and now my dad wants me to be a cop too. I have other things in mind. I want to be a carpenter and build things just like my mom did. She wasn't a carpenter, but she did build things. My mother was interested in interior designs. When I was nine my mother and I built a tree house in the backyard. Even though I'm eighteen I still hangout in that tree house. I would go up there to do my homework while listening to music. Sometimes when I would get really pissed at my father I would sleep in the tree house.

I finished getting dressed and grabbed my car keys off the dresser. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed how sloppy my hair looked. I grabbed some hair gel and spiked up the top layer of my hair. I smiled when I was satisfied with how I looked. With my book bag hanging over my shoulder and my hair gelled up I was ready to go.

**Spencer's pov**

I walked down the stairs after taking a shower and getting dressed. I stopped in my tracks when I saw my sister, Melissa at the breakfast table with her boyfriend, Ian. I never understood why Melissa was with him. Ian's a creep and a man whore. Melissa and Ian have been off and on for the last three years. Each time they got back together Ian, would end up hurting Melissa by cheating on her. One time Ian tried hooking up with me. I tried telling my parents, but they didn't believe me. They just thought I was trying to gain attention. After that I was so freaked out that she moved out and stayed at a friends house for a week.

"Morning Spencer," Ian said.

I ignored him as I poured myself a cup of coffee. Melissa sat there in disapproval. She couldn't understand why Spencer was being so rude to Ian. Maybe because he's a pervert.

"Spencer when someone says good morning the polite thing to do is say it back," Melissa said.

"Not to him it's not," I said.

"You're unbelievable."

"Did you check under Ian's Ben for any missing hoes?" I asked.

""If this is your way making a sick joke Spencer, it's not funny," Melissa said.

"Who said this was a joke?"

"Look Spencer, I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but whatever it is I'm sorry," Ian said, with fake sympathy.

"Ian stop you didn't do anything. Spencer is just being immature," Melissa said,

"Yeah just same old me acting immature," I exclaimed sarcastically. "I still don't understand how I'm the bad guy when Ian's the one that ends up hurting you."

"Just shut up and get to school Spencer!" Melissa yelled.

I snatched up my coffee and said," fine with me."

**Hello everyone this is my new fanfic and honestly I think this is my favorite one. This story is run fun to write and I hope you all enjoy this. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you all find this entertaining. Please review so I know if I should keep going**


	2. Chapter 2

Two Pair

**Toby's pov**

I walked into school and everyone was looking at me. The girls fangirled and took pictures of me as I walked by. The boys high fived me as I walked by. I'm the most popular boy in my grade. Everyone in school knows my name and everyone in my grade who I am. All the girls always try to get with me, but I always turn them down. I don't believe in the whole dating thing. Being in a long term relationship or just being in a relationship in general doesn't appeal to me. I've never hooked up with a girl and what nobody knows is that I've never even kissed a girl. I try to keep this a secret from everyone. I smiled as I walked up to my two best friends, Caleb and Ezra.

"What's up Toby?" Caleb asked, while giving me a high-five.

"Nothing much, "I shrugged and leaned back against the lockers.

"Did you catch that football game last night?" Ezra asked.

"No I missed it, but I heard we won."

"Yes we did. Our team won fourteen and the other team only got seven," Caleb said.

"Did you get your schedule?" Ezra asked.

I nodded and pulled my schedule out of my pocket. "My classes are: first period A.P English Second is weights and fitness training, third is second year French, fourth I have free period, and my last class is calc."

**Spencer's pov**

"First period is A.P English, second is A.P physics, third is A.P French, fourth I have a free period, and fifth is calc." I read off my schedule to my friends.

""Wow Spencer, you're taking a lot of hard classes this year," Emily said.

I shrugged and stuffed my schedule in my locker.

"I'm taking a language too," Hanna said.

"What language are you taking?" Aria asked.

"I'm taking English."

"Hanna everyone is taking English," I said.

"Oh well they put me in a special English class. I think it's A.T English or something like that."

"Do you mean A.P?" I asked.

"Yes that's the one."

"No, Hanna A.P English is really good," Aria said.

Hanna smiled and said," oh well then yay me!"

We all shut our lockers and walked down the hallway. Ever since sixth grade Aria, Hanna, Emily, and I have been best friends. We've always had a sisterly bound ever since we first met. I'm none as the smart one. Aria is the compassionate one. Emily is the most loyal out of all of us, or that's what people say. Hanna is the admiring one. All of us together make the perfect group.

"Aria, your mom is teaching A.P English right?" Emily asked.

Aria nodded, "Yeah she is."

"It's so unfair that Aria has her mom as a teacher," Hanna said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, her mom can give her all As."

"Teachers aren't allowed to do that Han, especially the ones that have their own kids in class," Aria said.

"Well she could still do it," Hanna said.

Right when I turned to walk down the hall, I collided with another student. All of my books fell out of my hands and scattered across the floor. I rolled my eyes when I was Toby Cavanaugh standing in front of me.

"Good job watching where you were going!" I exclaimed.

"Don't get mad at me," he said. "You're the one that ran into me."

"See those two holes in your head? There're called eyes, you use them to watch where you're going."

Toby chuckled," Maybe you should take your own advice."

"You're annoying!" I yelled.

"You're stubborn!" he shouted back.

"Aw look at you two fighting like a married couple," Hanna teased.

"Me and him a couple? Never going to happen," I said.

"I would never date Spencer, I hate her!" Toby exclaimed.

"I hate you more!" I shouted in his face.

"You two would be so cute together," Emily said.

"I can defiantly feel the sexual tension between you to," Caleb said.

"Ew the thought about having sex with him makes me want to vomit," I said.

"Just hearing your name makes me want to vomit," Toby said.

"I can totally seeing you two having angry sex," Hanna said. "You guys just taking all of your anger and frustration towards each other and taking it all out in some really hot sex."

"Never going to happen," I said. "Now let's go before I vomit all over Aria's shoes."

"Okay, I' going to walk behind you," Aria said.

Toby stood back shaking his head as he watched Spencer take off down the hall with her posy.

"God she bugs me," he said.

"Yeah, but you got to admit she's hot," Caleb said.

"Gross," Toby said.

"Aw it's okay we all know about your little crush on Spencer," Ezra teased.

"No you guys," Toby said. "If you two want to get friendly with her friends then that's fine, but Spencer and I will never get along."

I walked into my first period, which is A.P English. Aria, Hanna, and Emily are also in this class. The next person that walked in almost made me want to vomit. Toby walked in and sat down in the back next to Caleb. If Toby's in this class then this will not be a fun semester.

"Spencer looks like your boyfriends in the same class," Hanna teased.

"Only in my worst nightmares," I said.

We stopped talking when the teacher walked in. Mrs. Montgomery stood up in the front of the classroom to introduce herself.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Mrs. Montgomery, but some of you already know that. I'm so glad I have seniors to teach this year, because last you I had freshmen and that didn't go well."

The whole class chuckled.

"Since you're all seniors you all know that the first day of school means new homework assignments, more test and quizzes and of course everyone's favorite group projects."

The whole class groaned. Me on the other hand, I was excited for the work and all the extra credit I could earn.

"Today we will be starting our first class projects and for this assignment you will be working with a partner. Don't get too excited, because your partners have been picked for you by me. The assignment is you and your partner will share stuff about your families. You don't have to share anything real personal. You're going to take the information you've learned from each other and write it in your essay."

"What's the essay about?" Toby asked.

"I'm getting to that. In your essay you will compare and contrasts your family with your partner's family. I want one paragraph about how your families are different. I want one paragraph on how their alike. Of course you also need one paragraph to be your intro. This last part is for extra credit. You can write one paragraph to decide if your families are completely alike or complete opposites. You will have two weeks to complete this assignment. Does everyone understand what you have to do?"

Everyone in the room nodded. I was excited to find out who my partner will be. Maybe she'll pair me up with Aria, since we're team Sparia. She might pair me up with Emily or Hanna, which is also okay. Mrs. Montgomery stood up again and started pairing people up.

"Hanna you will be working with Caleb."

Hanna looked back at Caleb and they smiled at each other. It's cute, because Hanna and Caleb seem to really like each other.

"Aria you will be working with Emily."

Aria and Emily were already sitting next to each other, so all they had to do was slide their desks over.

"Spencer you will be working with Toby."

My eyes widen and my jaw drops. Out of all the people in class I get paired up with Toby. I'm pretty sure Mrs. Montgomery knows that Toby and I don't get along. I turned around in my seat and see Toby in the back of the room smirking and waving at me. God I wish I could punch that smirk off his face.  
>I turned back around in my seat and looked up at the ceiling asking myself, "why? Why me?"<p>

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews for last chapter. You guys are amazing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter just as much as people enjoyed that last chapter. Continue with the reviews so I can see what you think. Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

Wave hi to the happy couple

**Spencer's pov**

Toby got up from his seat and walked over to sit next to me. When he looked down at me I looked up and glared at him. Toby just smirked and sat in the desk next to me. He hasn't even said one word yet and I'm already annoyed. He being around me is annoying enough.

"Well hi there partner," he spoke in his annoying voice.

I glared at him "you set this up, didn't you?"

"Spencer I don't like you. Why would I set myself up to work with someone I don't like?"

"To mess with me."

"I don't like this any better than you do, but we both needs a good grade, so let's stop complaining and get to work," he said.

I crossed my arms and said," fine."

We both got out our notebooks and pencils. We asked each other questions about our each other's family. What should have been an easy task for us was a lot harder than it needed to be.

"So," Toby said while clicking his pen. "Is your family just as stubborn as you are or is that just your personality?"

I rolled my eyes and said "is your family full of idiots just like you?"

"I am not an idiot!" he argued.

"Are too!" I shouted.

"Are not you're stubborn!"

"I am not stubborn!" I yelled.

"Spencer and Toby," Mrs. Montgomery shouted.

We stopped yelling at each other and looked up at the teacher. Everyone in the classroom was staring at us. Hanna and Caleb were sitting in the back of the room cracking up. Aria and Emily looked amused, but didn't say anything. After the bell rang Mrs. Montgomery asked for Toby and I to come see her.

"Is there a problem here?" Mrs. Montgomery asked.

"Yes there is," I said while pointing at Toby. "I don't like him."

` "Well I don't like you more," Toby mumbled.

"I hate you!" I shouted.

"I hate you more!"

"Not as much as I hate you!"

"Guys stop!" Mrs. Montgomery shouted. "I will not have this kind of behavior in my class."

"Mrs. Montgomery, can you please pair me up with someone else," I begged. "I'll work with anybody else. I'll even work with Lucas anybody but Toby."

"That work for me," Toby said. "Hey why don't you pair her up with a monkey?  
>I huffed and pointed at him 'I'm already working with a monkey."<p>

"No one is getting paired up with anyone else," Mrs. Montgomery said. "Everyone already has a partner. I know you two don't like each other, but you're just going to have to get over it. That's actually the reason I paired you two up. I think you two can learn a lot from each other."

"Oh please I won't learn anything from this idiot," I said. "Whenever I'm around him I fell stupider. I can feel my I.Q dropping just by standing next to him."

"Spencer all I ask is that you try," Mrs. Montgomery said. "I don't expect you two to end up bein best friends by the end of the two weeks. What I expect is for you two to come together to get a good grade on this assignment, understand?" Now get on to your next class."

We both nodded and walked out of the classroom. When we walked out we caught our friends waiting by the door for us. They all had smirks on their faces like they were trying to hold back a laugh. Hanna and Caleb were snickering in the palm of their hand.

Caleb lifted his hand up and waved, "wave hi to the happy couple."

Hanna and the others waved and started laughing. Toby and I just glared at our friends. They can be really immature sometimes.

"Very funny guys," I said.

"We thought it was hilarious," Hanna said.

"When are you two finally going to get married," Caleb asked.

"Yeah you two already fight like a married couple," Ezra said. "Minas well become one."

"Don't be an idiot," Toby said.

"It's so obvious that you two love each other," Aria said. "You two just need to push all the hate aside and open your eyes."

"I think you mean loath each other Aria," I said.

"Aria's right Spencer," Emily said. "You two should just admit your feelings for each other, so we can all come together and be friends."

"Alright fine," I smirked and turned to face Toby. "I hate you Toby. There I feel so much better now that I got that out of my system."

"Now that we got that covered I have to get to class."

"Yay we won't miss you!" Toby shouted after me.

**Toby's POV**

I watched as Spencer's friends fallowed her down the hall. When I turned around to look at ,y friends they all stood there with a smirk on their face.

"What?" I asked.

"We saw that?" Caleb said.

"Saw what?"

"You watching Spencer while she walked away," Ezra said.

"You wanted to fallow her," Caleb added.

"What? Get out," I said.

"I bet you wanted to walk her to class," Caleb said.

"I bet you wanted to pull her in a closet," Ezra said. "I bet you can't wait to see Spencer again."

"Would you guys stop," I said. "I don't like Spencer, I hate her."

"You didn't always hate Spencer, remember?" Caleb asked.

_It was freshman year and I was nervous as hell. I didn't know where my classes are. I didn't know anybody and I feel lost. That was until I bumped into someone causing that person to stumble backwards. The girl almost fell over, but I reached out to balance her. _

_ "I'm sorry," I said._

_ "Its fine," she said while shaking me off._

_ I looked up and got a good look at the girl. She was tall, but not as tall as me. Her brown hair was curly and clipped together in the back. Her mocha colored eyes shinned back into my blue ones. For a moment we just stood there staring at each other._

_ "Um I'm Toby," I said._

_ "Spencer," the girl replied._

_ "Is today your first day?" I asked, and then face palmed myself. "Of course today is your first day. You're a freshman and today is the first day of school."_

_ Spencer smiled and giggled, "I know what you meant."_

_ "Are you nervous about starting high school?"_

_ She nodded, "a little."_

_ I held up my schedule "I'm totally lost."_

_ "What class do you have next?" she asked._

_ "I have biology with Mr. Shelton."_

_ "I have that class too. I think he's upstairs in room 203."_

_ "Maybe we should walk there together," I suggested. "That way if we get lost we won't be alone or feel stupid when we walk into class late."_

_ Spencer smiled and said "Okay."_

"That's because Spencer was acting nice that day," I said. "Eventually I saw right past her angel eyes and saw the real demon inside of her."

"There is no demon inside of Spencer," Caleb said.

"She hypnotized you!" I exclaimed. "Don't worry someday you will see right past it too."

"You and Spencer have a strange relationship," Ezra said.

"We don't have a relationship!" I said.

"You guys have a relationship were you two act like you hate each other when in reality you two want each other," Caleb said.

"For the last time I do not like Spencer!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever you say,' Caleb said while patting my shoulder.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter. Thank you all for reading. There will be more flashbacks in this story and you will learn more about Spencer and Toby's history and why they fell apart. You will also learn about Spencer's past. Thanks again for reading please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Home Base**

**Spencer's pov**

I hung out with my friends by my locker. The day was pretty much over, so we're collecting our stuff to go home. I wasn't really looking forward to going home, because she's in the middle of a war with her sister, Melissa. I asked all of the girls if I could spend the night at their place and they all said the same thing, "We're busy."

"I'm afraid if I walk through my door Melissa, will have a knife hanging above the door ready to stab me when I walk in," I said.

"That sounds a little brutal," Aria said.

"Us Hastings aren't amateurs when it comes to revenge," I said.

"Imagine if my sister and I were like you and Melissa," Hanna said.

"Hanna, you and Kate are like Spencer and Melissa," Aria said.

Hanna shrugged and said "Kate's the one who starts it."

"What are you and Melissa fighting about this time?" Emily asked.

I sighed and said "same as always, Ian."

"Ew that creep still hangs around your house," Hanna said.

"Did you tell Melissa about all the creepy stuff Ian's done behind her back?" Emily asked. "Like cheating on her and being with other girls."

"I my parents and then they told Melissa. When Melissa accused me of lying my parents took her side," I said.

"So there just letting Ian run freely around your house?" Aria asked.

I nodded, "yeah and now all I can do is watch my back and pray that he's not watching me.

_I came home from a long hot day at field hockey practice. My couch Ian Thomas, who is also Melissa's boyfriend, gave me a ride home. I didn't think anything of it, because I thought he was just being nice._

_ "Nice job at practice today," Ian committed._

_ I smiled while taking a sip of my water "thanks, Do you think we can beat the Rangers on Thursday?"_

_ "If we have you on the team I'm sure we can."_

_ My smile widens "awesome. I'm going to take a shower. Tell Melissa that there's pizza in the fridge for dinner."_

_ Ian nodded and said "sure."_

"You can't come to my house right now, but maybe later if my dad doesn't mind," Emily said.

"Thanks Em," I said. "I owe you big time."

"I have to go," Aria said. "I'll see you guys later." Aria turned down the hallway and left.

"Yeah I have to get going too," Emily said and then waved goodbye.

"You know you could always use my way of getting rid of a guy," Hanna said.

"What's your idea?" I asked.

Hanna leaned forward and whispered it in my ear. I jumped back and said "Hanna!"

She just shrugged "well it works."

"Goodbye Hanna," I said and then walked down the hall.

**Toby's POV**

I whipped my eyes off as I walked into the kitchen. I just got home after a long day at school and I really need a nap right now. When I walked into the kitchen, I was startled by the young girl with brown hair standing at the counter drinking a glass of water. I set my book bad on the table and walked towards her.

"Who are you?"

The girl smiled "I'm Jenna."

"Okay, and what are you doing here?"

"My mom and I got a flat tire in the middle of the highway and your dad gave us a ride back here."

"Where is my dad now?"

"He went with my mom to get her car fixed."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I had homework to do, so your dad is letting me hangout here."

I walked over to the kitchen counter to get a cup. I filled the cup with water then started heading up to my room. Jenna stopped me when I was in the hallway.

Jenna put her hand on my shoulder and started rubbing it, "your muscles are huge, do you work out?"

"Yes I do," I replied awkwardly.

I was really uncomfortable having someone I don't know rubbing my shoulder.

She smiled a creepy smile "you must be really strong."

I shrugged her hand away "yeah please stop touching me.  
>She smirked "sorry I have a bad habit of touching things when I like what I see."<p>

"I'm going up to my room, so just stay down here and don't touch anything."

Jenna smirked and said "yes sir."

I just shook my head and walked up to my room. When I got to my room he shut the door and sat at the computer. I logged on to my twitter and read a tweet that Spencer posted. ~_Ever wonder what it's like to be at war with somebody? Just ask me.~_

I chuckled thinking about the war I'm at with Spencer right now. If Spencer is at war with somebody else besides him then that just confirms how evil she really is. At the same time I wondered who else is messing with Spencer. I always thought I was her enemy. I played games for an hour, then I started on my homework. Right when I was in the middle of a problem, my dad came in.

"Toby, the Marshall's are staying here for dinner."

I shrugged and said "whatever."

"Why don't you come down now?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Toby, come down right now!"

I rolled my eyes and got off my bed. I stomped down the hallway and paused once I saw Jenna and her mother sitting at the table. Jenna's mother was sitting at the set my mom used to sit at and Jenna was sitting in my spot. I tried not to show my anger as I took my seat next to Jenna. I'm not sure what's going on here, but I know I won't like it.

**Spencer's POV**

I clicked my pen and sat up on my bed. I let out a deep sigh after finishing all of my homework. Melissa has been out all day, so we didn't have an argument like I feared. I got off the bed and headed down to the kitchen to make myself a snack. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Melissa and Ian sitting together on the couch. Melissa was smiling about something and they were both whispering.

"I can't believe this," Melissa said.

"Are you excited?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, I'm really excited. I can't wait to tell my parents."

They paused when they saw me standing on the bottom step. Melissa couldn't help the smile that was on her face. She held up her hand and there was a shiny diamond ring on her left finger.

"Look Spencer, we're getting married!"

I almost fainted when she said that. My sister is marrying the devil. I don't know what to think. This creep will be running around her life forever. How could Melissa agree to marry someone that's hurt her dozens of times?

"Married," I repeated. "As in a white dress, bride's maids, and family drama at the wedding."

Melissa smiled and nodded "Yeah. On October 1st Ian and I are getting married."

"Wow that soon?" I asked. "That's only a month away."

"Come on Spence, can't you at least pretend like you care?" she asked.

"I'm not that good at pretending," I said.

"Way to go Spencer," she hissed. "Way to take a happy moment in my life and ruin it. 1st Ian and I are getting married."

"Wow that soon?" I asked. "That's only a month away."

"Come on Spence, can't you at least pretend like you care?" she asked.

"I'm not that good at pretending," I said.

"Way to go Spencer," she hissed. "Way to take a happy moment in my life and ruin it. You really know where to stick the knife!" Melissa stormed out to the barn leaving me alone with Ian.

"You really know how to start drama, don't you?" he said.

"You started it the moment you walked into Melissa's life," I spat.

"When are you going to learn to let go Spencer?"

"It's hard to let go when you've been hurt."

"It was one time."

"You may have tried hurting me once, but you've hurt Melissa more than once."

"Now you care about Melissa?" He asked.

"I care more than you do,' I hissed.

"I beg to differ," he chuckled and walked towards me.

I held my hands up and stepped back "don't touch me."

"Don't go poking around where you don't belong, "he said. "You might end up getting hurt."

I watched him closely as he turned around and walked out the door. Once he was gone I let out a sigh then went back upstairs. I don't know what game Ian is going to play, but whatever it is, I'm ready for it.

**I know that there was no Spencer and Toby interaction in this chapter, but don't worry there will be more scenes of them in the next few chapters. Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far and tell me if I should keep writing this.**

**Sneak Peek: Next chapter will be called Never See Eye to Eye. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review, so I know that people are still reading this story! Thank you now on to the chapter!**

**Never See Eye to Eye**

**Toby's POV**

I was just getting home from my morning run. I was half way down my street when I noticed my dad standing on the front porch with a woman. That is the same women that ate dinner with us on Friday. I think her name is Charlotte or something like that. I waited at the end of my street for Chariotte to leave before I continued on toward the house. I walked through the kitchen and found my dad sitting at the table drinking his morning coffee, like everything was normal. He does have a smile on his face and I'm guessing it has something to do with Charlotte being here.

"Dad," I called out.

He broke out of his daze and looked up at me, "oh hello Toby, I didn't even notice you walk in."

"What was Charlotte doing here?"

"Oh um she was just visiting."

"She was visiting before 7am?"

My father groaned and rolled his eyes, "get ready for school Toby, I don't have time to argue and I don't feel like arguing."

"Fine, whatever," I said then stomped off to my room.

**Spencer's POV**

I was busy taking stuff out of my locker, when my friends walked up to me. They've all noticed that I've been acting a little jumpy this morning. The reason I'm so jumpy is because I've been up all night thinking about stuff. I have no idea what to do about the new information my sister gave me the other night. Melissa is getting married to the devil and all I can do is stand by and watch her go through with it.

"Hey Spencer," Aria said. "How is it going?"

"Great fine I'm doing just fine."

"Okay, so what's really going on?" Emily asked.

I sighed and said, "Melissa is selling her soul to the devil."

"Huh?" they all said.

I rolled my eyes, "she's getting married."

"Your sister's getting married?" Hanna asked.

"To who?" Emily added.

"To the devil!" I exclaimed. "Who else?"

"What did your parents say?" Aria asked.

"That they are very excited to pay for her wedding."

"Why do you hate Ian so much?" Emily asked.

"Besides the fact that Ian's a creep," I said. "He has done a lot of bad things."

The ball rang for first period and we all walked down the hall to get to class. When I walked in, Toby was already sitting in his seat at the back of the classroom. I'm not looking forward to working with him today. Oh well, _misery loves company_ I thought as I took my seat next to him.

"So," Toby started. "Are we going to work today or are you to stubborn to talk to me?"

"You know normal people start the day off with a good morning and how are you, but then again I have to remember who I'm dealing with."

Toby bit down on the side of his cheek and said "okay, I'll take that as in you're going to be stubborn."

I scuffled, "well I rather be stubborn than an idiot."

"I am not an idiot!" he argued.

"And I'm not stubborn!" I shouted.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"You make me sick!"

I crossed my arm, "dido to that."

**Toby's POV**

I sighed and lowered my voice, "look we're not going to get a good grade on this if we keep arguing. I'm not saying that we should raise our flags, become friends, and hold hands while we skip down the hallway. All I'm saying is that we should stop arguing for once and work on this project."

"Fine," Spencer said while opening her notebook. "Let's get to work."

"We already spent the whole period arguing, so we can work on it after school."

"Fine, we can work at your house."

I shook my head, "we can't work at mine."

"Why not?"

"My father doesn't like me having other people over."

"Well we can't work at my house."

"Why?" I faked a pouty face, "do mommy and daddy not like it when strangers track mud on the carpet?"

"No!" she exclaimed.

"We're not working at my house."

She sighed and said "fine, we'll work at my house."

"Now was that so hard?" I teased. I chuckled, "hopefully your sister will be nicer than you."

Spencer turned her head back to glare at me. I expected her to glare at me, but what I didn't expect to happen is for her to kick me out of my chair. The whole class stared at us and Mrs. Montgomery sat there giving us both a scolding look. When the bell rang Spencer stood up and walked out with her friends.

Caleb and Ezra came over to me and I was still sitting on the ground. Caleb pointed at me and started laughing. Ezra was laughing as well.

"Shut up," I glared up at them as I stood up.

"I have never seen Spencer do something like that before," Ezra said.

"Dude, what did you say to her?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing all I did was suggest that we work at her house instead of mine and then she went all crazy and kicked me."

"Well as long as you didn't say anything about her sister, then I don't see anything wrong with that,' Caleb said.

My face flinched when I realized that I did mention her sister. That might have been why she kicked me.

_Spencer and I were hanging out by her locker talking about random stuff. She was in the middle of telling me a story, when she got a text. She looked at her phone and her face fell. _

_ "What's wrong?" I asked._

_ She sighed and said "I just got a text from my mom."_

_ "That said?"_

_ "Today is my sister's pre-birthday."_

_ "Did you mean birthday?"_

_ "No, it's her pre-birthday. Every year my parents celebrate the day before her birthday, her actual birthday, and the day after her birthday."_

_ "Wow, they celebrate for three days?"_

_ She shut her locker and her back against it, "Yup. Melissa is the golden child and my parents make it very clear for everyone to notice, especially me."_

_ "Well what do they do for your birthday?"_

_ She shrugged casually, "nothing."_

_ "They don't do anything?"_

_ "Well they take my sister out to dinner and leave me home alone, but when it's my sisters birthday they take her out to dinner, throw her a huge party, and go on a five day vacation. When it's my birthday they take Melissa out for dinner."_

_ "Why do they take her?"_

_ "It's a celebration of when she became and older sister."_

Maybe bringing up Melissa to Spencer wasn't the best option. I should've none not to say anything. I know that Melissa and Spencer don't get along. Caleb and Ezra stared at me and waited for me to answer their question from earlier.

"Well," Caleb said. "Did you mention Melissa or not?"

"No," I lied. "I never said anything about her sister."

**That's the end of this chapter. Thank you all for reading. Theory time! What do you think is going on between Charlotte and Toby's father? **

**Sneak peek for chapter 6: The title is called Hastings VS Cavanaugh. They will play a really intense game together. Keep reading to find out what happens. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review, so I know that people are still reading this story! Thank you now on to the chapter!**

**Hastings VS Cavanaugh**

**Spencer's POV**

At lunch time I sit with Aria, Hanna, and Emily. Sometimes Caleb, Ezra, and on rare occasions Toby would drop by their table. Today was one of those days. Caleb sat between Hanna and Emily with his arm wrapped around Hanna's shoulder. Ezra sat a crossed from Aria. That left Toby in the only empty seat, which just happens to be the chair next to me. Toby didn't get annoyed like her normally does, instead he smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He scooted his chair closer to mine and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Hey bae," he teased.

I elbowed him in the gut to try and get him to move. Our other friends just sat there laughing at us. Toby held his ground and kept his arm around me. I sat there glaring at him.

"You have ten seconds to move before I smack you upside the head."

Toby chuckled. "Aw you're so cute when you get angry."

"Aw look how cute they are together," Aria teased.

"They are too adorable," Hanna smiled.

"Emily please get them to stop," I begged.

"Yeah sure I'll do something," she said and then held up her phone. "First I want to get a picture of the cute couple."

"Emily!" I shouted.

"Face it Spencer," Toby said. "We can't hide our feelings for each other any longer."

"You're right, we can't," I started. "I hate you now let go."

I grabbed my stuff and stood up. Everyone else just sat there smirking at each other. Toby leaned back in his chair feeling satisfied.

"Dude she is going to murder you," Caleb said.

Toby chuckled and said. "I know."

After fifth period Toby spotted me at my locker and walked up to me. He came up beside me and wrapped his arm around above my waist. I swatted his hand away and turned around.

"Will you stop touching me," I hissed.

He smirked. "Don't act like you don't love it."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"We need to pick a time to work on our project after school."

"Just drop by my house at 7 ny parents won't be home then."

Toby smirked again. "the whole house to ourselves you're not going to try and seduce me are you? Ouch!"

Toby rubbed his shoulder right where I punched him. I gave him one hard stare before turned down the hallway. Toby smiled to himself and leaned back against the lockers.

After school I hung out in my room with Hanna. I was sitting on my bed working on my A.P homework. Hanna was sitting in the red chair reading a fashion magazine. The rooms pretty quiet. The only noise in the room was the music coming from my phone and the constant flipping of the magazine Hanna is reading.

"Are you reading that fast or fanning yourself?" I teased.

Hanna looked up from her magazine. "Oh sorry I'm trying to find and article to read for school."

"It's a fashion magazine Hanna, what kind of article would there be for school? Kim Kardasian's wedding dress."

Hanna closed the magazine and threw it at the end of the chair. She sighed and leaned back against the chair.

"What time is your boyfriend getting here?" she teased.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "I meant Toby."

I scuffled. "He's not my boyfriend, he is my enemy."

"Well what time is your enemy supposed to be here?"

"The devil will be here at seven."

Hanna sat up in the chair. "I swear Spencer, you two love each other and are just too stubborn to admit it."

"We do not love each other," I said. "We don't even like each other. Toby and I just don't get along."

Hanna stood up and walked over to my bed. She sat at the end of my bed and crossed her legs. "You guys used to get along."

"Hanna, please don't," I begged.

"Spencer, what happened between you and Toby?"

_~flashback~_

_ Toby and I were lab partners in ITCP (Intro to chemistry and physics). We we're both laughing together and having a great time doing our experiment. Toby was showing me something while the teacher wasn't looking. Toby tried to give me a closer look by sticking it in my face. I laughed and pushed his arm away. Toby's arm hit the beaker and fell off the table and shattered all over the floor. The teacher looked up and gave the both of us a scolding look._

_~end of flashback~_

I shook my head trying to forget the memory. Looking back now I don't understand how we go along in the first place. We are complete opposites. I shut my text book and stood up off my bed.

"You should go Hanna, Toby will be here soon."

Hanna stood up and fallowed me down the stairs. "Okay I'll leave you and Toby alone in your house with no interruptions."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hanna just shrugged and smirked at me as she walked out. I sat there trying to figure out what Hanna meant.

**Toby's POV**

Hanna was just pulling out of Spencer's driveway when I showed up. I walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door. After waiting for a few minutes the door finally opened. Spencer was standing in the doorway dressed in a pair of sweat pants, a tank top, and a red hoody that wasn't zipped up all the way. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail and she wasn't wearing much makeup. Even though I despise her, I have to admit she looked really pretty right now, beautiful even. Spencer moved to the side to let me in. I walked in and sat down on one of the couches. Spencer sat across from me on the other couch.

"At you know how to be on time," she said.

I smiled. "I think that was almost a complement."

"That wasn't a compliment that was a fact."

I clicked my tongue. "Should we get started?"

She got out her notebook and pencil. "Let's get started."

I took out my notebook as well and sat back on the couch. We had a lot of questions to ask each other and neither one of us is willing to talk first. Both of us are too stubborn to raise our flags and work together like civilized people. I decided to take the big leap and talk first.

"So, why don't we start with who's all in your family."

Spencer leaned back and sighed. "Okay, there's my mom Veronica Hastings and my dad Peter. Let's not forget the most important family member out of all of us my perfect sister, Melissa Hastings."

I wrote down her family names and everything else she told me. She talked about her grandparents and her cousins and her aunts and uncles. The only thing she left out, were her real family struggles. Basically she left out all the important stuff we're supposed to write about.

"You come from a long line of smart people," I said. "You also said your whole family went to Upen."

She nodded. "Yeah they all went and now I have to go there."

"Who says you do?

"Everyone," she exclaimed. "My teachers, my parents, Melissa, they all want me to go and I need to go to U-Pen. If I'm going to prove to my family that I'm worth something and that I'm the smartest student in school, I have to get into U-Pen."

I crossed my arms and said. "Who says you're the smartest student in school?"

"I am smart. I'm smarter than a lot of people that go there."

"Oh really you are?"

"I'm smarter than you."

I chuckled. "Are you sure about that?"

She nodded. "Yes."

At some point during our conversation we ended up leaning forward facing each other. We leaned closer until our faces were only a few inches apart. We both stared at each other intensely. The great god above could feel the tension between us.

"If you think you're smart than me, then why don't we put it to the test," I said.

"What kind of test?"

"You and I will have a quiz off. Whoever gets the most questions right is clearly the smartest."

"What kind of questions will they be?" She chuckled. "Will it be stuff about super heroes and other fictional characters?"

"No," I shook my head. "We'll ask question about what we're learning in school."

Spencer leaned back against. "Alright let's have a quiz off."

"Okay, but we should make this interesting."

"How interesting?"

"When we miss a question there should be a price we have to pay."

"What price do we have to pay?"

I thought for a second and then smirked. "For every question we get wrong we have to take off one article of clothing. The games not over until one of us is left naked."

She scuffled. "You're out of your mind Cavanaugh."

"Is the great Spencer Hastings afraid to step up to the challenge?"

Spencer's shoulders tensed up when I said that. "No, I can take it. I'm just wondering if you can handle it."

I crossed my arms. "You don't think I can win?"

She huffed a laugh. "I'm just saying you should take off your clothes now just to save yourself some embarrassment."

"If you're so sure that you can beat me let's do this. Are you sure you're up for it Hastings?"

"You are so on Cavanaugh!" She exclaimed while shaking my hand.

We got in our places on separate couches. We stared intensely at each other both of us were glaring at each other. Spencer got out all of her notebooks that they would be using to quiz each other. She laid them all out on the coffee table and I allowed her to ask the first question. She picked up her history notebook and reads the first question.

"What year was the deceleration of independence signed?"

I thought for a second and then said. "July 4th, 1776."

Spencer's face flinched when I got that right. "Correct, now it's your turn."

**Spencer's POV**

I handed him the notebook and watched as he looked through it. I knew he was trying to pick a hard one that he was sure I wouldn't get. He smiled when he spotted the perfect one.

"How many colonies voted in favor of the deceleration of independence?"

I smiled and said. "That's easy 13 colonies."

Toby smirked and showed me the answer. "Wrong the answer is 12."

My smiled faded as I leaned forward to check the answer. Yeah I got it wrong the answer was 12 out of 13. I got a question wrong and now I know what I have to do. I reached up for the zipper on my hoody and slowly pulled it down. I pushed the hoody off my shoulders and set it beside me on the couch.

I cleared me throat and picked up the notebook. "Next question." I searched through the notebook looking for something hard. "Aw here's one for your bird brain. When did women get the right to vote?"

"The 20th amendment on September 18th, 1920," he spoke with confidence."

I smirked and said, "Wrong. The correct answer is August 17, 1920. Figures you would miss that one"

Toby rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. He tried to decide what piece of clothing he should take off. Then he decided to take off his shirt. He raised his arms and pulled his shirt up over his head. Luckily he didn't notice my eyes widen and my jaw lying on the floor at the sight of his abs. I had no idea he had such a nice body. I mean I figured he was strong, but I didn't know he looked this good. Toby took his shirt and laid it next to him on the couch. He pretend not to notice Spencer staring at him, even though he knew that she totally was.

"Alright," Toby cleared his throat and picked up the notebook.

The game went on for a long time. Both of us are doing pretty well. We did miss a few questions. Right now Toby was left in only his boxer shorts and I was left in my tank-top, bra, and my panties.

"When was the civil rights movement?" Toby asked.

"The civil rights movement took place between the years off 1954 to 1967."

Toby shook his head. "You were off by one year. The correct answer is 1954 to 1968."

"Oh come on I was off by one year!" I exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter you got the question wrong, so you have to pay the price."

I sighed and tried to think what I should take off next. Then I raised my arms and pulled my tank top up over my head. Toby gulped at the sight of her in only her bra and panties. Just like Spencer couldn't stop staring at him, he was also staring at her. Toby averted his eyes when she looked up and tired acting like he wasn't looking at her.

I picked up the notebook and was about to ask another question. That was until I heard a pair of keys jiggling in the doorway. Toby and I shot up and stared at the door.

"Shit my mom's home!"

I handed Toby his clothes and told him to go get dressed in the bathroom. He ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. I scrambled to put on my sweat pants and zip up my hoody. My mother walked in right when I was pulling up my zipper.

"Hey is your sister home?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No she's not."

"Well I'm going upstairs to change and then we're going to meet Melissa and Ian for dinner."

"Okay, I guess I should change too."

Veronica looked at my outfit and nodded. "You better. I don't want my daughter looking like a slob."

I waited for my mom to walk upstairs then sighed in relief. Toby came out of the bathroom fully dressed. He came over to the coffee table and started collecting his stuff.

"So," he started. "This ends our work for the day."

I nodded and said "yeah."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Without saying another word Toby walked out the front door and walked straight home.

**Hey everybody! That's the wrap up for this chapter. Next chapter will contain some family drama for both of them. Also there maybe a shocking event taking place next chapter, so stay tuned.**

**Next chapter will be called: The One's I Call "Family"**


	7. Chapter 7

**The ones I call "family"**

**Toby's POV**

When I got home my dad was sitting in the kitchen with Charlotte. The two were leaning against the kitchen counters laughing while drinking coffee. I don't understand why my dad has been spending so much time with this women. I'm pretty sure Charlotte spent the night here last night and maybe even the night before. My dad will probably let her stay the night again.

"Toby, why are you home so late?" Dad asked.

"It's 9 o'clock I'm not late."

"It's later than usual."

"Since when do you care what time I come home?"

"I wanted you here tonight, because I have something to discus with you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not becoming a cop dad."

"That's not what I meant and you will someday. What I wanted to tell you is that the Marshall's need a place to stay for awhile, because they can't afford to pay their rent."

I shrugged and said "that's not our problem."

"Toby, the polite thing to do is help them out."

I groaned "why do they have to stay here and where will they sleep?"

"Jenna and her mom will take the guest room."

"Fine whatever," I groaned. "But keep Jenna out of my stuff.

I was half way up the stairs when I heard them whispering to each other. Instead of going up to my room, I decided to stand behind the wall and listen.

"Are you ever going to tell him?" Charlotte asked.

Danielle sighed "I can't tell him yet. Not now."

"He needs to know sometime."

"He will when the time is right."

"The time was right six months and now we're a couple."

"I can't tell him we're engaged, I never even told him we we're a couple."

My jaw dropped and my face turned red. My dad has been dating this women for a while and now their engaged? When the hell did this happen? Why did my dad keep this from me. My mom only died over a year ago. How can he move on? I couldn't stand to listen to this any longer, so I stepped out into the kitchen to face my father.

"You're getting married!" I exclaimed.

My dad and Charlotte spun around quickly. My father was speechless right now. He probably didn't even notice I was listening.

"Toby, how long have you been standing there?"

"The whole time," I hissed.

Danielle crossed his arms and said "it's not nice to listen in on other peoples conversations."

"Normally people wait for someone to leave the room completely before talking. When were you planing on telling me you're engaged."

"I was going to tell you soon."

"Oh yeah like when on your first wedding anniversary?" I questioned. "I'm your son doesn't that mean anything to you!?"

"Of course it does Toby, but things are complicated."

"It's not complicated! All you had to do is say you were dating someone and now you're engaged!"

"Toby please calm down."

"Is there anything else I need to know about?" I questioned. "Are you guys pregnant."

"No, but they are moving in at the end of the month and Jenna requested that she wanted your room."

I grumbled and threw my hands up in the air. I picked up my jacket and walked out the front door. Danielle and Charlotte looked at each other before continuing their previous conversation.

**Spencer's POV**

I took a deep breath as I took another sip of my water. My family and I are out at a special dinner to celebrate Melissa's engagement. Of course this won't be the first dinner to celebrate her engagement. After all there's still the dinner to plan the rehearsal dinner then the rehearsal dinner and then of course the big wedding.

My parents are determined to make sure Melissa's wedding is the most festive even this town has ever seen. Of course if this was my wedding, I'd be lucky if my parents offered to pay for a single rose. My mom, dad, Melissa, Ian, and I all meet up for dinner. My aunt Vicky and my Uncle Sam also showed up for the dinner. I don't like my aunt and uncle. They are more stuck up than my parents.

"You're uncle and I are so happy for you," aunt Vicky said. "Who's going to be your brides maids and who's your maid of honor?"

Melissa's face lite up like a Christmas tree. "I have three brides maids. Two of them are my best friends from high school and one of them I just met a few months ago."

"How lovely and who's your maid of honor."

"I thought maybe cousin Sara could be my maid of honor."

Aunt Vicky clapped her hands together and said "oh how lovely."

Melissa smiled and nodded. "Yeah Sara and I have always been close, so I though she'd be perfect. Spencer was my second choice to be maid of honor."

"Oh and how would you feel about being maid of honor," Vicky asked.

Aunt Vicky gave me a sharp look. Everyone at the table was now looking at me. Sometimes I actually like when the conversation doesn't get turned toward me. Every time it does it always end in disaster.

I faked a smile and said "it would be an honor and a privilege."

My mother sensed my sarcasm and carefully set her glass of wine down. She gave me a warning glance and I just shrugged it off. I really don't feel like I deserve that gaze. I'm behaving and acting polite just like they forced me to.

"Spencer don't be like that," my mother finally said.

I looked up in confusion. "Be like what?"

"Jealous of your sister."

I tried to hold back a laugh. "I'm not jealous."

"It's normal to be jealous of your sisters," Aunt Vicky interfered. "Especially when they announce something big like an engagement."

"Did you all really not hear me when I said that I wasn't jealous!" I shouted.

"Please don't be sarcastic Spencer," Peter muttered.

"Way to ruin this for me Spencer, congratulations!" Melissa exclaimed then stood up and left the dining area.

Ian whipped his mouth off then stood up to go after her. Everyone sat and glared at me. I don't understand what I did wrong. I got up from my seat and stormed out of the restraint. I didn't even care that they were all calling my name.

After I stormed out of the restraint I didn't know where to go. I just started heading in a random direction. It was dark and foggy out, so I had trouble seeing where I'm going. I pulled my wrap more around my shoulders and kept on walking. I'm so done with my family. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Family sucks!

**Toby's POV**

I pulled up my jacket as I made my way down the street. I had no idea where I'm planning to go. All that I know is that I do not want to go back home. I can't believe my father is getting married and didn't even bother to tell me. Not only that, but they've been together for a while. Now my dad is bringing Charlotte and her creepy daughter, Jenna into the family. After everything I've been through I can officially conform that family sucks!

"Ump!" I looked up to see what I just ran into. Spencer was standing right in front of me rubbing her forehead after running into my hard chest. We were both stunned to see each other out so late. I looked at her and noticed that she was dressed up. I put the clues together and figured out that Spencer ran out on a family dinner.

"Good job watching where you were going!" she snapped.

"Like you couldn't have done the same," I hissed.

"Don't start with me," she warned. "I'm not in the mood."

I grumbled "like I am?"

"What's the matter with you? Did you break your favorite screw driver?" she teased.

I glared at her. "Stop it I'm really not in the mood."

Spencer's smile faded "what's wrong?"

"Nothing you have to be concerned about."

"You still have a problem though."

"Don't worry about me! Just go on and worry about being jealous over your sister!" I hissed then turned to leave.

Spencer reached out and yanked me by my arm to turn me around. I was shocked by her movements and just stared at her for a moment.

"Don't talk to me about my sister!" she hissed. "Or anyone in my family, because you don't know the first thing about them or what I'm dealing with."

I shrugged her hand away. "Oh yeah the only family drama you probably deal with is when you bring home a B."

"That's right," she hissed carelessly. "Because my family is rich, so what problems could Spencer possible be dealing."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "That's not what I meant."

"Yes it was," she hissed hopelessly. "I know what everybody thinks about me. Poor Spencer Hastings that bitchy rich girl knows nothing about dealing with pain."

She rubbed her hand down her arm and sat down on the park bench. I looked around for a second before sitting next to her. Spencer sighed and looked down sadly. That's when I realized I crossed the line by talking about her family. After all the Hastings are filled with a family of overachievers. Her parents like everything done perfectly and in their way.

"Family's aren't great," I said after a while.

She scuffled "isn't that the truth."

"But they are not horrible."

She bobbed her head "mine is."

"Every family has secrets and problems Spencer it's a part of life."

"Yeah, but does every family have a black sheep?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're the one living in your older sibling's shadow. Their parent's treat them like their invisible. They act like nothing you ever do is good enough. You're not important like the rest of the family. If anything you're just the black sheep."

"Is that how your family is?"

She faked a laughed. "Yeah and I'm also the little girl who cried Ian."

"Ian?" I questioned.

"My sister's fiancé, Ian he's done some things that are unforgivable."

"Things that are unforgivable to your sister or to you?"

"Both," she shrugged. "Me mostly I guess."

"What has he done to you?"

**_Flashback Spencer's POV_**

_ I walked into the bathroom with my clothes in my hand. After a long day at field hockey practice I really need this shower. My muscles are aching and the hot water will feel good on my body. I turned on the water and set it to how I like it. Then I stripped out of my clothes and got into the shower._

_ I inhaled deeply then exhaled as the water touched my skin. The warn drops of water rolling down my body felt nice. I grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo and poured some out on my hand. Then I brought the shampoo to my head and gently rubbed it through my hair. I hummed to myself quietly. _

_ I was about to start conditioning when I heard the door creek open. I opened my eyes and listened to the sound of footsteps outside the shower. Who is out there? Is somebody watching me? There was a large figure standing on the other side of the glass door. I couldn't see who it was, because the door was all steamed up. _

_ I raised my hand to whip the steam off the glass door. I gasped and almost slipped in the shower when I saw Ian standing on the other side. He was standing out there watching me with a twisted smirk on his face._

**_End of flashback_**

**_Toby's POV_**

Spencer tried to shake the memories out of her head. I didn't know what she was thinking about just now. She just started staring off into space.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Nothing," she lied. "I'm not ready to talk about it or ever talk about it."

"At least your sister told you she was getting married."

She looked at me. "What are you talking about?"

"My dad's been dating this woman for a while and now their engaged. I never even knew they were together until I heard them talking about it tonight."

"Wow, someone knows how to keep a secret."

I chuckled. "Yeah tell me about it."

"Next thing you know they'll be bringing home a new born baby," she teased.

I laughed "that's what I said."

"This lady that you speak of, does she have any kids?"

I nodded "she has a daughter her names Jenna. She seems evil and she'll probably end up making my life hell."

"She's going to make your life hell, but that's my job," she teased.

We both smiled and looked at each other. For the first time ever I felt calm. I felt like nothing couple upset me now. That is strange, because we hate each other or we always thought we hated each other.

My smile faded and I turned away. "I think my family's worse."

Spencer scuffled and crossed her arms. "Um Excuse me? Did you not hear me say that I'm the black sheep in the family?"

"My dad lied to me for several months!" I exclaimed. "And who knows he's probably hiding more from me."

"Yes I admit that's bad, but at least he doesn't treat you like a stranger in your own home."

"Actually he does treat me like that."

"I'm pretty sure my family is worse."

"No their not!" she yelled.

"Are too!" I fired back.

"Gosh," she groaned. "You're such an idiot if you think you have it worse than me."

"You're too stubborn to admit that my family is worse than yours!" I argued.

"I'm not stubborn. You're an idiot for saying that!"

"I am not an idiot!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

We both sat there staring at each other intensely. Both of us were heated and neither one of us are determined to lose this fight. For a long time the two of us just stared at each other. Our eyes are burning holes in each other's brains. The thing that happened next surprised us both. We both reached up to cup each other's face and crashed our lips together.

The kiss got more and more intense as it went on. Spencer's hands gripped at my hair as my tongue slipped into her mouth. One of my hands was gripping at her waist and the other got tangled up in her hair. Our kiss was so unexpected, but it felt so right. We were surprised at how well our lips seemed to fit together.

All of our family problems seemed to disappear for a moment while we kissed. Nothing else seemed important. What surprised us more than the fact that we kissed was the fact that the kiss just kept going. Neither one of us seemed to be pulling back anytime. It was like we couldn't get enough of each other, but wait we hate each other, don't we?

Finally after a long time of having our lips pressed together, air was needed. We pulled away and started panting for air. Our hands were still on each other as we gazed in each other's eyes. Neither one of us knew why we just did what we did. Maybe it was because the moment was so intense and we just kissed to get out all of our frustration.

Spencer was the first one to speak. "I… I have to go."

I nodded and said "okay."

We slowly removed our hands from each other's body and pulled away. Spencer got up from the bench and walked down the street. I just say back trying to process what happened. My heart was racing. I couldn't tell if that was because I was trying to catch my breath or it was because of the fact that I just kissed Spencer Hastings.

**Toby's dad is engaged and Toby didn't even know then that crazy Hastings dinner. That's not the only crazy thing that happened in this chapter. How about that Spoby kiss? **

**Thanks for reading please review, so I know to continue writing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**It Never Happened**

**Toby's POV**

There are some things in life that we are for sure of. There are things in life that we know without having to question it. For example most of us know where baby's come from. We know why leaves change in the fall. Despite all of the things that we're sure of, there are also many things that we don't know. For example we don't know why the universe exists. We don't know how the world works. And we don't know why we tend to kiss people that we don't like or at least the people we thought we didn't like.

That night I didn't sleep at all. I was busy lying awake in bed thinking about that kiss. I don't know why I kissed Spencer and I didn't know why I wanted to keep kissing her. It was weird, because when our lips connected it was like a lightning bolt hit us and the world started to make sense. I can't even explain it. There was a part of me that wanted to talk things out with Spencer to figure out what our kiss meant. Another part of me just wanted to forget about t. There was even a small part of me that wanted to grab Spencer and kiss her again. I just can't figure out what is wrong with me. How could one kiss take over my whole brain?

**Spencer's POV**

Spencer also spent the whole night thinking about that kiss. She stayed up all night and into the morning thinking about it. In life we have questions and when we ask questions they tend to start out with the five Ws. We tend to ask who? What? When? Where? And everyone's favorite question why? In fact why tends to be the question we ask the most. When something happens in life that we don't understand we ask Why. Why? Why? Why?

"Spencer!" my mother called up the stairs. "Get moving you're going to be late for school!"

"Shit!" I mumbled as I kicked the sheets off my body and got out of bed. I didn't have time to take a shower this morning, because it was already 8 o'clock and school starts at 8:15. I ran around my room quickly trying to get myself ready. I put on my clothes and did my makeup. I didn't have time to do my hair this morning, so I just put it up in a sloppy pony tail.

After taking one last look in the mirror, I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. I grabbed the to go cup of coffee that my mom left for me on the counter and rushed out the door. The bell already rang by the time I walked through the door. I scrambled to my locker and rushed to my first period. The whole class looked up at me when they saw me walking in late.

"Spencer, you're late," Mrs. Montgomery said.

"I know I'm sorry."

The whole class was still staring at me when I spoke to the teacher. God didn't these people know how to mind their own business? After the teacher gave me my tardy slip, I took my seat next to Toby. People were still looking back at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What's the matter? Haven't you people ever seen a girl walk in late to class before? God I walked in late I didn't kill someone!"

They all turned their attention back to their work and I sighed. I'm so stressed out. With everything that happened last night with my family and with… yikes! I forgot that Toby is sitting right next to me. I turned my head away when he looked at me. This cannot be happening. He can't be looking at me like that. What's his problem? All we did was kiss and he needs to let it go. Just because I can't forget about it doesn't mean he shouldn't. God why did we have to run into each other last night? There's that why question again. Finally the bell rang and everyone stood up to leave. Toby and I didn't get any work done. We were both afraid to speak to each other.

"Hi," Toby finally spoke.

I stopped collecting my stuff. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Talk to me," I said while trying to avoid his gaze. "Don't talk to me and stop looking at me like that."

"Looking at you like what?"

"The way you're looking at me now!" I exclaimed.

"In what way am I looking at you?"

"You're looking at me like we have something to talk about."

"Well don't we have something to talk about?"

"No we don't," I said then started collecting my stuff again.

"Spencer we kissed."

I shook my head "no we didn't."

"Yes we did and you know we did," he said. "You and I kissed on a park bench in the middle of the night. We both know we have to talk about it."

"No we don't, because it never happened."

"We can't just pretend like the kiss never happened, because it did. That wasn't just any random kiss either. I think we both know that."

I spun around on my heels. "Listen to me Toby, we are not going to say anything to anybody, do you understand? No one can know about it."

"So what do we do know," he asked. "Do we just go around acting like it never happened and go on being enemies?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do and we are enemies there are no questions about that. Don't tell anyone about the kiss, because it never happened."

Toby nodded and said "fine you're right the kiss never happened."

"Thank you," I said and then walked out.

I rushed down the hall and saw my friends waiting for me by the lockers. I was not in the mood to talk to them right now. By the looks on their faces I could tell that they wanted to talk about me. They knew me well enough that something was bothering me. If I talk about it then they'll know. This time the thing that is bothering me, has nothing to do with my family. It has something to do with the certain blue eyed man that I was lip locking with the other night.

"Hey Spencer," Emily said.

I faked a smile and said "hey guys."

"Is everything okay?" Aria asked.

There they go acting like the perfect concerned people they always are. They are so good to me and the way that I repay them is by keeping secrets. Sometimes I wished that I wasn't so good at keeping secrets.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"My 18th birthday party is on Saturday," Hanna said. "You're coming right?"

I smiled "of course Han, you know I would never miss your birthday."

"Great," she clapped her hands together. 'Because it's going to be really hot. The party's going to be a make out party and I invited Toby just for you."

I felt my face go pale as a ghost. Did Hanna know about the kiss? How could she possible know? Hanna noticed the look on my face and laughed. "Relax Spencer, I'm just kidding, but Toby and the other guys will be there."

"Oh yeah I knew that. Um I'm going to class I'll talk to you guys later." I stuttered then rushed down the hallway.

"What's her problem?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but she'll be better by Saturday. I'm planning on playing spin the bottle in hopes to getting Spencer and Toby to kiss," Hanna smirked.

"Hanna, Spencer is going to murder you," Aria said.

Hanna giggled "who cares? I wanna see them kiss."

"Don't do that Hanna," Emily said.

"You guys are no fun. I'll just talk to Caleb about it. He's more fun."

**Toby's POV**

I was in weights class along with my friends. I'm not in the mood to lift weights today, so I ran laps on the track instead. My heart was racing, but not from running. My heart was racing, because we certain brunette keeps popping into my head. I can't seem to focus. All I've been able to think about for the past twenty four hours is that kiss. That was my first kiss and I did it with someone I hate or I thought I hated her. Now I'm not sure how or what I feel.

"Sup Toby," Caleb came up and slapped me on my shoulder and sat next to me on the bench. Ezra came over to sit with us. I've never given much thought to this, but I feel like I'm slowly turning into Caleb and Ezra. They both have crushes on Spencer's friends Aria and Hanna. The last thing I want to do is end up liking Spencer. That would just be weird. For so long I've told them that and myself that I hated Spencer. Now I don't know what I feel.

"Hey," I said.

"How did the study session with Spencer go yesterday?" Caleb asked.

I rolled my eyes "she was annoying like always."

"How was she annoying?" Ezra asked.

"She kept bragging about how smart she thinks she is. It's like whatever she wants to believe in that pretty little head of hers!" I grumbled and shook my head. "God I hate her so much!"

Caleb smirked and said "you like her."

"No I don't, I can't stand her!"

"You just called Spencer pretty."

"No I didn't" I protested.

"Yes you did," Caleb laughed. "How many time's did you two hate kiss?"

"Shut up Caleb!" I exclaimed.

Everyone around us stopped what they were doing and looked up. I sighed and got up from the bench. Caleb and Ezra exchanged glances as they watched me, head back to the track.

**Thanks for the reviews on last chapter! I hope everyone liked this chapter. Next chapter will be Hanna's birthday party and the gang will play spin the bottle. Any guess on who's going to have to kiss who? **

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Spin The What?**

**Hanna's POV**

Autumns leaves fell down around me as I stared into my empty coffee cup. My hands and feet are shaking not just because it's chilly out. I'm shaking because I'm nervous about…

"Here you go," Caleb said while placing another coffee cup in front of me.

I smiled shyly as I brought the cup to my lips. I'm nervous because I'm hanging out with Caleb alone for the first time ever. We`ve talked at school, but with other people around. Today at school I asked Caleb if he wanted to get a cup of coffee, so I could tell him about my plan. He seemed intrigued when I told him the plan had something to do with Spencer and Toby. He also said he really wanted to spend time with me. That comment made me blush.

He scooted up in his chair. "So what's the plan you had in mind?"

I took another sip before answering. "Like I said it has something to do with Spencer and Toby. This idea could be really fun to watch."

He folded his arms on the table and leaned forward. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Tonight you're bringing Toby and Ezra along to my birthday party right?"

"Yeah of course."

"Good, Spencer will be there and I really want to see those two lip lock."

"By lip lock you mean kiss?"

I smiled and nodded "mhm tonight we're going to play spin the bottle. Odds are Spencer and Toby, are probably going to end up kissing each other."

"Hanna that idea is mean, cruel, evil, and the will hate us." Caleb grinned and said "and it's brilliant. Count me in."

**Spencer's POV**

I stood and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was wavy and hung over my shoulders. Aria stood behind me to help me zip up my little black dress. Tonight is Hanna's 18th birthday party and I'm excited to go. Besides the fact that Hanna invited Toby, everything should be fine. If I avoid eye contact and do my best to avoid Toby then I'll be fine.

Aria finished zipping up my dress and patted my shoulders. "You look great Spence."

I sighed and said "thanks."

I walked past her and sat at the end of my bed to put on my heels. Aria leaned against the bed frame and crossed her arms. "You're dressing a little extra sexy tonight, how come?"

"I'm not dressing any different. I just wanted to look nice for Hanna's party."

"Spencer It's going to be you, me, Hanna, Emily, Toby, Caleb, and Ezra. You have no reason to dress up that nicely." She smirked "unless you're trying to impress Toby."

I scuffled and said "excuse me while I vomit."

"I don't know," She shrugged. "I could see you two being a couple."

"That is never going to happen."

Aria helped me put my necklace on when she saw I was having trouble. After I had that on, I stood up and took one last look at myself in the mirror. When I was satisfied with my appearance, Aria and I grabbed our purses and went to Hanna's party.

Emily was already at Hanna's when we got thee. She got there early to help Hanna set up. Hanna opened the door and invited us inside. Emily was standing in the kitchen with another woman. I've seen this woman before, but only a couple times. I didn't know she and Emily hung out. Emily smiled and turned around to greet us.

"Hey guys," she points at the girl next to her, "this is Maya."

Maya smile politely and shook all our hands. "It's nice to meet you all."

The doorbell rang again then Toby, Caleb, and Ezra walked in. Emily also introduced Maya to the boys. They did the same thing as we did and shook Maya's hand.

"Maya these are my friends…" Emily started, but Maya cut her off.

"Oh let me see if I got this." Maya said our names while pointing at us all out. "Aria, Caleb, Ezra, and the married couple Spencer and Toby."

I glared at Emily who was laughing her head off. "You made her do that didn't you?"

Emily smiled and shrugged "maybe."

"No thanks, I rather chew off my own toes," Toby said.

"Yeah well I rather jump into a pool of nails," I said.

Toby glared at me. "I really hate you."

"That's okay, I hate you too."

Maya laughed and shook her head "you guys are cuter than my parents."

"Okay, enough hate," Hanna chimed in. "Who's ready to play spin the bottle?"

"Spin the what!?" Toby and I both exclaimed.

We all sat around in Hanna's living room in a circle with a bottle in the middle. We are about to play spin the bottle and I'm really hoping I won't have to kiss Toby. Hating Toby isn't the only reason I don't want to kiss him, but what if we lose control again? If we kiss the way we did before, everyone will know that we've done this before.

"Before we play I'm going to explain the rules," Hanna exclaimed. "The first time the bottle lands on someone that you have to kiss, you only have to kiss once, if that same person picks you a second time then you make out for sixty seconds. The third time they have to French kiss. Does everyone understand?"

We all nodded.

"Okay," Hanna said. "I'll spin the bottle first."

She took the bottle in her hand and spun it clockwise around the carpet. The bottle slowed down to a stop right in front of Caleb. Hanna bit her lip and blushed as she stood up to meet Caleb in the middle. They closed their eyes, leaned forward and pecked each other's lips lightly. Hanna's face was a dark shade of red when they pulled away. She giggled quietly to herself and took her seat next to Emily.

"Your turn Emily," Hanna said while handing the bottle to her.

Emily took the bottle and spun it. The bottle slowed to a stop and landed on Maya. Emily blushed and stood up to meet Maya. They got to the middle and leaned in for the kiss. Maya's lips touched Emily's and lingered there for a few extra seconds. They pulled away and smiled at each other. Then Emily took her seat between me and Hanna.

Emily gave me the bottle. "Your turn Spencer."

I took the bottle and spun it around in a circle. The bottle slowed to the stop. My face whitened and my stomach twirled when I saw who it landed on. It landed on Toby. Toby's eyes widen as he gazed up at me. I swallowed hard and tried to think to every possible way I could get out of this.

"I want to skip my turn," I said.

"Nope it's too late now you have to kiss," Hanna said.

Caleb planted his hand on Toby's shoulder and said "come on man it's just a game, now go up there and plant one on her."

Toby and I eye each other before finally standing up and meeting in the middle. Toby's blue eyes gazed right into mine. I watched him gulp before leaning in. I squeezed my eyes shit waiting for it to be over. Then I felt his lips press against mine. The kiss was so quick I didn't even have time to respond. When I opened my eyes Toby, was already walking back to his spot. I turned around and took my seat between Emily and Aria.

I wanted to touch where Toby kissed me. Even though it was over I could still feel the light touch of his lips. I watched Toby from the corner of my eye and noticed him trying not to look at me. Before I knew what was happening, I heard everyone laughing. When I finally zoned back in and looked down, I noticed the bottle was pointing at me. I looked up at Toby and his face was whiter than a ghost.

That's when it hit me. Toby spun the bottle and it landed on me. Wait this would be our second time. Does that mean we have to make out?

Hanna laughed and said "alright you two over in the corner. I want to see some serious lip locking."

"Wait this is my first time landing on Spencer," Toby said.

"Yes, but Spencer already landed on you. This counts as your guys second kiss. Now get up and kiss."

**Toby's POV**

I glanced at Spencer as we rose to our feet. For a moment we just stood in there until Caleb urged us over to the corner. We met each other in the corner then turned to face each other. My breath got caught in my throat when her brown eyes gazed into mine. Those are the brown eyes I haven't been able to get out of my head for several days.

Spencer swallowed as I reached up with one hand to cup her face. My other hand went behind her head to pull her closer to me. Our eyelids fluttered closed as we leaned in closer and closer until our lips touched. Spencer held back for a second, but eventually I felt her lips starting to move against mine. Her arms came up to lock around my neck as we depend the kiss.

There was that feeling again. That feeling that I didn't want to stop. Just like the first time we kissed, her lips fit perfectly with mine and it feels right. Despite all of the hatred we have for each other, it feels right.

I wanted to slip my tongue into her mouth, but I had to remember that our friends are watching. Damn Caleb and Ezra probably already noticed that I'm enjoying this. I wasn't sure how Spencer felt about the kiss. I'm guessing she is enjoying it too since her fingers are getting tangled up in my hair. Finally Hanna told us that our sixty seconds is up. Spencer and I pulled away quickly to try and make it seem like we were happy to be apart, but in the inside I wanted to kiss her again.

We took our seats back on the carpet and watched as the others had their turn. Aria spun the bottle and it landed on Ezra. This would be their third time landing on each other, so they had to stand in the corner and French kiss. They seemed to be enjoying it since their both moaning and didn't want to pull away.

"Ew gross!" Hanna exclaimed. "Get a room!"

Aria pulled away from Ezra and smiled. "Which one?"

We all laughed as they walked back over to take their seats. It was Spencer's turn again and of course the bottle landed on me.

Caleb smirked and said "alright we get to see some more lip action between these two."

"By the way they were kissing before, just imagine how hot they'll be using tongue," Hanna added.

"I should get a picture," Aria said.

"Don't you dare!" Spencer yelled. "Guys can we please do something else. I am not kissing him again. I almost threw up in his mouth the last time."

My face turned red with anger. "I still need to disinfect my mouth."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Okay fine, we'll watch a movie."

We all picked a spot on the couch or a chair and watched a movie that Hanna picked out. That's how we spent the remainder of the night. After the movie ended Ezra, Caleb, and I left, so Hanna could have some girl time with her friends. Ezra and I stood by the front door for a few minutes while Caleb gave Hanna a long kiss goodbye. Then we thanked Hanna for inviting us, and then left.

**That's the end of this chapter. Spencer and Toby kissed more. Thanks for reading don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Aftershock**

**Spencer's POV**

On Sunday I woke up to the sound of Melissa and Ian's voices coming from downstairs. I pushed the covers off my body, put on my robe then walked downstairs. When I got downstairs there was a whole bunch of flowers covering the kitchen table and the counters.

"Did someone get a visit from cupid?"

Melissa turned around and smiled. "I told the forest I couldn't decide what kind of flowers we wanted, so she sent me all kinds of flowers."

"Wow, are you having a wedding or opening up a green house?"

"Don't be sarcastic Spencer of course these are for the wedding."

Ian walked back into the room and stood behind Melissa. "Have you made a chose yet sweetie?"

Melissa smiled and said "I really like the roses, but mother says I should pick flowers that will look good for 48 hours."

"What about lily's," I suggested.

"Excuse me?" Melissa questioned.

"Stop being ridicules Spencer…"

Melissa put a hand up to stop Ian. "No, I actually do like that idea." She turned her head in my direction and nodded. "Alright Spencer we'll try lily's."

Afterwards I got dressed in my track uniform and headed up to the trail that went through the woods. I tightened up my shoes and stretched my legs before starting my run. I inhaled and exhaled as I ran at a steady paste. When I turned the corner I heard the sound of a twig snapping. I stopped and pulled my ear buds out to listen for the noise. Crack! I spun around and heard something rustling around in the bushes. This has happened many times before. Each time this would happen it would end up being Toby just messing with me.

"Toby whatever you're doing I know it's you," I called out. "I'm not afraid!"

The rustling in the bushes grew louder. I took a step back and felt my hands starting to shake. Why does Toby always have to play this game with me? He does it ever single morning. Doesn't he understand how annoying it is?

I stepped up to the bush and yelled, "Toby that's enough!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away. When I wasn't even a foot away from the bush, someone reached out and grabbed my from behind. The person that grabbed me wrapped their hand around my mouth before I could even scream. I tried screaming as loud as I could, but they came out muzzled. I tried fighting this person off, but they are too strong.

"Help!" I screamed when they removed their hand from my mouth. The quickly covered my mouth again and tried throwing me on the ground. Their arms wrapped around my neck and gave it a tight squeeze. I was so scared and nobody was around to help.

Just when I was about to give in and stop fighting whoever grabbed me, somebody ran up and threw the person off me. Once I was free I collapsed to the ground and my body was shaking. I put my hand on my aching neck and tried to contain myself. The sound of two men fighting it out in the woods was the only sound I could hear that and the sound of my heart racing. Suddenly the world went quiet, my heart was racing and my breathing was still out of control. A pair of hands came up and reached out for me.

"No let me go!" I screamed and swatted at the persons hands.

"Spencer you're fine, it's me," a familiar voice spoke.

I looked up and saw Toby kneeled down beside me with his hand on my back. Toby must have been the one who threw the stranger off of me. My breathing only increased since my attacker left. I could've been raped if it weren't for Toby or kidnapped or worse, I could've been killed. Toby may have save my life.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I shook my head frantically and heavy sobs rocked through my body. Toby wraps both pf his arms around me and allows me to cry into his shoulder. His hands ran smoothly through my hair as he tried to comfort me.

"It's okay, you're alright," he whispered.

After my little meltdown in the woods, Toby let me come over to his house, so I could get cleaned up. He cleaned up the cuts on my wrists, neck, and on my lips. Once he fixed mu cuts and scratches, he fixed me a cup of coffee. I took the cup and held it in my hands as I stared up into the fire roaring in the fire place. Toby took a seat next to me with his hands folded out in front of him.

"What happened out there?" He asked in a low voice.

I shook my head. "He came out of nowhere."

"Did you know him?"

"He was wearing a mask I never saw his face."

"If you never saw the persons face, how do you know it was a guy?"

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "The person was strong and muscular. I haven't been handled like that since." I stopped talking and swallowed hard.

**Flashback**

_After I discovered Ian watching me, I reached for a towel and wrapped it around my body. Ian kept standing there with that same wicked grin on his face._

_ "What the hell are you doing?"_

_ He shrugged and said "I just wanted to get a good look at the view."_

_ "You're sick," I hissed. "Now get out!"  
>When I pointed at the door Ian grabbed my arm and pulled me close to his body. I squirmed and tried to break from his hold, but he was too strong. <em>

_ He brushed my hair back and said "you know I always thought of you as an attractive little bitch."_

_ "Let me go!" I pushed him back._

_ "Don't act like you don't want this Spencer. You're a teen virgin and I know that you're interested in what it's like."_

_ "I said get off me!" I yelled then spit in his face._

_ "You little bitch!" He hissed while whipping the spit off his face._

_ He grabbed me again and this time he tried to remove my towel from my body. I tried my best to fight against him. I shivered in discuss when I felt his lips on my neck. I pushed him back causing him to stumble back into the medicine cabinet. Once he got to his feet he glared at me. I'm pretty sure he would've tried that again if it weren't for Melissa's voice coming from down stairs._

_ "Ian, are you here?"_

_ Ian unclenched his fist and answered with, "yeah, I'll be down in a second."_

_ "We'll hurry up we have dinner with my grandparents tonight!"_

_ Ian pointed a finger at me and said "if you say one word to anybody, I'll make you regret it."_

_ After that he walked out the door slamming it behind him. Once he was gone I fell to my knees and sobbed._

**End of flashback**

"Spencer," Toby called out.

I looked up and noticed that Toby was looking at me with concern. When I looked down at myself I was hugging my body and tears are streaming like a river down my cheeks.

"I… I think I should go," I said while getting up.

Toby stood up with me. "Will you be alright getting home by yourself?"

"I'm not going home I'm going over to Emily's."

"Spencer, what happened just now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You zoned out a minute ago."

"I was just thinking about my attacker."

He titled his head and lowered his voice, "has this happened before?"

More tears streamed down my face, which confirmed my answer. Toby shook his head and stepped forward.

"Who did this to you?"

I shook my head, "don't worry about it. Please just forget about it."

"If someone's hurting you, you should tell somebody."

"No, nobody can know about this. You can't tell anyone about this. Please promise me that you won't say a word."

"Spencer you should report this."

"No! Please don't tell anyone about this. I'll do anything. I'll get down on my knees and beg you, if that's what you want. Just please!"

He grabbed my hands to get me to stop talking. "Okay, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," I whispered.

He handed me my jacket and walked me to the door. I thought it was sweet how he opened the door for me then closed it once I was out the door. I whip the tears off my face then continue my walk over to Emily's.

**Who do you think attacked Spencer? How sweet was it how Toby saved Spencer? Next chapter Toby will try to get answers out of Spencer about what happened. Thanks for reading please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hate Love**

**May contain mild M-rated content. **

**Spencer's POV**

Today is the day our projects are due. Toby and I talked on the phone Sunday night to finish the assignment. I told him I had my paper type up and he said that he was almost done. During the phone call Toby would try to ask my questions about what happened earlier. I always avoided his questions and stayed focus on the assignment. After an hour he got frustrated with me and that led to us getting into a screaming match. We both hung up the phone and went to bed feeling angry at each other.

On Monday morning I woke up and took a shower. After my shower I got dressed, ate breakfast, then went to school. When I arrived, my friends along with Caleb and Ezra were hanging around my locker. Toby wasn't with them, which isn't surprising. He's probably avoiding all our friends, so they don't make fun of him for our kiss while playing spin the bottle. Smart chose, I kind of wish I avoided my friends too.

I smiled politely, "hey guys."

"Hey Spencer," Emily said.

"We missed you at the Brew last night," Aria said.

"Yeah sorry, Toby and I had to finish our project." I held out my hand. "Don't even think about making jokes about us hate kissing!"

Hanna put her finger down and closed her mouth. Caleb also kept his mouth shut and so did everyone else. Come to think of it they were all being rather quiet about Toby.

"I haven't seen Toby all morning and that bugs me, because Caleb and I have the license to mock him for the rest of his life," Ezra said.

"No one has the license to mock anyone, so just leave it alone!" I snapped.

"Wow," Aria said. "You and Toby must have had a pretty bad fight this time."

"We always fight. This fight wasn't any different, so forget about it."

I closed my locker and walked down the hall. We are now twenty minutes into first period and Toby still hasn't shown up yet. I don't know why I care, but for some reason I wondered why he isn't here. Where could he be if he's not in school? Is he okay or is he sick? Mrs. Montgomery just asked us to bring up our papers that we had two weeks to write. I walked up to the teacher's desk and handed my paper to her.

"Spencer," Mrs. Montgomery said. "You haven't seen Toby today have you?"

I shake my head. "No I haven't."

"That's strange he never misses school."

"Well I don't know where he is."

"Okay," she said. "Since the projects over, you can take your seat in the front row."

I nodded and said, "thank you Mrs. Montgomery."

By the time lunch came around, Toby showed up. He walked over with Ezra and Caleb and sat with us at lunch. The feeling was awkward for everyone. Everyone saw us kissing at Hanna's party, because if that stupid game. What they don't know is that Toby saved my life after I was attacked and almost kidnapped in the middle of the woods. Last night when we were on the phone he kept urging me to tell him more, but I refused to. He also called me stubborn and hard headed. I responded in the usual way by calling him an annoying idiot. We both hung up the phone after screaming I hate you to each other. Same old thing we always do when we fight. Part of me wonders if our war will ever come to an end. I'm starting to realize that my friends are right, our fighting is getting old.

**Toby's POV**

I woke up late Monday morning after staying up all night thinking. I was thinking about something I don't normally like to think about, ever. I stayed up all night thinking about Spencer. I kept picturing how scared she looked when she was attacked and how her body kept shaking. I've never seen her look so afraid before in my life. She started thinking about something horrible that happened to her in the past.

I could tell, because she was staring off into the open with tears streaming down her face. That's something that she tries not to do in front of people. Something happened to her in the past that nobody knows about and by the sound of it I'm guessing that her friends don't know either. Why wouldn't she want people to know? Why do I care so much? I finally fell asleep at 5am and woke up hours later. When I looked at the time I saw that it was 8:35.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

First period started fifteen minutes ago. Damn Spencer and her stupid problems running through my head all night making me late! I rushed around my room trying to get my stuff put together. I didn't have time to take a shower, so I skipped that and ran off to school. When I got to school, second period was just now starting.

During lunch time Caleb and Ezra wanted to sit with the girls, but I wanted to avoid seeing Spencer. I finally gave in and agreed to join them for lunch. I only agreed so they wouldn't think anything is wrong. Of course when we got to the table the only seat that's available is the seat across from Spencer. I took my seat and tried my best to avoid eye contact with her.

"Hey Toby, how come you weren't in first period today?" Emily asked.

'Oh uh I had a doctor's appointment."

Emily nodded and formed an O with her lips. Everyone was silent and it felt awkward. We all just sat around waiting for someone to start up a conversation.

"So," Hanna spoke up. "How awesome was that party on Friday pretty hot right?"

"I know," Caleb agreed. "All the lip action we saw that night."

"I think we should give out an award to the two that shared the hottest kiss," Aria said.

"That's a tough one," Ezra said. "Emily and Maya's kiss was hot, but Spencer and Toby was just darn right sexy."

"I agree with Ezra," Aria said. "Spencer and Toby's kiss was the best."

"Toby and Spencer!" Emily exclaimed.

"Spoby!" Hanna shouted.

Everyone stopped and stared at Hanna after she said Spoby. Hanna just smiled and shrugged.

"What? It's their names mashed together."

"Okay you guys are hilarious," I said. "But could you please stop teasing us. Seeing Spencer is punishment enough."

Spencer scooted her chair back and stood up. "Fine then I'll just leave."

I stared up at her. "No I should go."

She held up her hand as she turned to walk away. "No I'll go. I have some studying to do anyway."

Everyone looked at Spencer as she turned to walk away. After she was gone they all looked at me. I didn't mean to make her leave. Normally she would stay back and fight with me, but this time she just left. Something must really be bugging her.

That nigh I slipped out of my house and out into the cold October air. I pulled up my hoodie and continued my walk. I walked until I ended up where I wanted to be, Spencer's driveway. Tonight I'm going to make her tell me what's going on. I took a deep breath before walking up her drive and knocking on the front door. It took her a few minutes to answer and when she did, she stood there dressed in sweatpants and white tank top. Her hair was messed up and her cheeks are stained from tears.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

I ignored her question and brushed past her. She closed the door and I turned around to face here. There's no turning back now I'm already here, so I minus well do what I came here to do.

"What is going on with you?" I asked.

She shrugged and said, "Nothing."

"Oh, so you spend every night with tear stained cheeks?"

She used her hand to whip up any tears that might be on her face, but it was too late. I already know that she's been crying.

"It's none of your concern." She opened the door and gestured for me to leave. "Now If you've excuse me I would like to be alone."

I crossed my arms, "I'm not leaving."

She slammed the door and glared at me. "Who do you think you are coming in here and telling me what to do in my own house?"

"You're hiding something Spencer," I said while stepping closer. "You're hiding something and you're afraid the thing that you are hiding will happen again."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Yes you are. You've been hiding something for a while, but now it's gotten worse since you were attacked."

"Nothing is wrong!"

"Bull crap."

She crossed her arms. "Just stay out of it."

"How can I stay out of it when I know someone being hurt?"

"I'm not being hurt anymore!"

"There you see!" I pointed at her. "You said you're not being hurt anymore, but you were hurt in the past."

"Everyone's been hurt before."

"Yeah, but not everyone is haunted about it."

"I'm not haunted," she insisted.

"You jump whenever you hear a loud noise. You freak out when someone touches you. You have a mini heart attack every time someone jumps out at you."

"Everybody reacts that way."

"Yes, but for you its serious."

"Toby, just leave it alone!"

"Why are you too stubborn to admit that something's wrong?"

"Cause there's nothing wrong!"

"Yes there is!"

"Stop being an idiot!"

"I'm not being an idiot stop being stubborn!"

"Ugh I hate you so much!" she yelled.

Moments past by and we stood there glaring at each other. Spencer stood there with her eyes burning daggers into my brain. If looks could kill I'm pretty sure I'd be dead right now. I never let her glare stop me though, I just glare right back at her. Sometimes our stare downs can go on for hours.

This time our stare down felt different. She looked super-hot right now, which is strange, because I never think of her as hot. She's pretty I could never deny that, but I never went as far as to say she's hot. As our tension increased the sudden urge to kiss her came over me. I just wanted to grab her and kiss the hell out of her.

So I did. I walked up to her, cupped her face, and smashed my lips on to hers. Spencer responded instantly by wrapping her arms around my neck and slipping her tongue into my mouth. I kissed her more roughly and pushed her back against the wall. She moaned and rubbed her body against mine. She broke the kiss, so she could take my hoodie off then throws it across the room. Once she got my hoodie off, I crashed our lips back together and slipped my tongue back into her mouth.

The kiss didn't stop there. She started backing us up and we headed for the stairs. We kissed, nipped at each other's body, and ripped each other's clothes off while we stumbled up the stairs to her bedroom. We tripped through her bedroom door and I shut it behind us. By the time we got up to her room most of our clothes were off. The only pieces of clothing that weren't off are my boxers and her panties. I took her bra off sometime while we were tripping on the fifth step. I'm not really sure where I left it, all that I know is that it's off.

I shoved Spencer down on the bed, so she was lying on her back. She looked at me as I climbed up on the bed and hovered over her. She leaned up to catch my lips in another fiery kiss. I moved my lips to her cheek and down her neck. Spencer arched her neck and moaned. I felt Spencer's hands move down my body to remove my boxers. Then she throws them somewhere in the room. I stopped kissing her neck and pulled back to remove her panties. I slowly pulled them down her long sexy legs. Now Spencer is lying down on her bed naked right in front of me. Oh my god she looks like a freaking goddess.

I leaned over her and started trailing down her stomach with butterfly kisses. Spencer moaned and ran her fingers through my hair. I went all the way down to her thigh then trailed back up her stomach, to her breast, neck, and then her lips again. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled my down on top of her, so she could kiss me harder. I could feel myself getting harder and harder as we went on. Spencer pulled back from the kiss, so she could catch her breath. While she did that I ran my hands down her body and cupped her breast.

"Oh god," she moaned and laid her head back into the pillows.

I continued to trail down her body all the way down to her legs. Spencer pushed herself up on her elbows to see what I was doing. She knew exactly what I'm going to do next. I grabbed her gently by the waist and slowly pushed inside of her.

"Oh my god," she gasped as I entered her.

All of my though process went out the window the moment I saw her naked. I didn't even notice that I'm losing my virginity to the person I'm supposed to hate. I'm guessing that Spencer is also a virgin or was a virgin I should say. She pulled me down on top of her and I slowly started thrusting inside of her. Spencer gripped at the sheets below her and moaned. We are probably going to regret this later, but right now we can't bring ourselves to stop. It's like two people came in and took over our bodies. What started out as a calm cool night turned into a wild hot night.

**Spencer and Toby have officially lost it. What do you think will happen next? Will this spark up a new relationship between them or will it only make things worse? The only way to find out is if you keep reading and don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This doesn't change anything**

**Flashback**

_The teacher cross his arms and stared at them in disappointment. All of their childish play ended with them breaking a beaker. Mr. Reynolds pointed at the two of them and gestured for them to come up to his desk. Spencer and Toby looked at each other and gulped before getting up and walking towards the teacher's desk. _

_ "This is the last time I'm allowing you two to mess around in my class I will not allow it. You two just cannot keep still when you're around each other. I already know that separating you two won't help much, but I know some that will. You both have detention today after school."_

_ Spencer opened her mouth to protest, but Mr. Reynolds held up his hand. "Yes I know Spencer you've never gotten detention before, but now you have. Now back to your sets."_

_ The two bowed their heads and walked back to their seats. They cleaned up the broken glass then waited for the bell to ring._

_ Toby nudged Spencer's elbow and gestured towards the teacher. "Geez someone has their underwear in a bunch."_

_ Spencer pulled away from him and crossed her arms. She was so upset with herself that she didn't want to talk or joke about it. She was mad at Toby for getting her in trouble, but she was mostly mad at herself for letting him mess around. If only she told him to stop messing around none of this would've happened._

_ "Spence, if you're mad I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you in trouble."  
>The bell rang then Spencer stood up while collecting her stuff.<em>

_ "Don't talk to me anymore," she said then walked out._

**End of flashback**

**Spencer's POV**

A million thoughts are racing through my head right now. My chest rose and fell with every breath I took. I have never been more exhausted than I am right now. That took a lot of energy. I tried to process what just happened, but there wasn't much to think about it. Toby and I had sex very crazy surprisingly wonderful mind blowing sex. It was perfect. I've never done this before and I didn't know it could be this amazing. Doing it with someone I didn't like and surprisingly it was still amazing.

If it's this crazy with someone you don't like, imagine how it would be doing it with someone you love. Everything about it was perfect. Every kiss, touch, and movement felt perfect. Toby was lying next to me on his back still trying to catch his breath. We we're both sweaty and exhausted. Realization finally hit me on what I just did and who I just did it with. I shot up in my bed covering myself up with the sheet.

"Oh my god!"

Toby sat up too and covered up the bottom half of his body. His rock hard abs where still visible and it's slightly distracting to my ranting coming up.

"We just had sex!"

"Yes we did," he confirmed.

I threw my head in my hands and shook my head. "No, that did not just happen. I can't have sex especially not with you! I mean what the hell just happened?"

"Well we did."

I pushed him away. "No, this did not happen. It couldn't have, please tell me I'm dreaming."

"Ouch!" Toby rubbed his elbow after I pinched him. "What was that for?"

"You're supposed to pinch yourself to make sure you're not dreaming."

"Yeah you pinch yourself, not the person next to you!" He said giving me a light shove.

"I didn't shove you, I just tapped you."

"Ugh I can't believe you, you're so annoying!"

"Annoying," he smirked. "I thought I was an idiot."

"That too," I said while crossing my arms.

"Look," he started. "It happened okay, that's the end of the story and just because it happened once doesn't mean it will ever happen again."

"Right and we cannot let it happen again."

He nodded in agreement. "Right."

Toby and I glanced at each other a couple of times. Both of us remained silent. We just sat there glancing over at each other every few seconds. Then the next thing I know, we're cupping each other's face and our lips crash together. Toby rolled over to lay on his back and I climbed on top of him, so I was straddling his waist. I moaned when I felt his hands run down my body to cup my waist.

Reality came over me again and I immediately pulled away then climbed off of him. I saw up in bed and started pulling on any of my clothes that I could find. Toby did the same. Most of his clothes were scattered around some place down stairs. I found his jeans outside my doorway and threw them at him. Luckily he caught them in one swift move. We ran down stairs and I opened the door for him.

"Spencer we should at least talk," he suggested.

"No, not now you have to go."

"Spencer…"

"I said go!" I shouted and he scrambled out the door.

After I left I slammed the door behind him and pressed my back against the door. I took many deep breaths as I tried to think what came over me just hours ago. This whole thing between Toby and I is getting crazy. First it was making out and now this. This can't keep happening. I have to stay away from him.

**Toby's POV**

I ran down the drive way and on to the street. What the hell just happened? I just had sex with my enemy and it was good, great even. Like I didn't know it could be like that. Afterwards Spencer just threw me out like last week's trash. Not that I should blame her. I probably would've done the same thing.

This whole thing between me and Spencer cannot keep happening. Lately anytime I'm around her I feel like kissing her. Why do I feel this way? If I hate her so much, then why do I always want to kiss and touch her? Memories of us kept running through my head. I keep seeing the image of her panting for air while she's lying underneath me. And the way it sounded to hear her call out my name the way she did. The image of her naked body keeps flashing through my head. How hot she looked, no hot isn't even the word to describe how she looked. She looked darn right sexy.

I finally reached my house and ran through my front door. When I walked inside Jenna, was the only one home. She was sitting on the couch reading a book while the T.V played in the background. She glanced up from her book and smiled. I wanted to run upstairs, because she still freaks me out.

"Late night," she teased.

"No," I lied.

"You're all sweaty and you're out of breath."

"I went for a run tonight."

"I thought you go running in the morning."

"Sometimes I go twice"

Jenna set down her book and rose from her spot on the couch. She came over to me and inhaled the sent on my jacket.

"Why do you smell like a woman?"

"I don't know," I lied.

I silently cursed myself for not noticing the smell of Spencer lingering on me sooner. Jenna circled around me trying to find other things that don't look right.

"You were with someone, who is she?"

"I'm not with anyone."

"I didn't say you are with someone, I asked who you were with just hours before."

I shrugged and said, "Nobody."

She nipped me on the back and said, "Good, because you're mine."

My eyes widen as I jumped away from her. "What?"

She bursted out laughing. "I'm just kidding, calm down. Now go take a shower that girls perfume is giving me a head ache."

I walked upstairs to go take a shower, not because Jenna told me to. I took one, because I need to try and wash away all the memories. I kind of like the smell of Spencer's perfume. No Toby, stop it! I got out of the shower then got myself ready for bed. Sleeping didn't do me any good, because every time I closed my eyes I saw Spencer. Everywhere I look now I see Spencer. She is everywhere and I can't get her out of my head.

**Sorry for the long wait. I was away for most of the weekend. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What do you think Spencer and Toby will do now? Will they ever talk or are they both to stubborn? **

**Thanks for reading please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cookie Talk**

**Hey, so this chapter is kind of short, but I also find this chapter kind of hilarious. Anyway enough rambling on to the chapter.**

**Spencer's POV**

A week later all of the seniors gathered in the cafeteria to discuss our class trip coming up in a couple weeks. For our class trip, we're going to Washington D.C. Everyone is excited to go, because it gives them a break from life at school. The school trip will be four days. We leave on a Thursday and come back on a Saturday.

I'm mostly excited for this trip, because I'm getting away from my family. The drama in my house has been increasing ever since Melissa announced her engagement. Her wedding will take place a week after I return from Washington. I'm not really looking forward to my sisters wedding, but it's a huge family event, so of course I have to be there.

"Don't forget to turn in your permission slips by the end of the day tomorrow or it will be to late for you to sign up for the trip," the principal spoke. "The day before we leave the person that you will be rooming with will be listed on the schools website or you can find it in the cafeteria. Mrs. Montgomery is passing out a list of things that are recommended for you to pack for this trip and also the rules. Our first and most important rule is boys are not allowed in the girls rooms and girls you're not allowed in the boys rooms. If anyone of the opposite sex gets caught alone together in a motel room, they will be kicked off the trip and suspended from school for two days. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded in understanding then the principle dismissed us. I walked around to find my friends talking in a group and of course Toby just had to be in that group with his friends. I shook it off and walked over there anyway.

"Hey Spencer," Aria said. "Are you excited for the trip next Thursday."

I smiled and said "yeah it's going to be great."

"Can you believe the schools rule about boys and girls not being allowed to be in the same room," Hanna said. "I mean don't they trust us?"

"They probably made that rule rule for people like Spencer and Toby," Caleb teased making everyone laugh.

Toby glanced at me and I turned away from his gaze. This isn't working. I can't be around Toby, not right now, not ever. I have to get out of here.

"Um I'm going to go turn in my permission slip, so I'll see you guys later."

They all nodded then turned back to their conversation. Toby was the only one looking at me when I walked away. I walked down the hallway to Mrs. Montgomery's classroom. Luckily she was in there, so all I had to do was knock then she gestured for me to come in. She laid her pen down and folded her arms across her desk.

"Spencer you've already been to this class."

"Yeah I know I just wanted to turn in my permission slip."

"Oh okay, I can take it." She reached her hand out to take it, but I forget to hand it to her.

"Spencer in order for me to take it you have to let go."

I finally allowed her to take it. "Oh right sorry."

"You seem a little off today Spencer, is everything okay?"

I nodded and said "yeah I'm fine."

"You look pale."

I slapped my hands together and sighed. "Mrs. Montgomery I don't really have someone that I can talk to about this kind of stuff and you're my best friends mom, so I was wondering if I could talk to you as if you were my mom and not my teacher."

"Shouldn't you be talking to your mom about this?"

"My moms not the motherly type when it comes to teenage advice. The Hastings are all about grades and presenting a good front and right now I just need advice from a mother to a teenage daughter.

"Okay, you'r one of Aria's best friends and I think of you girls as my second daughters, so what ever is on your mind Spencer, you can tell me."

I smiled and said, "thanks."

"So what is on your mind?"

"Um have you ever done something that you know you shouldn't have done, but you still liked it?"

"Well it depends on what you're talking about."

"It's kind of personal."

"Does this have to do with drugs?"

My eyes widen, "what? No, this has nothing to do with drugs. I just did something that I know I shouldn't have done, but I liked what I did."

"It depends on what ever you did. If you did something like kill someone then no it's not okay, but if you did something like eat the last cookie then that's okay. Everyone does it."

"Okay, yes I hate the last cookie, but I know I shouldn't have done it."

I'm pretty sure Mrs. Montgomery was starting to pick up the double meaning behind my words. She nodded her head in understanding.

"I see and did you share the cookie with anyone?"

I nodded and said, "yeah with someone I would never want to share a cookie with in a million years."

"And you're worried about the cookie you shared, because you're afraid that you liked and it that it was good?"

"You see that's my problem. It was good and I did like it a lot."

"Just not the person you shared it with."

I nodded, "yeah. What do I do."

"I think the only thing you can do is talk about it with that person. You need to figure things out about what happened with what you shared. Even if you don't want to and you feel like the only way to solve it is by avoiding that person, it's not."

"What If I'm afraid other people will find out."

She shrugged and said "then other people find out. We're still talking about that cookie right?"

I nodded, "yeah this is about the cookie."

"You'll figure it out just don't think to hard over it."

"Thank you Mrs. Montgomery."

"Alright time for me to switch back to teacher mode. Get to class Spencer."

I laughed and said, "yes ma'am."

When I walked out into the hallway, I accidentally bumped into someone. I was going to apologize until I saw who it was. Of course I just happened to run into Toby.

"Um sorry," he said.

"Yeah me too."

We walked down the hall together, but didn't say a word. It felt strange to be near him and I was having that strange pulling feeling. That feelings when you just want to pull someone towards you and never let them go.

"Did you get your grade back on the assignment?" He asked.

I nodded, "um yeah I got an A on it."

"Me too."

"That's good."

"What did you decide?" He asked.

"Decide about what?"

"Do you think our families are a like or not?"

"In some ways yes and someways no. What about you?"

"I pretty much wrote the same thing."

I nodded my head slowly. "Oh that's cool."

"Spencer," he stopped me in the hallway. "We have to talk."

I sighed and said, "I know we do."

"Then why aren't we talking?"

"We are talking."

He gives me a look that's says "you know what I mean."

"Look I know we need to talk, but I'm just not ready to right now."

"Well I'm ready to talk," he said.

"Well I'm not."

"Then when?"

"When I figure things out. I need time to think things through."

"You need time to figure what out?"

"I just need to think about why."

"You're not going to figure that out on your own."

I shrugged and said, "I might."

"You know what Spencer!" He shouted. "Do what you want don't talk to me. In fact just stay away from me!"

"You want me to stay away from you? But you're the one that came up to talk to me!"

"That's because I thought you would be willing to talk by now!"

"You just said that I should stay away from you, so why talk to me if you don't want to be near me!?"

"You know what!?" He shouted.

"What!"

"I hate you."

"I hate you too!" I yelled then stormed down the hall.

**I feel bad, because I never have time to update any of my other stories, because of school. For those of you who are waiting for updates on my other stories, I'm working on it, but school is really stressing me out. Try to stay patient with me. I haven't forgotten about my other stories, so don't worry! Thanks for reading this chapter, please review!**

**Any guesses on what's going to happen next chapter?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Flight Too D.C**

**Spencer's POV**

On Wednesday night the girls and I decided to spend the night together, so we could help each other pack and get to the airport on time. We were originally going to stay at my house, but Melissa and Ian are home, so we ended up at Hanna's. Aria, Emily, and I already had our stuff packed and ready to go, but Hanna still had more to pack. I don't understand why she needs to pack more, we're only going to be gone for four days and she's packing like she's going on a world tour.

Hanna was the least excited out of all of us about going on this trip. She was excited, but that changed when she found out that she Caleb wouldn't be able to hang out as much. They won't be able to hang out in each other's motel room and she was upset about that. Other than that Hanna was excited to go. Emily was worried about her mom not letting her go, but eventually she gave in. I had no trouble asking my parents if I could go since they say I need to leave the house more.

Aria brought up a bowl of popcorn and coffee for us to have. Hanna was still over by her bed trying to fit everything into her suitcase. The poor blonde tried sitting on it, jumping on it, which ended up with her almost hurting herself. She even tried to tie it closed. Hanna tried everything to get her suitcase closed. Nothing seemed to be working.

"Ugh," Hanna groaned. "My stupid suitcase won't close!"

I swallowed the popcorn that was in my mouth and said. "Hanna you won't be able to fit your whole closet in there."

"It's not my whole closet Spencer, it's my whole dresser."

Emily picked up Hanna's check list and laughed. "Hanna, why do you need twenty pairs of sunglasses?"

"Um hello a pair for each day."

"We're going for four days Han, not a year," Aria said.

"Tease me all you want, but I'll be getting the last laugh when we get stranded somewhere and I'm the only one who was prepared."

"I seriously doubt we'll end up stranded somewhere," Aria said.

"You don't know that. I mean that dude from Gilbert's island didn't think he would end up lost, but they we're stranded on that island for years," Hanna said.

"That was a T.V show Hanna," Emily said.

"Yeah and its Gilligan's Island," I corrected.

"Whatever!" she exclaimed. "My point is that you never know."

I rolled my eyes and went back to checking off my list. Everything I need is right here. My mind wondered on how I would handle going on this trip with Toby around. I also have to remember that I might not see him much on the trip. The school has a very strict rule about interaction with the opposite sex. I should've made that a rule for myself before I slept with Toby. Even if it was the best sex I will ever have.

**Toby's POV**

Five pairs of jeans check, sunglasses check, five shirts check, boxers check, sunscreen check, books check, iPhone check, towels check, shampoo and soap check. I went through my list of things I need to pack and I seem to have everything. Tomorrow the whole senior class will be going to Washington D.C and I'm excited. Maybe this trip will help me get Spencer out of my mind. I know that Spencer will also be on the trip, but maybe I won't be around her much or maybe not at all if I'm lucky.

Maybe while I'm on this trip I will meet another girl. Instead of thinking about Spencer 24/7, I'll be thinking about the other girl I meet. I've never really believe in the whole "falling in love." It's not my thing. Maybe that is why I crave to have Spencer around. She believes in the same thing that I do. One thing she and I always had in common is our ideas on the whole relationships and being in love. I remember her telling me about what she thought about love.

**Flashback**

It was a cold September night Spencer and Toby, were hanging out at the Grill waiting for Toby's friend Caleb to show up. While they were waiting they noticed a bunch of couples in the place. There was one couple gazing at each other like love sick puppies. Another couple was shaking a plate of fries and feeding them to each other. Some people found that adorable, but Spencer and Toby found it disgusting. The couple that was sharing fries started kissing. Both Spencer and Toby made a face of discuss.

"Couples like that discuss me," Spencer said.

"You mean you don't like the whole two straws in a milkshake kind of love?" Toby teased.

"It's not that I don't like it it's just I don't believe in that kind of thing. The whole thing about being in a relationship with someone and everyone waiting their whole life to meet the one they'll spend the rest of their life with."

Toby leaned back in his chair. "Really you don't believe in any of that?"

She shook her head. "No."

"That's strange I would think a girl like you would be into that."

Spencer scuffled and said "well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not like most girls."

"You're right though being in a relationship would be stupid, which is why I will never commit to anyone."

She clinked her cup against Toby's cup and said "I'll agree to that."

Toby took a fry from their basket and held it up for Spencer. As a joke she took the fry out of his hand with her mouth. The two laughed and continued waiting for their other friend to show up.

**End of flashback**

I smiled at the memory. Even though I hate to admit it, Spencer and I did have the best times. I remember that short time when we were friends I could go to her about anything. We thought about the same things and most of the time we liked the same things. I don't know what happened between us honestly. We just started hating each other. It all started after that incident in science class. I got her in trouble and she gave me the cold shoulder for the rest of the week. Pretty soon that week turned into a more weeks and eventually we just stopped talking all together and the only time we did talk was when we were screaming I hate you to each other.

Part of me wonders that if I never got her in trouble we would still be friends. Maybe we would've been closer than we were before. Maybe she would've been my best friend. There are some many what ifs and maybe's going through my head right now. What if we didn't meet when we met? Did she really hate me the first time she said I hate you? Instead of saying I hate her back, what if she was trying to tell me something? I shook the thoughts out of my head and got back to packing.

The next morning I woke up at 5am, so I had time to go for a jog. After my jog I showered and ate breakfast. By the time I finished it was 7 o'clock. I have to be at the airport by 8.

When I arrived at the airport, most of my classmates were here. Caleb and Ezra were reading motorcycle magazines. Aria and Emily were double checking their packing list. Hanna was arguing with the security guard about not being able to take her favorite shampoo and a bottle of lotion with her on the plane.

"I'm sorry ma'am," the guard said. "But you have to leave that here."

"No the only thing you should be sorry about is how much I paid for these products. Am I going to get a refund for losing all of this crap?"

"Ma'am, please keep the lines moving."

"Me keep the line moving?" Hanna replied. "You keep the line moving asshole."

I shook my head and laughed at the argument Hanna was getting herself into. As I looked around the place I didn't see Spencer anywhere. I wondered where she was, because I know she's here. Knowing Spencer she probably spent the night at the airport so she wouldn't be late. I walked over to stand by Caleb and Ezra.

"Hey Toby," Ezra said.

"Hi," I said while still searching the airport for Spencer. I was trying to make it look like I was staring at the flight times.

Caleb chuckled and said "your girlfriend went to look for coffee."

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"You were looking for Spencer."

"No I wasn't."

"Yeah whatever you say. Anyway she went to get coffee."

"Oh yeah she went to get coffee," Ezra said. "And she found something else."

I lifted my head up and saw Spencer smiling and talking to some guy. The guy looked to be about our age and was the perfect height for Spencer. Every time the guy opened his mouth, Spencer would laugh. In that moment something came over me. I wasn't sure what I was feeling in that moment, but I felt strange. Was it discuss I felt for seeing a guy and a girl flirt with each other or was it a ping of jealousy? Why would I be jealous? I don't even like. I don't like her right?

Spencer ended her conversation with the boy then continued her walk to her friends. I relaxed a little when she broke the conversation with that boy. Maybe she walked away because she realized that the guy was fliting with her and since she doesn't care for that she stopped talking to him. The sound of a teacher clapping got my attention.

"Alright everyone pay attention. We are boarding the plane in twenty minutes, so I will be announcing who will be sitting with whom on the plane. There are three seats in each row, but not all of you will be sitting in a group of three with your friends."

Everyone quieted down while the teacher read off our names. I'll probably be sitting next to Caleb or Ezra or maybe both. Emily, Hanna, and Caleb were already called to sit together. I guess that crossed Caleb off my list. Next they called out Aria, Ezra, and Noel Khan. That will be interesting for Ezra to deal with, because Noel is Aria's ex-boyfriend.

If I'm not sitting with Caleb or Ezra, then who am I sitting next to? My question was answered when I heard the teacher say. "Spencer Hasting and Toby Cavanaugh will be sitting together."

I rolled my eyes of course there're pairing me up with Spencer. Out of all the people in the senior class, why do they always pair me up with Spencer? Do they not understand that we don't get a long? Plus I'm trying to keep my distance from her. Our other friends laughed at the looks on our faces. Like always they teased us about it and told us not to make out in the planes bathroom.

We were instructed to find out plane buddies and bored the plane together. I walked over to Spencer and she had a bag strapped over her should and a book in her hand. She rolled her eyes and led the way towards the bordering station. We handed them our plane tickets then took our seats on the plane. Spencer really wanted the window seat and so did it. For some strange reasons she let me have it without even putting up a fight. Maybe this flight won't be as bad as I thought, but every flight has problems.

"Can you stop kicking my feet," Spencer said.

"I'm not kicking your feet you're kicking your own feet."

"Do you know how stupid that sounds?" I am not kicking my own feet."

I rolled my eyes and said "whatever."

She nudged my shoulder. "Don't you whatever me."

I leaned my head back and groaned. "You are so annoying."

'Yeah well, so are you."

Hanna leaned across the aisle and whispered. "Hey mom dad stop the arguing."

Spencer crossed her arms and mumbled. "He started it."

"I did not you started it!'

"Shut up!"

"Hastings Cavanaugh, zip it!" A teacher scolded

We sank down in our seats with our arms crossed. Throughout the flight I kept stealing glances of her. The way her eyes grow when she got angry and how they burned with hatred towards her enemies. The way her cheeks glow a dark shade of red and her hands shake from anger. Even when she's mad she's hot. Wait did I just think that.

**Aria's POV**

At some point during the flight I fell asleep and woke up with my head lying on Ezra's shoulder. I smiled to myself then lifted my head up to look around. Almost everyone was asleep right now, accept for Emily. She was listening to her music while reading a magazine.

When I looked over at Spencer I was surprised at what I saw. Spencer's head was lying on Toby's shoulder and Toby's head was leaning against hers. They were asleep and most likely had no idea what they were doing. I shook Ezra's shoulder to wake him up and pointed at Spencer and Toby. Ezra smiled then woke up Caleb and Hanna. The Hanna tapped Emily's shoulder to get her to look.

"Could they be anymore married without actually being married?" Hanna said.

"They are so cute," Emily said. "If only they could see how perfect they are for each other."

"Ezra hand me my camera I'm going to take a picture," I said.

He took my camera out of my bag and gave it to me. I turned the camera on then aimed it at Spencer and Toby. Then I snapped a picture and the camera made a bright flash. We were worried the flash would wake them up, but it didn't. Spencer snuggled up more against Toby and he adjusted his head against hers.

"Aw babies," Hanna said.

"You know there're going to find out about that picture," Caleb said.

I shrugged and said. "I don't care."

**Spencer's POV**

Fifteen minutes after I fell asleep I felt a small bump and the flight attendant making an announcement. They told us that we have now landed in D.C and to make sure we don't forget all of our belongings. When I opened my eyes I realized I was lying on something rough, but soft. I looked up and saw that my head was leaning against Toby's shoulder. My eyes widened and I sat up quickly. I fell asleep on Toby's shoulder. I punched his shoulder to wake him up.

"Ouch!" He said while rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"The plane landed already, but we just got on the plane."

"It's only a thirty six minute flight."

We rose up from our seats and grabbed our carry-on bags. I had trouble reaching mine, so Toby grabbed it for me. I took my bag from him then led the way out of his plane

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. What do you think will happen between Spencer and Toby while they are in New York? Thanks for reading please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Permission to speak**

**Toby's POV**

When I was standing in line at the baggage area, Spencer was standing in front of me. I still feel like we should talk about what we did, but she doesn't want to. She knows that this is something we should talk about, but she's stubborn. How are we supposed to understand what and why it happened if we don't talk? It's really frustrating how she thinks she can figure it out on her own. We both had sex. She understands that it takes two people to have sex.

Spencer picked up her bag and almost dropped it. I caught her bag with my hand before it hit her foot. She took it without saying a word. I picked up my own bag and walked behind her.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" I asked.

"Thank you," she said while avoiding eye contact.

"You're still not talking to me."

"I'm not ready to talk."

"Well we need to."

"Maybe we don't have to talk."

We stopped talking when a few of our classmates walked by. The two girls stood together to take a selfie to send to their boyfriends back at home. Spencer rolled her eyes at the girl and tried not to notice their existence. After the girls took their selfies they kept on walking.

"Do I have permission to speak?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's really annoying."

One of the teachers's clapped their hands to get our attention. "Alright students gather around I'm going to tell you who your roommates will be if you don't know already. Cindy and Mindy you two are roommates. Caleb and Ezra you two are roommates. Aria and Emily you two are roommates. Toby and Noel you two are roommates. Spencer and Hanna you two are roommates."

I rolled my eyes when they told me I would be rooming with Noel Khan. That's almost as bad as rooming with Spencer. Accept Spencer smells prettier, looks pretty, and is pretty. After the teacher told everyone their roommate, we were gestured to get on the busses to our hotel. The bus ride took about fifteen minutes.

The hotel we arrive at is very nice. The lobby is fancy the rooms are joint rooms. Caleb and Ezra's room is connected to my hotel room, so I can go over there anytime. Of course there's a wall and a door between the two rooms, so we can't just literally walk over there at any time. The rooms are pretty nice. There are two beds, a mini fridge, a good size bathroom, a living room, and a nice view looking out the window. This trip is going to be awesome.

"Hey roomy," Noel said, while throwing his suitcase on one of the beds. "What do you say we order a pizza and call in some hot girls?"

"We can't have any parties remember Noel? It's a class trip," I said.

"They never said anything about not throwing parties."

"We're not supposed to have girls in here. We could get in trouble."

He smirked and said. "That's if we get caught."

"I don't think we should have a party tonight. Anyway we have a class meeting in ten minutes."

Noel scuffled, "You're a baby Toby, and everyone thinks you're the cool one."

"I just think it would be better to have the party Saturday."

"Why on Saturday?"

"All the teachers are going to be out of the hotel that night. I think Mrs. Montgomery got them all to go see the president speak."

Noel smirked and patted me on the shoulder. "That's smart Toby really smart. Good thinking."

**Spencer's POV**

"I did not fall asleep on Toby's shoulder," I said, while getting a soda out of the mini fridge.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and sighed. Hanna was sitting on her bed painting her toe nails. I was so embarrassed that everyone caught me laying my head on Toby's shoulder. That didn't give anything away though right? I mean lying your head on someone's shoulder while you're sleeping is something you do on instinct, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal. Even if it's not, I'm trying to make it seem like I wasn't sleeping on Toby's shoulder.

"Yes you were Spencer," Hanna said. "You guys were all cuddled up together. Your head was on his shoulder and Toby was leaning his head against yours."

"No you must have seen it wrong. Toby was looking over my head and my head wasn't on his shoulder."

"Spencer I know what sleeping on someone's shoulder looks like and you were lying on Toby's shoulder. You guys actually looked really cute. You almost looked like a real couple."

"If I was sleeping on his shoulder, why didn't you wake me up?" I whipped my shoulder and said. "Now I have Toby germs."

"Cause you guys looked so cute and I swore I saw Toby kiss your forehead."

"He did not kiss my forehead or any part of my body."

Hanna smirked and said. "He kissed you on the lips before."

I pointed at her as warning and said. "Never speak of it."

Hanna laughed and went back to painting her toe nails. When I opened up my book, there was a knock on the door. Since Hanna had no intention of answering the door, I did. The door was barely half way open when Aria and Emily barged into the room. They both went straight to our mini fridge.

"Do you guys have any lemonade?" Aria asked.

"Or Oreos," Emily added.

"Hello to you guys too," I replied sarcastically.

Hanna jumped off the bed. "Did you guys seriously come over here to eat our food?"

Aria wrapped an arm around each of us and said. "Of course not we came here to see our favorite girls."

I sighed and pointed at the blue bag on the floor. "The Oreos are in there."

"Yay!" Aria squealed then ran to dig them out.

Aria and Emily sat on my bed and I sat next to Hanna on her bed. I could tell by the look on Hanna's face that she was not done talking about what we were discussing.

Emily gestures between the two of us. "We're we interrupting something?"

"No you were not," I said.

"Spencer's in denial," Hanna said.

"What is she in denial about?" Emily asked.

"She's in denial about Toby kissing her forehead while she was sleeping."

"Wow," Emily said. "I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"I'm surprised Hanna used denial correctly in a sentence," Aria said.

"I swear I saw Toby kiss Spencer's forehead!" Hanna exclaimed.

"You were seeing things Hanna," I insisted.

"No I saw it. You were snuggled up against his shoulder and Toby was asleep too. His head was resting against yours. Toby woke up for a second, kissed your forehead, then went back to sleep. I swear I saw him."

Aria smiled "did he brush her hair back too?"

"No her hair was already pushed back, but I swear he kissed you," Hanna said.

"How do you know that it wasn't you who was sleeping and that Caleb kissed your forehead? You could've gotten the images mixed up," I said.

Hanna sighed and slammed her hands on the bed. Aria and Emily are too busy eating all of my Oreo's to care what we were talking about. While we were handing out in the room, there was a knock on the door. The teachers were telling us to be down at our class meeting in five minutes. We got off the bed and scrambled around to get ready.

We arrived to the meeting and of course Hanna wanted to sit with the guys. Hanna watched as I took the empty seat next to Toby and smirked.

"He's probably resisting the urge to kiss you again," Hanna teased.

I kicked her in the foot and she jumped. Once the teachers started talking, everyone else got quite. The teacher's gave us a list of thing that we're doing. Tomorrow we're taking a tour of down town and visiting the museum. On Saturday we're taking a tour of the White House then we have a free day for the rest of the day.

Mrs. Montgomery told us who would be in our groups. "You're all divided into groups of eight and I will announce who those groups are. Group one is: Mona, Andrew, Shawna, Mindy, Sidney, Ryley, Sean and Noel. Group two: Emily, Maya, Toby, Ezra, Aria, Spencer, Caleb, and Hanna."

After all of the groups were announced, we were told to return to our rooms. We were allowed to come down for dinner at any time between 5pm-9pm. The girls and I decided to skip and hang out in the hotel all night. That was until the teachers told Emily and Aria to get back to their room.

When the lights went down that was when I thought about stuff. I thought about school, my life, my friends, and my family. I thought about things that have happened to me in the past. Another thing I thought about was Toby. Of course he always has to pop in my head now. If it wasn't for our many slip ups my mind wouldn't be thinking about Toby all the time. It's starting to get really annoying. Who cares if we had sex? Can't mind just let it go? Can I let it go?

**Thanks for reading please review! **

**Next chapter will be about what they do in D.C. What happens when Spencer and Toby are alone together at a party? Will they ignore each other, talk things out, or will they have another slip up?**


	16. Chapter 16

**You+Me**

**Toby's POV**

Spencer's in the same group as me. Of course that would happen. In fact Spencer and I have been ending up being around each other a lot for school relative activities. I'm convinced that my friends hacked the computer system, so Spencer and I would always end up in the same group. Of course Caleb and Ezra started teasing me about it during the meeting. My friends and Spencer's friends have this idea of Spencer and I getting together. That's never going to happen. Spencer and I will never get together in anyway, accept for that one times, but never again. After the meeting I went back to my hotel room and found Noel lying on his bed looking at a magazine with pictures of swimsuit models.

"Hey Toby," he closed his magazine then jumped off the bed. "I heard Spencer Hastings is in your group that's tight."

"How is that tight? Spencer's annoying and stubborn."

He shrugged and said, "She maybe stubborn, but she's hot as hell."

I shrugged, "she's alright."

"She's alright!" He exclaimed. "She's hot! I would give anything to get Spencer Hastings in bed." He sat next to me on my bed and nudged my shoulder. "Would you screw her?"

"What?"

"Would you screw her? You know get her in the sheets?"

I faked a cough. "No I don't like Spencer and I'm not attracted to her at all."

"Not even a little."

"Nope not at all."

He jumped off the bed and said, "You're weird."

"Just because I'm the only guy in high school that doesn't want to screw Spencer, does not mean I'm weird!" I exclaimed.

"Yes it does," he said then walking into the bathroom.

The whole conversation was frustrating for me. Hearing Noel bragging about wanting to get with Spencer, made me feel strange. A part of me wanted to shout out that I've already screwed Spencer, so I beat you to it. Another part of me wanted to ignore it and move on with my life. An even smaller part of me wanted to tell Noel to back off, so I could claim Spencer as mine.

**Spencer's POV**

_A pair of hands ran down my body gently. His lips were pecking every inch of my neck. My breath got hitched in the back of my throat my nails digging into his back. His movements were gently and rough at the same time. A gasp escaped my mouth as his lips moved to gaze over my collar bone. Every nip, touch, and kiss felt amazing. His breathing got heavier. He panted out my name like a sweet song. We finally reached our limits and he gasped to catch his breath. He stopped kissing my neck and hovered over me, so we are now face to face. I gasped again when I saw that the person above me is Toby Cavanaugh._

I shot up in my bed with sweat beating down my face. My whole body was shaking as I tried to catch my breath. I lay back in my bed and ran my hands through my hair. I'm going crazy here. I just had a sex dream about Toby. My breathing subsided a little. I turned my head to check the time, 7am. It's time to get up and get ready for today's activates. When we got down to breakfast, Toby, Ezra, Caleb, and Noel were already down here. Of course Hanna wanted me to sit with them, which means I have to sit next to Toby. This whole thing is weird. I know we need to talk about everything and I think I'm ready to. I'm ready to talk and he's probably over it by now.

Noel clamped his hand on Toby's shoulder and said, "Toby and I are throwing a party in our hotel room, are you ladies coming?"

"Coming to what?" Aria asked.

Aria and Emily pulled up a chair and sat around the table. It was obvious that they just woke up since Aria didn't even bother to put makeup on. Emily looked like a mindless Zombie staring off into space.

"To Noel's party," Ezra said.

Aria looked at Noel. "You're having a party."

"Yeah tomorrow night in our hotel room and you're all invited."

"How can we have a party with the teacher's around?" Emily asked.

"The teachers are going to see the president speak tomorrow," I said.

"That means we'll be unsupervised for a few hours," Noel said. "So what do you guys say are you all coming?"

We looked at each other than nodded. Maybe attending one of Noel's parties will be good to clear my head. While I'm there maybe I can pull Toby to the side and talk to him. The teacher's told us to finish up with our breakfast and hurry up to get ready. The busses are loading and their leaving in thirty minutes. Everyone scrambled to get themselves ready. Toby and I were the first ones downstairs. For a moment we stood there awkwardly for everyone else.

"Toby," I whispered. He looked at me, but didn't say anything. "I'm ready to talk now."

He crossed his arms. "Are you now?"

"Yeah, but not right here in front of everyone. I was thinking we could talk at the party tomorrow. Maybe we could meet up somewhere to talk."

The other group members showed up and the teachers are now ushering towards the bus. Toby still didn't say anything. He stood there debating silently in his head if he should agree or not. I lost him in the crowed when we were loading the bus. I sat in one of the empty seats on the bus. Emily was sitting with Maya, Hanna sat with Caleb, and Aria sat with Ezra. I didn't mind much. I kind of like sitting by myself. Someone from behind me tapped my shoulder. When I turned around it was Toby.

**Toby's POV**

"We're in Washington D.C, so where's the Statue of liberty?" Hanna blurted out.

"The Statue of Liberty is in New York Han," Spencer said.

"Is Today almost over," Hanna complained. "I want to get back to my hotel room take a nice bubble bath and fall asleep to reading fashion magazines."

"I think we're going to a museum today," Aria said.

"I forgot that was today," Spencer said.

"Wow since when does Spencer Hastings make a mistake?" Caleb teased.

Spencer glared at him and said, "Shut up."

Hearing Spencer tell Caleb to shut up was strange for me. Normally I'm the one she tells to shut up. I'm sure I'll get my chance later. When lunch was over, we went to the museum. Walking around the museum wasn't as exciting as it should've been. After our trip to the museum we got back on the bus and went to the hotel.

**The party **

One of the students from our class agreed to keep watch for any sign of teachers coming. The teacher's left the hotel two hours ago and people started showing up an hour after they left. The party hasn't even been going on for more than an hour and the place is packed. Noel invited some other people that he met in the hotel. I tried to stay out of everyone's way since I'm not a big fan of these types of parties. Everyone was finding someone to dance with or make out with. One couple already left the room to find a room for their selves.

Caleb ran up and clamped his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, what up man!"

I was not surprised to see that Caleb is already drunk. Just minutes before he was over at the mini bar chugging down shots. Now he's over here making a fool of himself .

"Hey Caleb."

"Dude, how tight it this party?"

I faked a smile. "It's pretty tight."

"I know right." He backed up towards the crowed and pointed at me. I'll be right back I'm going to get another drink. Do you want one?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm good."

He shrugged and started drunk dancing towards the bar. I couldn't help myself from laughing at him. Caleb really is a mess when he gets drunk. My eyes scanned across the room as four figures made their way into the room. The girls that just walked in were Aria, Hanna, Emily, and… Holy crap! My eyes popped out of my head and my jaw was literally on the floor when I saw Spencer. Spencer was dressed in a black pencil skirt with a purple low cut blouse. The outfit she's wearing shows off her curse just right. I'd hate to be the one to admit it, but she looks hot. Each of them smiled at me when they stopped in front of me. Caleb made his way over and flung his arm around Hanna.

"Sup babe," he slurred.

Hanna groaned, "Caleb I thought I told you not to get drunk without me."

He shrugged, "sorry babe, want to go take some shots?"

"Yes," she said then they walked off together.

Ezra and Maya found us in the crowed. Ezra had his arm wrapped around Aria's waist and she was blushing the whole time. Maya was standing really close to Emily. I tried to pay attention to our conversation, but my eyes kept wondering over to Spencer. Why am I just now seeing that skirt? After a while Ezra asked Aria to follow him somewhere and she did. Then Maya asked Emily if she wanted to dance. Emily smiled and said, "Yes." That left Spencer and I to stand together in a sea of people.

"Can we talk now?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Could we do it someplace more private?"

"Yeah I know a place."

We left the crowed of people and went off on our own. I led her out into the hallway and down the hall a few doors down. She waited while I pulled out a room key to open the door. I allowed her to walk inside first then I walked in after her shutting the door behind me. The light by the bed was already on, so we didn't stumble over anything when we walked in.

"Is this Caleb and Ezra's room?" She asked.

"No, this is mine."

She gave me a strange look, "but you share a room with Noel."

"Noel snores and I got tired of it, so I decided to pay for my own room."

She smiled, "oh clever."

We sat next to each other on the bed. For a moment we just sat there in silence. Spencer was tapping her fingers together and looking around the room. That feeling of awkwardness has returned and neither one of us wanted to talk first. I guess I will have to be the one to break the ice.

"Why are you here Spencer?"

She swallowed hard, "We both know why I'm here Toby."

"Are you really ready to talk?" I asked. "I thought you wanted to figure this out on your own."

She got up from the bed and started walking around. "I did want to figure this out on my own or at least try to figure it out. I've always been the kind of person to do something and know why I did it, but this time." She flapped her hands in the air. "This time I don't know."

"Spencer we all do things without knowing the reasons why. It's a part of life."

"Yeah," she said while sitting back down. "But what happened between us?"

"Well we had sex."

"Yes I know that, but why would we do that. I mean we don't like each other right?"

"Right and it just happened." I paused for a second. "And everyone makes mistakes."

For some reason Spencer looked a little hurt when I said that. "So now sleeping with me was a mistake?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I mean it kind of was. It wasn't planned that's what I meant by a mistake. I mean the sex wasn't a mistake, but the time.  
>I sighed and threw my head in my hands. "And I don't know."<p>

"I know what you're trying to say and it was a mistake." She said. "And it's something that we can't let happen again."

"How can we prevent something like that from happening again? Every time we have a fight we end up making out and our make out is what led to us having sex."

"Maybe we should try not arguing at all."

I put my hand over my chest and faked a gasp. "Stop our fighting, but Spencer that's our thing."

She laughed, "Well I guess we'll have to find a different way to spend our time."

"But it's not the same." I fake pouted. "So you really think giving up arguing is the only way to prevent it?" I asked seriously.

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah and maybe we should stay away from each other for not until we learn how to control ourselves."

I nodded in agreement. "I guess staying away from each other would be best."

"Yeah," she whispered. "It would."

We were so caught up in our conversation that we didn't even realize how close we are. Her eyes are staring into mine and our lips our only a few centimeters apart. I can feel her minty breath on my neck.

"So I guess we should move away now," I whispered.

She nodded, but didn't make any movements to get up. "Yeah we should."

Then it happened. Our lips smashed together and our arms came around to hold each other. My hand gripped at her waist while her fingers nipped at the back of my hair. It's funny because we just talked about how we should avoid this and now here we are clinging to each other while we kiss for dear life. She took off my jacket and threw it to the side. I leaned us back, so we were lying on the bed with me on top of her. Her hands roamed down my body to unbutton my shirt. She got my shirt off then threw it somewhere in the room. I took off her blouse and threw it in the same direction my shirt went. Our clothes were torn off then thrown across the room.

Spencer's nails scratched down my back as I thrusted in and out of her quickly. She moaned loudly and kept screaming out my name. This feels amazing. I kissed down her neck and my lips traveled down between her breasts.

"Shit!" She moaned as I moved harder and faster.

My breath was getting shaky and I was about to lose it any second. I could tell that Spencer was close too. She brought my face back up, so I could kiss her lips. I moaned as her tongue slipped into my mouth. I'm so close right now. Spencer moaned louder as we came together. I collapsed on top of her and started panting. My mind was feeling a little hazy right now. I got off of Spencer and lied next to her trying to catch my breath. Spencer was breathing so heavily I was afraid she would pass out. When I looked at her, she was already asleep. I guess I wore her out. I fell asleep not long after. My mind is still going crazy after that.

**Okay, so I know the ending isn't great, but I've been working on it for hours and got a little lazy at the end. That's what happens when you work on something for a long time and you just want to be done with it. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for next time. Thanks for reading please review! And have a Happy Thanksgiving. **


	17. Chapter 17

**The Great Compromise**

**Toby's POV**

The sunlight peeked through the window curtain. I don't know what time it is and I have no idea when I fell asleep. My arm is wrapped around something. I figured I was just holding onto a pillow, but when o moved my hand I felt someone's bare skin. My eyes shot open and I found myself having my arm wrapped around some girl. Her back is turned to me, so all I could see was her brown hair. I lifted my head up to see who I had my arm wrapped around. My eyes widen when I saw that it was Spencer that I'm holding.

I took a deep breath and carefully tried moving my arm from around her without waking her up. We came here last night to talk about our first time. We both agreed that it was a mistake and nothing like that should ever happen again. Then the next thing you know, we're ripping each other's clothes off and going at it like wild animals. What the hell is wrong with us? My next step is to get out of bed before Spencer wakes up. When I moved, Spencer started to stir. She made a mumbling sound like she was trying to figure out where she is. Then she rolled over to lie on her back. She turned her head to the right and gasped once she saw me.

"Oh no, did we?"

I nodded, "we did."

"Not again." She ran her fingers through her hair and groaned. "What the hell is wrong with us?"

Spencer got up and started putting her clothes on. This is the second time that we slept together and the third time we had a slip up. This really cannot keep happening. It seems like no matter how hard we try to prevent it from happening, it ends up happening. We both stood up and met each other in the middle of the room. Spencer wasn't completely dressed and I still need to find my shirt.

"Have you seen my blouse?"

"Um I think I threw it over there," I said, while pointing towards the table in the corner of the room.

She walked over there and started looking for it. She finally found it sprawled out on the floor behind the table. While she was putting her blouse back on, I was looking for my shirt. I ended up finding it hanging over the lamp shield.

"This cannot keep happening," she said while walking back over to me. "We really need to stay away from each other."

"I know, but we're in the same tour group."

"All we have to do is stand next to our friends and far away from each other."

"What about at school?"

"We will avoid each other."

"How can we avoid each other? With our luck we'll probably get paired up again."

"If that happens we will just do it and be done with it."

"Did you say do it?"

She shook her head and said, "no, I mean we do our work."

I looked down and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"This whole thing is my fault. I started it by kissing you."

"Um excuse me, but I'm pretty sure I kissed you."

"No, I totally kissed you first."

"You may have kissed me, but I spiced things up by ripping off your shirt, so it's my fault."

"Taking my shirt off was nothing. It was me taking off your blouse and bra that got things going."

"You are so delusional if you think you're the one that started this."

"Here we go again with you being the same stubborn person you always are!"

She gasped, "I'm not stubborn, I'm right."

"You're right to be wrong!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Maybe not to you, because you're stubborn."

"You're an idiot!" She shouted.

"You're stubborn!"

"I kissed you first!"

"No, I kissed you first like this!"

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body against mine. Then I crashed my lips onto hers and she responded instantly. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her fingers were getting tangled up in my hair. I gripped her waist and pulled her body closer to mine. She moaned and slipped her tongue into my mouth. Spencer finally opened her eyes and pushed me away once she realized what we were doing.

I pulled back and took a few steps away from her. "I'm sorry," I breathed out."

She sighed and sat down on the end of the bed. I waited a few seconds before sitting down next to her.

"Something's really wrong with us." She spoke after awhile.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah I know."

"If we hate each other, then why do we keep doing this?"

"Maybe it has nothing to do with emotion. Maybe it's because everyone else is doing it and we've never done anything like this before."

"What are you saying?"

"Clearly we're not going to be able to stay away from each other, so maybe we should just keep doing it."

"Having sex with each other."

I shrugged. "Yeah I mean sex doesn't have to come with emotions right? We don't have to like each other. Maybe we can just have a casual sex relationship. It will make things easier for us and who knows maybe this will help us get tired of it. If we get tired of it then we'll stop eventually."

"So basically we're each other's bed buddy."

"Something like that."

She thought about it for a few minutes. "Well I have to admit the sex is pretty great. Its amazing actually. I guess we could give it a try, but there are some rules."

"What kind of rules?"

"For one our friends cannot know about this. Two we stop as soon as one of us starts dating someone, which won't be to likely. Lastly we can't grow emotions for each other and we can't start liking each other or even the strong L word. Agreed?"

I nodded and said, "agreed."

**Spencer's POV**

Thankfully Hanna was not back in the room when I walked in. When I walked in her bed was made and it looked like she never came home. She probably went off with Caleb last night. It's also a good thing she isn't here, because if she was she would be question me about where I was. She might ask why my hair is messed up and why my makeup is smeared all over the place. I didn't even notice my makeup looked bad until I looked in the mirror. I grabbed some clothes then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When I came back out, Hanna was just getting home. I'm guessing she had a fun night since that smile of hers never left her face. She stumbled blindly towards her bed and sat down.

"Morning," I said.

"Good morning," she smiled like an idiot."

I smiled, "where were you?"

"With Caleb," she giggled."

"Are you still drunk Hanna?"

"Nope," her smile widen. "I'm in love."

"I'm guessing that you and Caleb had a lot of fun."

She nodded, "oh yeah we had a lot of fun."

There was a knock on our door and Hanna got up to answer it. Aria and Emily walked in the room and sat down on one of the beds. The both looked exhausted. Aria looked the worst.

"Aria what happen to you?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night."

"Did you and Ezra heat things up last night?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, but that's not the reason I couldn't sleep."

"Why couldn't you sleep last night?"

"Last night I was lying in bed and I was really tired, but I couldn't sleep. I don't know who sleeps in the rooms above us, but last night there was some wild couple going at it like animals."

"You mean on the boys floor?" Hanna asked.

"Yes!" Aria exclaimed. "There were these two people in the hotel room above us. I think it's two doors down from Toby and Noel's room."

"And you could hear the two having sex," Hanna said.

"Yes and they were loud, oh my god I've never heard a couple got at it like that."

"Who do you think it was?" Emily asked,

"I'm pretty sure they were a high school couple on this trip, but I don't know."

"Maybe it was Noel and some girl," Hanna said.

Aria shook her head. "I don't know who they were, but they sounded like they were trying to break the bed."

"Are Spencer and I the only ones that didn't hook up with somebody last night?" Emily asked.

I shrugged and said," yeah I guess so."

"I'm tired," Hanna said.

"Yeah me too," I said.

"What are we doing today?" Aria asked.

"We're taking a tour of the White House then we're going to the airport," Emily said.

"Yes we get to go home!" Hanna exclaimed. "I missed my bed."

"Yeah me too," I said. "We should probably head down stairs."

We got up from where we were sitting and walked down to the lobby. When we got there all the boys and most of the girls were already down here. They were just starting to load people on the bus. I turned my head and caught Toby talking to Noel about something. Noel was bragging about something while Toby stood there acting like he cared. This whole thing between Toby and I is crazy, but it's something we both agreed on. So what if we get together every once in awhile to have sex? Lots of people do it, so why not us?

**Thanks for reading! What do you think will happen between Spencer and Toby? Will they be able to keep their relationship a secret or will people find out? Will they keep things causal or will feelings start to show? Review and tell me what you think. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Home Not so Sweet Home**

**Spencer's POV**

Our class got back to Rosewood at 3pm. When I got to the airport, I wasn`t surprised to see that nobody from my family cared to show up. Hanna's mom showed up with a shopping bag filled with new clothes for her. Emily's parents showed up with flowers. Aria's dad came to pick up Aria and her mom. It seems like most of my class got picked up by their parents. My family is too busy with Melissa planning her wedding. God forbid they take twenty minutes out of their time to come pick up their other daughter.

I watched all the students leave with their families, while I sat on a bench trying to get a hold of someone from my family. Before I left for Washington, my car started making a funny noise, so I had to take it in to get fixed. Otherwise I would`ve driven myself here and I would`ve had a way to get home. After the tenth time of trying to get ahold of somebody, I finally gave up. I`ll just have to get a cab. The line for renting a cab looks really long. I sighed and took my place in the back of the line.

"Spencer."

I turned around and saw Toby standing to the side. His bag was strapped over his shoulder and he was wearing the hat that he bought in Washington. I'm surprised he's still here. He has a car, so I don't know why he would still be here. Everyone else went home an hour ago. He walked over to me and stood next to me in line.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm waiting in line for a cab. My car is in the shop and my parents didn't show up."

"Your house is thirty minutes away from the airport. Do you know how much a cab will cost?"

"I know it's a lot of money, but I have to find a way to get home."

He tugged on my sleeve and said, "Come on."

I fallowed him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give you a ride home."

"You don't have to do that Toby, I'm okay with just waiting for a cab."

"The wait for a cab can be hours and the cost is absurd."

"Its fine I'll just use whatever money I have left on the card my parents gave me."

"Spencer," he mumbled. "You cannot sit here for two hours waiting for a ride home. Your house is only a few minutes away from mine, so it's really no trouble."

"Well if you`re sure."

"Get your stuff and let's go," he ordered.

I picked up my bag and flew it over my shoulder. Then I fallowed him out to his car. When we got to his car, he opened the passenger door for me. I didn't know Toby could be such a gentleman. I always thought a man opening a door and pushing chairs in for a lady only happened in olds movies.

The drive home was silent. Neither one of us knew what to say. I guess we decided that driving in silence would be better. The only sound you could hear was the radio playing on a low volume. Toby looked over at me a couple times. He would try to hide it by turning his head whenever I looked at him. But I knew he was looking at me. I'm wondering what is going through his head right now. Is he ready to be home? Probably not, since he told me that he's tired of his family and that he's ready to be out of there.

` I'm not ready to be home either. The house of Hasting's isn`t exactly my safe place to land right now. For most people after they get home from a long trip they would say "home sweet home." For me it`s more like "home not so sweet home." Too many things have happened to me in that house. No matter how hard I try, I will never be able to erase those memories from my head. All those times I would come home from school with a grade that wasn`t good enough for the Hastings standard and the look of disappointment. Melissa always being the big star of the family and the center of everybody`s attention. Her stupid fiancé that has tried to hurt me in a way no man should ever hurt a woman.

We pulled up into my driveway moments later. He stopped the car then turned his head to look at me. I looked at him. What could he possibly be thinking about? He is giving me a look as if he understands. How could he understand? Has he been reading my thoughts the whole time? Toby`s always been the type of person who could read someone just by simple looking at him. That may have been one of the reasons why I used to be friends with him.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked.

He gestured with his head towards my house. "I'm wondering if you`re going to get out of the car or if you want me to carry you."

I snapped my head up. "Oh right sorry."

I took off my seat belt then climbed out of the car. I shut the door behind me then stuck my head through the car window.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem besides," He smirked. "I`m sure you wouldn't have done the same thing for me."

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Goodbye idiot."

He smirked and put his car in reverse. I back away from his car allowing him to drive out. He honked once before taking off down the road. Once again I smiled and shook my head. He is such an idiot sometimes. When I walked through the front door, nobody was home. There was a note on the kitchen table that someone wrote for me. _Spencer, Melissa and I went to go pick out her wedding dress. Afterwards we`re going to meet your father for dinner, so we will not be home tonight. I left you some money on the kitchen counter If you want to order something for dinner. Melissa's wedding invitations are on the desk in my office. Make sure to send them out tonight. I will not have you ruining Melissa's wedding!- Mom._

I rolled my eyes and threw my mom`s note in the trash. Of course they would all be busy with Melissa. Now they're putting me in charge of mailing the invitations. I went up to my room to change into my sweatpants and a black tank-top. Then I ordered a pizza and sat down on the couch watching T.V, while I worked on mailing the invitations. I was just finishing one of the invitations when there was a knock on the front door. When I opened the door, nobody was there.

Did I just get ding-dong ditched? Stupid immature kids. I close the door and went back to sit on the couch. When I was about to sit down, I heard the back door creak open. I walked into the kitchen and heard the door creak once more.

"Hello," I called out. "Is someone there?"

Bang! A loud noise coming from outside made, me jump. Someone`s out there messing with me. Did Melissa come home early? Small cracking noises came from outside.

"If someone is out there you need to come out now!" I shouted. "Seriously, this is not funny."

My body started shaking as I moved closer towards the back door. It was crack open, but there was nobody out there. That means somebody`s in here. I grabbed a knife off the kitchen counter and gazed around the kitchen for intruders. If somebody is in here I'm ready for them, even though I'm scared as hell. I heard another sound coming from outside, but I didn't know who or what it was. I held up the knife with my shaky hand and slowly started heading for the door. Whoever's out there will be barging through the door any second. In three two…

"Boo!"

I jumped up and screamed when somebody touched my waist. When I spun around my face turned a bright shade of red at who is there. On the other hand I'm also kind of glad it's just him. If it was a killer sneaking up behind me I'd be in trouble.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" I hissed.

Toby held up my jacket and said. "You forgot this."

"Couldn't you have just given it to me at school on Monday?"

He shook his head. "Nope, I wanted to give it back to you now."

I rolled my eyes. "If you came here, because you think you`re getting any tonight, you minus well just go home now."

He shook his head. "That's not why I'm here. Anyway what are you doing?"

Crack! There was another sound coming from outside. Crap, it's not just Toby messing with me. Someone is really out there. I snapped my head up and stared at the back door. Toby came up behind me, so that means he came through the front door. If he came in the front door, who's outside the back door?

Toby looked to see what I was looking at. "Spencer, what are you doing?"

"Shush," I held my hands up to his chest to get him to be quiet.

"What's going on?"

"Somebody`s out there," I whispered.

He opened his mouth to say something, but another loud noise came from outside. It sounded like someone was walking around on a pile of twigs. Who's out there? I felt Toby's hands tighten around my waist, but not in a sexual way. It seemed like he was protecting me. He slowly pulled my back away from the back door as if someone could pop through there with a chainsaw any second. There was another loud banging noise that made me move closer to Toby. Right now my back is pressed against his chest and his arms are wrapped around my waist in a protective way. My hands are holding on to his arms.

"Stay here." He slipped his arms from around my waist then walked towards the door.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I'm going to go look around outside. Stay here," he instructed.

I didn't fight him on that one. I stayed back behind the kitchen counter while he looked around outside. Hopefully he doesn't get hacked up by a crazy person with a chainsaw. Toby disappeared out in the darkness of the night. After that I didn't hear anymore noises. Not hearing any noises for a long period of time is almost as scary as hearing them. How can it go from loud to quite? I waited a few more minutes, but Toby still hasn't come back yet.

"Toby, are you still out there? I called out.

I walked over toward the door, but before I could walk out, somebody grabbed me from behind and roughly slammed me back against the wall. I screamed and tried to fight this person off. The person who grabbed me is wearing a black hoodie and a mask. The figure tightened his grip around me and through me roughly on the ground. Then the figure picked up a knife and came towards me. I screamed and tried to stop this person from stabbing me. This person was a lot stronger than me. I was only strong enough to push his hands back.

"No, please don't!" I screamed when the figure held the blade of the knife against my neck.

If they make one wrong move, they could kill me. The struggle to keep this person off me is difficult. I would try to push him away, but he kept adding more force to try and kill me. All of a sudden the weight of the person was thrown off of me. I looked up and saw that Toby ripped the guy off me and is now wrestling him for the knife. The figure dropped the knife right next to Toby's feet. Once he dropped the knife, I snatched it up and held it out in front of me. Just in case the broke loose and came at me again. Toby punched the figure then chased them out the back door.

Toby walked back though the door and looked at me. I just sat on the kitchen floor clenching the knife in my hand. My whole body is shaking. Goose bumps climbed up all over my body. I almost died.

"Spencer," Toby called out. "It's okay, he's gone."

I stood up and dropped the knife on the counter. Gigantic sobs rocked through my body. I walked over to Toby and threw my arms around him. He didn't push me away like I expected him to. Instead he wrapped his arms around me in a comforting way and held me while I cried.

**Another close call for Spencer, but luckily Toby was there to save her. A cute and emotional Spoby scene will take place next chapter. Thanks for reading please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**It's happening again**

**Toby's POV**

Spencer clung to me like a child. After that attack I'm more convinced that someone is after her. This is the second time someone tried to kill her. It may have happened more times. Who would be out to hurt Spencer? Her sobs subsided and she loosened her grip around me. I still held her allowing her to cry into my chest. Who could blame her? She was almost killed. After a few more minutes she removed her arms from around me and pulled away. She whipped the remaining tears off her cheeks and sniffled. I guess I can let go of her waist now.

"Thank you for saving me again," she choked.

"You're welcome."

She whipped the tears away until he cheeks were dry and stain free. Her body is still shaking and she's covered in goose bumps.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" she asked.

"Uh… No, I don't think so."

She grabbed my arm and said, "You're arms bleeding."

I turned to look at it. "Where?"

She rolled my sleeve up. "The blood is coming from the upper part of your arm right below your shoulder." She moved her hand up my arm. "Does that hurt?"

"No it," I was about to finish that sentence until she touched where the cut is. I hissed in pain. "Okay, maybe it hurts a little."

She quickly removed her hand. "I'm sorry. Uh… Maybe I should clean that cut, so it doesn't get infected."

"You don't have to do that. I doesn't even hurt that much."

I moved my shoulder a little and hissed at the sharp pain that shot up my arm. Spencer gave me a look knowing that I'm lying. She's about to get her way. She takes my hand and orders me to fallow her. I sat down on her couch then she disappeared down the hall to get something. A few minutes later she came back with a first aid kit. She sat next to me on the couch and started digging around for stuff she needed. The light from the fire place bounced off her skin making her look extra pretty tonight.

"Take off your shirt," she ordered.

"What?"

"I can't fix your cut if you don't take off your shirt."

I lifted my shirt up above my head and tossed it beside me. When I took my shirt off Spencer kept staring at my abs. I pretended like I didn`t notice. She was almost killed and now she`s trying to help me. The last thing I should do is tease her about staring at me. No matter how many jokes I have popping up in my head right now. She shook her head and reached for the first thing. She poured something onto a white cloth then pressed it against the cut on my shoulder. I hissed when the cloth made contact with my skin.

"This stings a lot," I hissed.

"I'm sorry. We have to keep this on here until the sting goes away."

A few seconds later the sting did go away. The next thing Spencer did was clean off the cut. Then she grabbed a white bandage from the first aid kit and wrapped it around my shoulder. My arm didn`t hurt as much, but it still felt a little numb. I watched at how careful she is with fixing my arm. It made me wonder if she wanted to be a doctor or a nurse someday.

"So," I said after she finished wrapping it up. "Will I live?"

She nodded. "I think the odds are in your favor."

She put the stuff back in her first aid kit then set it down on the floor. I sighed and looked at the bandage around me. It feels a lot better already. When I turned my head back to look at Spencer, I caught her staring at my abs again. She caught me staring at her and faked a smile.

"You like seeing me shirtless don't you?" I teased.

"Shut up," she smiled.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I like seeing you shirtless too."

She laughed out loud and said, "Yeah I know you do."

"Thanks for fixing my shoulder."

"Well you got hurt saving me, so I figured I owed you one." She sighed and brushed a strand of her hair back. "Toby, why did you come here and for real this time?"

"I told you I wanted to return your jacket."

"Is that the only reason?"

I sighed and said, "No, I just needed to get out of my house."

She pulled her knees up on the couch and hugged them against her chest. "How come?"

"My house is getting worse and worse every day. This afternoon when I got home… After what happened I don't think I'll ever be the same."

**Flashback**

_After I dropped Spencer off at her house, I went straight to mine. I wasn't really looking forward to getting home. My family is really starting to get on my last nervous. Before I left, Jenna told my father that she liked my room and wondered if she could have it as her own. While I was away my father and her mother took all of my stuff out of my room and put it in the basement. Now Jenna has my room and I sleep in the basement. I don't even have a bed right now. All I have is an old beat up mattress that my father slept on in college, a couple blanks, and my pillow. My dad told me it would be another two weeks before my bed gets here._

_ They gave Jenna my room and now they're making me sleep in the basement like a dog. I'm not happy about these new family arrangements. Jenna is totally winning my dad over. After I got into a heated argument with my dad about it, he told me to stop being a jerk and just deal with it. Later my father and Jenna's mother went out for dinner. They said they wouldn't be back until the next morning. He made me stay home with Jenna. She still freaks me out._

_ Sometimes at dinner she would touch my knees from under the table. She would ask me to show her my body and stuff say stuff like "I'm hers." Then she would laugh and say that she's just kidding. Something is totally off about that girl. My theory about her came true after what happened tonight. I was down stairs unpacking my suitcase when she came in uninvited. She always comes in uninvited. She walked into my room and leaned against the wall._

_ "You're home," she said._

_ "Yeah, that could be why I'm standing here unpacking my suitcase."_

_ She laughed dryly. "You really do know how to make a girl laugh."_

_ She leaned off against the wall and walked over to me. I tensed up when I felt her hand on my back. "Do you want some help?" She asked, while moving her hand lower down my back._

_ I shock her hand off and said, "No. Would you please leave? I would like to be alone."_

_ "We are alone," she spoke in a low voice._

_ "Jenna, get out!" I said more forcefully._

_ She moved her hands up around my shoulders and started rubbing them. "You're a little tense. Maybe I should stay and help you relax."_

_ "Jenna!" I yelled when I felt her lips press against the back of my neck._

_ I stepped far away from her and she stood there with a smirk on her face. Jenna just keeps getting creepier and creepier. I need to get out of here. I'm not staying here alone with Jenna._

_ "Come one Toby," she said, while walking towards me. "You know you want to."_

_ Every time she took a step forward, I took two steps back. "You need to get out Jenna, right now."_

_ "Or what?" She laughed. "Are you going to tell your father? He won't believe you. While you were in Washington I told him that you have been giving me the creeps."_

_ "You're a creep," I said._

_ "What's the big deal Toby? We're not really related."_

_ "Our parents are engaged, you're going to be my stepsister, and plus I don't even like you."_

_ She scuffled and crossed her arms, "You can do it with someone you don't like."_

_ "Normal people do it with someone they do like."_

_ "I'm giving you one last chance here!" She hissed. "If you don't listen to me I'm telling my parents you were forcing yourself on me!" _

_ "I don't care what you do!" I yelled while picking up my jacket. "I'm not staying here, I'm getting the hell out of here."_

_ I put on my jacket and ran out of the house. Where can I go tonight? Caleb told me that he's with Hanna. Ezra is having dinner with his parents. I can't afford to stay at a motel. Where else can I go? I got in my truck and sat there for a while. I tried to think where I could go. Then I looked at the passenger seat and noticed that there was a blue and grey jacket. It's not mine, it's not Caleb's, and I'm pretty sure it's not Ezra's. Then I remembered I gave Spencer a ride home. That jacket probably belongs to her. That's when the idea of going over to Spencer's popped into my head. She might try to kick me out, but eventually she'll give in. All I have to do is take my shirt off and she'll be begging me to stay._

**_End of flashback_**

Spencer sat there in shock. I've never told anyone about how much Jenna freaks me out. I haven't even told Caleb and I tell him everything. Actually I don't tell Caleb everything. I didn't tell him about my screwed up family and I didn't tell him that I'm sleeping with Spencer. The main reason I didn't tell him that I'm sleeping with Spencer is because Spencer would kill me if I told anyone. She would make my death slow and painful.

"You're stepsisters as freak," she said.

"She's not my stepsister yet."

"Are you going to tell your dad?"

"I can't do that. My father already hates me. If I tell him he'll believe Jenna over me."

"But you're his son."

"That doesn't matter to him."

Spencer, adjusted herself on the couch and sat cris-cross. This conversation isn't easy for me to talk about. In fact I feel a little embarrassed admitting that I'm letting a seventeen year old girl get to me.

"What are you going to do if Jenna tries it again?" She asked.

"I have a feeling she will try it again, but I can't let her get to me. I'll be moving out soon, so I'll be able to handle it myself."

"If you can handle it yourself, then why did you drive to my house in the middle of the night?"

"I told you, so I could return your jacket." She gives me a look and I sigh in defeat. "I don't know why I came here okay. I didn't know where else to go, so I came here."

She nodded. "Okay. I'm kind of lucky you did otherwise I might not be here right now."

"You can't tell anyone about this okay? Please don't tell people about Jenna and that I came here."

"I promise as long as you don't say anything about my attack."

I shook her hand and said, "It's a deal."

Spencer is allowing me to spend the night at her house, but only in the guest room. At some point Spencer and I got comfy on the floor sitting across from each other right next to the fireplace. We talked about our future plans after high school. Spencer said that she wants to go to a college far away from Rosewood and never look back. When I asked her what she's interested in, she said interior design. I never knew that Spencer was interested in interior design.

"What are your plans after high school?" She asked.

I thought for a second. "Well my father wants me to enroll in the Harrisburg police academy. My great grandfather was a cop, his dad was a cop, and my dad's a cop now, so he wants me to be a cop. My dad is so set on me becoming a cop, but I have other things in mind."

"And what are those things that you have in mind?"

"I want to be a carpenter. Last summer I apprenticed with a master carpenter. I got tools and I got a truck. After I graduated I'm moving to Florida to open up my own business. Of course I'll have to get a few jobs, but I think I got it figure out."

"It seems like you have it all figured out," she said.

"Yeah the only thing I'm missing is the support from my family. Nobody thinks I can do it."

"I think you can do it."

"Spencer that's not funny."

"I'm being serious."

"Do you really think I can do it?"

"I think you can do anything you set your mind on."

"You do realize you just said that to the guy you insult 24/7 right?"

She laughed, "Yes, and I will forever be scared from it. I'm serious though if this is the path you want to take then I say go for it."

"Aren't you going to say only smart people can achieve this?"

"You are smart," she admitted.

I smirked and said, "I thought I was an idiot."

She laughed, "You are, but you're not an idiot when it comes to school work and knowing who you want to be."

"Right I just have an idiotic personality."

"Yes that's right," she teased.

We both laughed. I never though sitting here just talking with Spencer could be this fun. Then I remember we used to do this all the time. Back in freshmen year when we were friends we would sit around and talk for hours. Being here with Spencer now kinds of feels like old times. I tell my friends all the time that I hate Spencer and that I regret ever becoming her friend. The truth is I actually do miss when we were friends. I used to be able to talk to her about anything. She gave me the best advice. Being her now makes me realize how much I miss us.

"You know what I think?" I said while sitting up straight.

She leaned forward. "What?"

"Since I want to be a carpenter and you want to be an interior design and knowing our luck with how much our paths cross. I'd say we'll end up working for the same company."

"You mean you working as a carpenter and me as a designer."

I nodded and said, "Yeah."

All of a sudden she started laughing. Seeing her laugh made me laugh. Pretty soon we were both laughing. We stopped laughing and just sat there staring at each other for a while. Spencer looks beautiful right now. She noticed that I was leaning closer to her and she did the same. I reached up and placed the palm of my hand against her cheek. She leaned into my touch and moved closer to me. Our eye lids fluttered closed then finally our lips touched. Her hand came up to rest against my cheek and her other hand was on my chest. She wasn`t touching me in a sexual way like we normally would. Instead we're touching each other in a more gentle way. Our hands grazed over each other's faces. We've kissed many times before, but we've never shared a kiss like this. This time our kiss felt softer and almost passionate. No, there was no use trying to hide it. There is definitely some passion in this kiss.

**Spoby kissed again! Do you think Spencer and Toby are starting to have feelings for each other or is it all in their heads? Who do you think is after Spencer? And how freaky is Jenna? **

**There are more Spoby scenes coming up in the next few chapters, so stay tuned! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Wedding Bell Blues part 1**

**Spencer's POV**

My sister's wedding is tonight and my whole family is freaking out. Melissa was having a crisis where she couldn't figure out what to do with her hair and makeup. She couldn't decide if she wanted to have her down and curly or have her curly hair up in a bun. My mom tried calming her down, but it was no use. The strange thing about it was my mother blamed me for my sister's hair crisis. I guess I can add that to the list of things she'll blame me for when the wedding goes wrong.

On Friday I came to school with a bad headache. It was all because of the fight I got into with my family this morning. When people didn't respond to Melissa's wedding invitations they accused me of not sending them out, because they thought I was trying to ruin the wedding. People did call us back our phone just wasn't working. My family never apologized for that. Instead they yelled at me again for not making sure the phone worked. That's two more things I can add to the list.

"Hey Spencer," Emily said, while sitting next to me at lunch.

Aria, Hanna, Maya, Caleb, Toby, and Ezra all sat down with me. It's not that I wasn't in the mood to see my friends I just didn't feel like talking to anyone. I rested my head on my hand and mumbled a hello. This was not going to be a good weekend for me. I can tell, because I'm acting grumpy around my friends. Normally after I have a fight with my parents I would forget about it and go on living my life. This time I just can't take it anymore.

"What's wrong with you?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing I'm just really tired."

"So your sister's wedding is tomorrow," Aria said. "Are your parents overworking you?"

"Yes and they're treating Jenna like a fragile little china doll."

"Uh oh trouble in Spencer world," Toby said.

"What happened this morning?" Emily asked.

"My sister was having a hair crisis and somehow it was my fault."

"How is your sister's hair your problem?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know that's just how my family works. Whenever there's a problem they automatically blame me. That's why I'm praying nothing goes wrong at the wedding tomorrow."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aria asked.

"No, not really," I said, while standing up. "I think I'm going to head to class early."

**Toby's POV**

"Spencer has a free period next," Hanna said.

"She probably wanted to be first to the library," I teased. "That nerd."

"Okay," Aria said. "Was is just me or did anyone else notice the bruise on Spencer's neck?"

"What bruise?" Ezra asked.

"I noticed it too," Emily said. "I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to upset her more."

"Do you guys think Spencer's abused at home?" Hanna asked.

That made me raise an eyebrow. That could explain why Spencer's so jumpy all the time, especially in her own home. Maybe it's somebody in her own family that keeps attacking her. It could be her father or Melissa's fiancé. I'm pretty sure the person I fought off the other night was a guy. Spencer wouldn't want me telling them that, so I decided to play dumb.

"Spencer seems fine to me."

"She is not fine," Aria said. "Spencer's all jumpy and hates being left alone. She's even afraid of the dark now."

"Hey Caleb's afraid of the dark too and nothing's wrong with him," I teased.

"Hey!" Caleb exclaimed.

"You guys this is serious," Hanna said. "Somebody has to talk to her and I don't think it should be one of us girls to talk to her."

"Why shouldn't we talk to her?" Emily asked.

"She won't tell us anything. She needs to have someone that knows how to get answers out of her," Hanna said.

All of a sudden everyone looked at me. Of course I was planning on talking to Spencer, but I can't have them know that. Whatever's going on with Spencer, she'll want to keep that to herself. As much as I hate that I have to respect that.

I shook my head. "No, not happening."

"Toby," Hanna said. "I know you don't like Spencer, but she's going through something serious. One of us has to talk to her and we all know she won't tell us what's wrong. She needs someone who's tough and can get her to talk."

"I don't know guys. I really don't want to pry into Spencer's life."

"If you care about Spencer at all even if you only care a little bit you would do this," Emily said.

"She was your friend once, so don't you dare try and tell us that you don't care about Spencer," Aria said.

"Okay fine I'll do it, but I can't guarantee I'll get anything out of her."

After the lunch bell rang I stood up and walked down the library. Spencer always spends her free period in the library, so I figured this would be a good place to look for her. I finally spotted her sitting at a table with her head resting on her hand. She looked kind of pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. I also noticed that her hair is kind of messed up today. I walk over to her table and sit across from her. She looks up at me, but doesn't yell at me to leave.

"You look life crap."

She laughed, "Yeah I feel like it too."

"I take it you've been busy with wedding details."

"You would be right."

I leaned forward and lowered my voice. "Have you figured out who attacked you?"

She shook her head. "No, but I think I have an idea about who."

"Do you think it could be someone who will be a part of your family?"

"You think it was Ian?"

"Maybe," she shrugged. "I don't know."

"Did you tell your parents what you think?"

"I've never even told them about the attacks."

"Why not?"

**Spencer's POV**

_I told my parents that I caught Ian watching me take a shower and that he tried to rape me. Melissa and Ian walked in halfway through the conversation. When Melissa heard what I was talking about, she got angry. She wasn't angry at Ian, she was angry with me. She accused me of lying, so I could ruin her relationship with Ian. When my parents asked Ian about it that only made things worse._

_ "Why would you lie about such a thing?" Mom asked._

_ "I'm not lying!" I yelled._

_ "You're always trying to ruin my life Spencer!" Melissa shouted. "First you cause complications then you pull poor Ian into the mess."_

_ I faked a laugh. "I'm telling you Ian's not poor or innocent." I turned to look at my parents. "He was in the bathroom watching me take a shower then he started grabbing me. Guys you have to believe me."_

_ "Why should we?" Dad asked._

_ "Because I'm your daughter and I wouldn't lie about something like this!"_

_ "Easy for you to say," Melissa said. "You're known for lying."_

_ "Mom dad, please don't let Ian stay at this house. Who knows what he'll try to do if you all leave again."_

_ My mother sighed and looked up at Ian. "Ian is what Spencer telling us true? Were you spying on Spencer?"_

_ Ian looked puzzled. "No of course not. Do you know how wrong that would be?"_

_ "There you see," Melissa said. "Ian wasn't watching Spencer. Spencer just made that up to draw attention."_

_ "I'm not lying he's lying!"_

_ "That's enough Spencer!" My dad shouted. "Now go upstairs you're grounded until Monday."_

The next thing I know Toby's weaving a hand in my face trying to get my attention. I finally snapped out of it and smacked his hand away. If I tell my parents that Ian's the one who's been attacking me, they will never believe me. They didn't believe me when I told them he tried to rape me. They always think I'm trying to ruin Melissa's life and draw attention to myself.

"Where was your head just now?" Toby asked.

"Nowhere," I said while standing up. "I better get ready for my next class."

I collected the rest of my stuff then walked out of the library. After school the girls came to the mall with me to help me pick out a dress for the wedding. I know I should've done that sooner, but I didn't want to. When I told my mother that I didn't have anything to wear she freaked out. She told me to buy a dress after school today. Now here I am trying on hundreds of dresses for something I really don't want to go to. Who would want to go to a wedding of your sister marrying the devil?

The first dress I tried on was a tan color that stopped at the knees. It comes with a silver belt and match high heels. I asked the girls what they thought about the dress and they all told me to pick something else. The next dress I tried on was a white dress with white lace on the back. It comes with a hand bag and white high heels. The girls thought it looked okay, but it was kind of itchy. Aria was getting tired of waiting and picked something out for me. She picked out a silky blue dress that went down to my knees. The dress came with a dark blue wrap and a pair of blue high heels. Both Hanna and Emily liked the dress Aria picked out for me, so I decided to get it.

After I paid for the dress, the girl and I walked around the mall for a while. Hanna bought a couple pairs of shoes and a new outfit to wear for her date with Caleb tonight. Emily bought herself a scar and a new hat. Aria bought herself a cheetah print jacket. In two hours I will be attending the wedding of my sister and the devil. It's a shame my friends weren't invited. Now I won't have anyone to talk to besides my rude relatives.

"Spencer, how are you going to survive five hours with your family without us?" Aria asked.

I sighed and said, "I don't know."

"Will your parents even notice if you don't show up?" Hanna asked.

"No, but when they look at the photos and don't see me there then they'll say something."

When we walked out of the mall my friends stopped to stare at something, I turned to see what they were looking at then I saw it. My jaw dropped and my eyes popped out of my head. Ian was sitting in a car with some blonde girl. Ian whispered something to the girl and she giggled. He kissed the blonde girl then she got out of the car. Ian was fliting with another girl hours before his own wedding.

"Oh my god Spencer, wasn't that Ian?" Aria asked.

"Yes it was."

"You have to call Melissa right now," Emily said. "You can stop the wedding."

"No, I'm not even going to bother telling Melissa."

"What?" Aria said. "Spencer you have to tell her."

"Why should I tell her the truth if won't believe me?" I asked. "If Melissa wants to go ahead and marry a no good two timing creep then I'm not going to stop her."

"You should at least warn her," Hanna said.

"No, she can figure it out on her own. I'm finished with all of this," I said then walked away.

**Toby's POV**

I'm really mad right now. Jenna is a part of this really huge wedding and now my whole family has to go. Jenna is one of the bride's maids in the wedding, which is strange to me. Jenna has only been in Rosewood for a little over a month. Who would she know well enough to be a bride's maid? My father is going to the wedding and he is making me go too. He said that he wants me to get the idea of what a real wedding is like. His wedding is at the end of December, which is less than a month away.

Right now I'm standing in front of the mirror trying to figure out how to get my stupid tie on. I've never worn one of these. Actually I wore one on picture day freshmen year, but I had help getting my tie on.

_"Next!" The photographer called out._

_ Dammit I'm the third person in line and I still haven't figured out how to get my tie on. My mother asked if I needed help this morning, but I lied and told her I could get it. Now here I am struggling to get my tie on. The photographer called next again. Now I'm really freaking out. I can't take a picture with my tie all messed up. I will look like an idiot. Spencer, who has already gotten her picture taken passed by me. She stopped in front of me and laughed once she saw me struggling._

_ "Do you need some help with that?"_

_ "No, I got it," I lied._

_ "Next!" The photographer shouted again. Shit I'm after this person._

_ I sighed and finally gave up. "I need help."_

_ Spencer giggled as she stepped forward to fix my tie. I'm not sure how she did it, but somehow she got it tied. I don't even remember seeing her do it. All I did was blink my eyes then it was done. She stepped back and patted me on the chest._

_ "There," she smiled. "Now you look handsome."_

_ "Next!" _

_ "Thank you Spencer, you're the best."_

"Toby let's go!" My father shouted.

I sighed and finally gave up trying to get it tied. It looks like I'm going to the wedding whether I get my tie tied or not.

**Toby is getting ready to go to someone's wedding? Anyone want to guess whose wedding he will show up at? Maybe Spencer won't be going through her sister's wedding alone.**

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. Thanks for reading please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wedding Bell Blues part 2**

**Toby's POV**

Even after showing up to the wedding I still can't figure out how to tie my tie. My father yelled at me and told me to go find a mirror, so I could fix my tie. I've been standing here for the past five minutes and I still can't get this damn tie tied. I heard the sound of a pair of high heels knocking down the hallway. Suddenly the knocking stopped and I could feel the presents of somebody standing behind me.

I was about to ask who was there and that's when I heard her laugh. "Two years later and you still don't know how to work a tie."

I spun around and saw Spencer leaning against the door frame. She is dressed in a silky blue dress that went down to her knees along with a blue wrap that hung around her shoulders and a pair of blue high heels. Her hair is curled in a nice way and hung over her shoulders like a curtain. Her makeup is a bit darker than it normally is. I could smell her vanilla scented perfume from all the way over here. She looks absolutely beautiful.

That was when reality hit me. I realized that Jenna is a bride's maid in her sister's wedding. How did I not know about this before? Spencer must have known since she was the one who sent out the invitations. How does Jenna know Melissa? If they do know each other they couldn't have known each other for more than a few months, right?

I turned away from her. "No, that's okay, I got it."

She rolled her eyes and leaned off the doorframe. She took my tie in her hands and tied it. After she finished tying it she straitened it out then patted my shoulders.

"There not it's fixed." She walked over to the mirror to fix her makeup. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I thought you would`ve known since you're the one who mailed out the invitations."

She made a popping noise with her lips. "Nope, I didn't see your name on the list. Melissa or my mom may have, but I just mailed them."

"Jenna is in the wedding, and my dad made me come, so that's why I'm here."

She spun around to look at me. "You mean Jenna Marshall?"

"Do you know her?"

"No, I do remember seeing the Marshall's family on the list, but I didn't see Cavanaugh."

"That is weird."

"That's going to be your stepfamily?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah I guess so."

"What relationship does Jenna have with Melissa?"

"I have no clue."

The whole time Spencer was standing here I noticed that something was off about her. There's always something off about her, but this time it's different. She seems a distracted and cautious about something.

`"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

She stared around the room as if she was hoping to find the answer painted on the wall. Then she walked across the room and closed the door, so no one could hear us.

"After school, the girls and I went to the mall and we saw Ian fliting then kissing another girl."

"Do you think it was Jenna?" I asked.

"I don't know, does she have blonde hair?"

"No, Jenna has brown hair like yours."

"This just proves that Ian hasn't changed at all. Every time Ian and Melissa got together he would be sneaking around Melissa's back with some other girl. He's even doing it on his own wedding day."

"Well are you going to tell your sister?"

She crossed her arms. "No."

"So you're just going to let your sister marry that jerk?"

"I've tried to warn Melissa about him many times before and she never believes me. If I tell her she'll think I'm just trying to ruin this wedding. I'm not going to waste my time arguing with her, and having her tell me I'm wrong when I know I'm right."

"You sound annoyed," I noted.

"I'm not annoyed I'm just tired of fighting."

"You're tired of fighting with Melissa?"

She slapped her hands to the side. "No, with everyone. I'm tired of fighting with everyone." She shuffled over to the other side of the room to sit down on the white chair. I'm tired of fighting with my parents, Melissa, you, and even my friends."

"Spencer, every family has problems and secrets."

"Yeah well my family happens to be the master of problems. I can't say that I'm not surprised the Hastings, are supposed to be the best at everything."

"Spencer, is there another reason why you don't want your sister to marry this guy besides him cheating on her all the time?"

Her lips started to quiver and I'm pretty sure I saw her eyes watering. She looked down before I could see any real tears streaming down her face. I'm going to take that as a yes. I just don't know what that yes means. She stared at the ground to try and control herself. Clearly she was trying to think of a really good lie, so she won't have to explain the painful truth. I sat down in the white chair that is right across from her and looked right at her face. She still refused to look up at me. I brushed two fingers under her chin and slowly brought her head up to look at me. The sight was heartbreaking for me to see. Her eyes are all red and puffy. She whipped her tears off her face with the back of her hand, but it was too late I've already seen her tears.

"Spencer," I whispered. "I don't understand, why are you crying? What's wrong? Did this guy hurt you?"

She glanced back up at me on her own, but didn't say anything. Once again I'm taking her silence as a yes. This makes perfect since now. Spencer doesn't want Melissa to get married, because she's scared of this guy. She's not just scared she's terrified.

"Why are you afraid of this guy?" She opened her mouth to speak, but I knew that she was just going to lie about it. "Don't you dare lie to me." She shut her mouth. "You're scared of this guy I can see it in your eyes."

She took a shaky breath. "Ian's not a good guy."

"He's not a good guy to you."

"He's not a good guy to me, Melissa, and probably other girls."

"What did he do to you that made you hate him so much?"

Her eyes found mine again. "He tried to…" She paused and started again. "Ian has a reputation for going after younger girls. About a year ago I caught Ian spying on me while I was taking a shower. When I confronted him he started grabbing me and…"

Spencer couldn't continue. Instead she started crying again. Her tears flowed down her face like a river. Now I understand why she is so jumpy all the time and why she's scared to be left alone. I understand why she always looks so haunted and stressed. It's because this creep is running around her house like a fly on the wall. Ian tried to hurt her in an unspeakable way. Of course she would be afraid of him she has every right to be afraid.

"Did you tell your parents?" I asked after a long pause.

She sniffled and nodded her head. "Yeah I told and now I'm the little girl who cried Ian."

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone? Do your friends know?"

"No," she spoke up. "Nobody else knows. I never told anyone else, because I was afraid to admit how weak I was. I was afraid people would think I was lying just like my parents thought I was. I was afraid people would take the story and make it seem like I was forcing myself on him. I was afraid no one would believe me."

She looked away once again. This time after she looked away I immediately titled her head back up to look at me. I used my thumb to whip the tears off her face. She sniffled and took another shaky breath. It now surprises me that Spencer would allow me to touch her in that way after she was almost raped by some guy she really hates. Then I have to remember that I'm not like that guy. Even Spencer knows I'm not like that.

"I believe you," I finally spoke.

She glanced up at me and said, "You do?"

I nodded and whipped another year off the right side of her cheek. "That doesn't sound like a story anyone would makeup, especially you."

Her eyes locked with mine as I continued to whip her tears away. She looked less stressed out and more calm. In that moment with me sitting across from her whipping her tears, I have never wanted to kiss her as much as I do right now. She looks so broken and at the same time she's a lot stronger than anyone I've ever met. She has tears streaming down her face and her mascara is a little messed up and yet she still looks like the most beautiful girl in the world. I moved the palm of my hand to the back of her head. She didn't protest when I started pulling her face closer to mine. Her eyes fluttered closed as she waited for my lips to touch hers. I started to close my eyes as I brought her closer and closer. Right when our lips were about to touch the door flew open and we both jumped back. I looked up and saw Jenna standing there in the doorway.

"There you guys are. You better get moving the wedding's about to start."

Spencer and I rose to our feet. Jenna stood there for a second giving both of us a suspicious look. First she looked at me then at Spencer. Jenna faked a smile as she looked at Spencer.

"You must be Spencer, Melissa's younger sister."

Spencer swallowed before answering. "Yes I am and you must be Jenna the step bitch sister."

Jenna bit the inside of her cheek. I could tell by the look on Jenna's face that I would be getting it later. Spencer was the one who said it, but I'll be punished for it. I wanted to laugh at what Spencer said, but I kept my mouth shut.

Jenna huffed. "Your mother is looking for you."

"I'm sure she's too busy trying to keep Melissa from freaking out, but I'll go anyway just to make you think that your plan worked to get me to leave, so you could talk to Toby." She turned her head to look at me. "Come on Toby, I'll show you where you'll be sitting."

The two girls glared at each other. After a long hard stare down, Spencer walked past Jenna bumping into her shoulder on the way out. I'm not sure what just happened there. In the short amount of time that I've known Jenna I have never seen her look so pissed and defeated. During the wedding I sat next to my dad and I was bored out of my mind. Every once in a while I would glance over at Spencer, who is sitting in the row across from me. She sat still with her hands folded in her lap with her head down. Her mother nudged her and whispered something to her. She rolled her eyes and stared up at the altar. Not only is she being forced to attend the devils wedding now she has to watch it. I shook my head still not able to get her story out of my head. How could her parents not believe her? I was broke from my attention by the preacher's words.

"Does anyone have any objections?"

I looked at Spencer once again and noticed her clench her jaw. She dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands. It was like she was holding herself down from jumping up and screaming at the top of her lungs that she objects. Nobody said anything, so the preacher made the call. Ian and Melissa kissed, so that was the end of that. They're married and there's nothing Spencer can do about it. As soon as everyone was dismissed to move to the dining hall, Spencer shot up in her seat and got out there as fast as her legs could carry her.

My father told me that if I wanted to catch a cab instead of staying for the dinner I could. As much as I wanted to leave I also wanted to find Spencer. I don't know why I care so much, but I just want to make sure she's okay. I walked into the dining area and searched the room for her. Spencer was sitting at the bar messing with the bracelets on her wrist.

**Spencer's POV**

During Melissa's wedding all I wanted to do was stand up and scream. I'm the worst sister ever. I just sat there and let Melissa marry a horrible guy. Now Ian is going to be around more often to creep me out. If Melissa comes home crying about something Ian did the only thing I'm going to say is I told you so. I shouldn't be feeling guilty. I've warned her many times before and did she listen? No she didn't, so this is not in my hands. As soon as the ceremony was over I went straight to the bar and ordered a vodka soda. I was half way through my first drink when somebody tapped me on the shoulder startling me.

"Hey."

I turned around and sighed at who it is. "Oh it's just you."

Toby slipped on to the stool next to me and folded his arms across the counter. I chug down the rest of my drink and signaled the bar tender to refill my glass. Toby sighs as if he had some big speech to tell me, but all he did was order himself a scotch.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked. "Didn't your dad give you the green light?"

His face flinched as he took a drink from his scotch. "Yes he did." His voice was scratchy as he spoke. That made me chuckle a little. Geez hasn't this guy ever drank before?

"So why are you still here?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to get a drink."

"Why didn't you just sneak into the bar down the street?"

"This is closer."

I sighed and brushed a strand of my hair back. "Toby I'm fine. You don't have to sit here and pretend to be my drinking buddy."

"Who said I'm pretending? Maybe I like to drink. You don't know I could do it all the time without you knowing."

I laughed. "You do not drink all the time."

"How do you know?"

"Because you took one sip of your drink and almost fell out of your chair."

"What are you talking about? I can drink." He said then chugged his whole drink down. He was having trouble swallowing his drink and when he finally did his throat started to burn. I laughed at the look on his face. If he is going to drink then he's going to need some help. When the bartender wasn't watching, I snuck behind the counter and stole a bottle of vodka. Then I ran to the other side of the counter and tugged on Toby's hand.

"What are we doing?" He asked, while fallowing me out of the dining area.

I looked back at him and smirked. "We're going to have some fun."

We walked down the hall and found an empty room that's far away from everyone. The room is small, but cozy and has two red couches in the middle of the room. Toby and I settled on one of the couches and started sharing the vodka that I stole from the bar. He was still having trouble after the first couple chugs, but eventually he got the hang of it. Now we are both sitting here laughing and getting drunk off of vodka.

"I like vodka!" I slurred, while twirling the bottle around. It's very vodkaey and good. Vodka is good it's tasty."

Toby took the bottle from me and lazily took a chug of it. He was almost as drunk as I was. Getting drunk with someone is always more fun than being alone.

"I agree!" He slurred. "It is great and I feel fabulous."

"You know what sucks? Families they suck. They all suck in their own family sucky ways."

"I do agree to that as well," he laughed.

"Like seriously my family is so screwed up, that Dr. Phil wouldn't even take us on."

Dr. Phil needs a pill," Toby sang.

"Screw families, who needs them?"

"Me not!" He exclaimed then took another drink. I snatched the bottle away from him and told him to stop hogging the bottle. We are now to the point where neither of us knows what we're doing. If somebody would walk in on us right now, we would be in so much trouble. Toby and I did some more drunk rambling about how much our families suck. I can't really remember what I said.

"Spencer I have a confession to make," Toby said as he struggled to sit up.

"What?" I said, while sitting up on the couch.

He scooted closer to me, so our faces were only centimeters apart. He pushed a loose strand of my hair back and tucked is behind my ear. "Do you remember when we were friends? I nodded and he continued. "Well I think I liked you back then and I don't mean as a friend. I used to have the biggest crush on you and now." He paused and laid a hand on my shoulder. "I miss you. I miss hanging out with you. I just really miss you. I miss your jokes. I miss your smile."

I was too drunk to really register what he just said, so I just nodded and said, "me too." The next thing I know, are arms were wrapped around each other and our lips are smashed together. Our clothes were discarded and scattered around the room. Here's to another crazy night together.

**Thanks for reading this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will take place the morning after. Toby will start to think about what is going on between him and Spencer. HE will have to decide if what they are doing is right or wrong? Later on he will make a decision on whether to end it or keep it going. More people will start to get suspicious about them. **

**Again thanks for reading please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wedding Hangover**

**Toby's POV**

I'm not sure where I am or how I got where I am. All I remember is waking up this morning with a terrible head ache. As I slowly started to come to reality, I felt the weight of another human body lying on top of me. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and groaned at the bright sunlight streaming through the big window. When I titled my head down I felt my chin rest on top of somebody's head. That's when my eyes shot open. I glanced down and saw Spencer passed out on top of me naked. She's completely naked and so am I. As I looked around the room I noticed all our clothes scattered across the area. I'm not surprised that we ended up sleeping together. I mean we both got drunk, so of course we would end up sleeping together. I'm surprised about where we are. We're not at her house. We're not at my house and we're not in a motel room. It looks like were in a conference room. Spencer and I are lying on one of the red couches.

I'm now fully awake, but Spencer is still asleep. Like always she looks peaceful when she sleeps. This is the third time we've slept together and the second time we've spent the whole night together. This time was an accident. I'm pretty sure if we weren't drunk we would've gone home right after we had sex. I'm surprised nobody came looking for us. Although my dad probably thought I went home and Spencer's parents would me too busy worrying about Melissa. Ten minutes later and Spencer is still asleep. I hope she's not dead. That would be weird and kind of sad. This whole time I'm thinking she's asleep only to find out that she's dead. That would suck.

A few minutes later she started to stir. I looked down at her as she slowly started to open her eyes and take in her surroundings. She turned her head left and right to try and figure out where she is. Then I felt her hands move up to my chest. She folded her arms and laid her head on top of them to look up at me.

"We did it again," she mumbled.

"I thought we both agreed that it's okay as long as we don't tell anyone."

She nodded. "Yeah I know. I just hate that I can't remember it."

She groaned as she pushed herself to sit up on the couch. She removed her body off of mine and started scanning the room for her clothes. There she is just sitting right in front of me naked. God she looks hot. One of these days I think it would be cool to have after morning sex. I would rather do that during a time that I don't have a pounding headache after drinking half a bottle of vodka. Spencer held up mu boxers and my pants then handed them to me. I quickly slipped them back on while she dressed herself. It didn't take us long to get dressed back into the clothes we wore last night.

"How is it that we had sex in a conference room during a wedding party and nobody walked in on us?" I asked.

"My family is blind when it comes to me. They probably didn't even notice that I didn't come home late last night."

"My dad thought I was going home early that's why he didn't come looking for me."

"Geez we could be out somewhere having crazy hot drunk sex and our parents couldn't care less."

I smirked and said, "But we did have crazy hot drunk sex."

"Exactly," she sighed and stood off the couch.

"Do you think your parents will yell at you when you walk through the door?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Like I said they probably didn't even notice I was gone."

She sat down beside me once again. This time she sat down to put her heels back on. While she was bending over to stick her foot in her heel, I noticed a scar on the back of her shoulder. I don't know why, but I brushed my fingers over the scar. The moment my fingers made contact with her skin she flinched. She covered it up by dropping her hair over it.

"That's from when Ian attacked me." She spoke knowing that I would want an answer.

"How many time's has he hurt you?"

"As far as I know it was that one time. If Ian's the one's whose after me then three."

"I'm sorry Spencer."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

**Spencer's POV**

I felt Toby brush the hair that's covering up my scar out of the way. Then I felt his warm breath on my neck. I was about to ask what he was doing until I felt his soft lips press against the back of my shoulder lightly. He kissed me once more on my shoulder then I felt his lips pecking the right side of my neck. The soft pecks turned into him sucking on my neck a little. This isn't right, but it feels so good. He moves his lips and kissed to the crock of my neck. Oh my god this feels amazing. I moaned as he moved his lips up to the side of my face along my jawline. I have no idea why he's doing this, but I'm not going to stop him.

He kissed the corner of my mouth and that's when I lost it. I turned around and pushed him back against the couch. Then I climbed on top of him, so I was straddling his waist. I pressed our lips together in a fiery kiss. His hands gripped to my back and down my waist. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and I felt him starting to lay us back on the couch. Right when I was to flip us over, somebody opened the door. Toby and I jumped apart and looked to see who just walked in. We both sighed when it was just a janitor coming in.

"Sorry to interrupt," the grumpy old man said. "But get the hell out of here."

Since I rode here with my parents, Toby offered to walk me home. He said he just wanted to make sure I got home okay, but I think there's another reason. Actually there may be a ton of reasons why he wanted to walk me home. We arrived at my house at about 8 o'clock. My parents are probably at work by now. I thanked Toby for walking me home. Before I turned to walk inside, I pecked him on the cheek. I'm not sure if I imagined it or not, but I think his face turned a light shade of red after I kissed him. I smiled at him then turned to walk inside.

I walked into the living room and sighed. The house seems really quite. I hung my wrap on the back of a kitchen stole then shuffled over to the counter to make myself some coffee. While I was filling up the coffee maker, I heard a fake coughing noise coming from behind me. I spun around and jumped when I saw both of my parents standing there with their arms crossed.

"Mom dad, I thought you`d be at work by now."

"Spencer, where were you last night?" mom asked.

"What do you mean? I was at the wedding."

"Where were you after that? You're father and I came home after midnight and you weren`t here."

"I'm sorry I wasn`t feeling well, so I left early and crashed at a friend's house."

"Was this friend of yours a boy?" Dad asked.

"Why would you think it was a boy?"

"Jenna Marshall told us that before the wedding you were flirting with her stepbrother in the coat room."

"What!?" I exclaimed. "I did not flirt with her stepbrother."

"Jenna said she saw you two," mom said.

"She must`ve of seen it wrong. Toby asked me where he would be sitting and I told him. There was no flirting involved."

"Spencer Jill Hastings you better not be lying to us," dad said.

"I'm not I swear. There is nothing and there will never be anything going on between me and her stepbrother. Honestly I can't even stand him."

My parents seemed to believe my words, which is strange. It's funny how when I tell the truth they don't believe me, but when I lie they do believe me. I wasn't lying when I said that I didn't like Toby, but for some reason I felt weird saying it. Normally I would be able to say that without questing myself, but now I don't know. I don't think I was flirting with Toby the whole time that I was sober. People usually say that when you flirt with someone you don`t realize it until after the conversation is over. Toby and I weren`t flirting when Jenna walked in, we were just talking.

I waited a few more minutes for my parents to say something, but they didn`t. "May I go now?"

My mother nodded. I turned away from them and walked up the stairs quickly. When I got up to my room, I took a shower then got dressed into a light blue plaid shirt with a pair of black pants. All of my friends are busy today, so I guess I'll be spending my whole day cooped up in my room watching trash T.V.

**Toby's POV**

The spot where Spencer kissed me was still burning. I was already at my front porch steps and I could still feel it. Why would Spencer giving me a kiss make me feel this way? I kept thinking about how we woke up together. She was lying on top of me. Her naked body was pressed against my bare chest and I didn't even mind. In fact I think a part of me wanted to stay like that. I don't know why, but I'm starting to like touching her and being able to feel her touch. I'm still wondering why she would let me touch her after what she's been through. She doesn`t even like me and yet she lets me do her like there's no tomorrow. Maybe I'm different. Maybe she trusts me with something's that she`ll never trust anyone else with. After all I once was her friend.

Okay now that I have the image of Spencer's naked body underneath me out of my head, it's time for to figure out who is after her. I keep trying to build a connection and it all leads back to the same conclusion. After Spencer told me what happened my theory only increased more. Ian is the one attacking Spencer.

When I walked into the kitchen Jenna, was standing there with her back pressed against the counter, her arms crossed, and a smug look on her face. She lifted her eyebrow when she caught me trying to sneak in without anybody noticing. Just by the look in her eyes I knew I was going to get it.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Dad let me go home early. I just got back from my run."

"You went for a run in your suit and tie?" She questioned.

I looked down and cursed to myself. "I went to the gym and ran. I have a locker there with clothes I can change into."

"That means you didn't come home at all last night."

"I stayed out all night, so what?"

"Who was she?"

"Who was who?"

Jenna rolled her eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. Who was the girl that you stayed out all night with?"

"I did not stay out all night with a girl."

"Yes you did." She said, while leaning off the counter. "Want to know how I know? You came home late and your tie is all messed up and so is your hair."  
>"Yeah, so what?"<p>

"You have a lipstick stain on your neck," she pointed out.

I put my hand over my neck to try and cover it. "That's not lipstick, that's blood. I accidentally cut myself while shaving."

She walked closer to me. "I didn't notice that cut there before the wedding."

"I shaved at the gym."

"You shaved after the wedding?"

"Yeah, while I was looking in the mirror I noticed I needed to shave."

"You had a nice clean shaved face during the wedding."

"Just leave it alone Jenna. I was not with a girl, so just forget about it."

I turned to head upstairs, but was stopped by Jenna. "Was it Spencer?"

"What?" I asked, while turning around.

"The girl you're sleeping with. It's Spencer isn`t it?"

"I'm not sleeping with Spencer or anybody. Now leave it alone Jenna."

I walked to my room before Jenna could get another word out. This is bad. Jenna is starting to catch on. If Spencer and I keep hooking up the way we do then somebody is going to find out about us. We can`t keep this up anymore. At first I thought we would get tired of having sex, but ever since we've started something's changed inside of me. Maybe what I need to do is stay away from Spencer. That's what she said we should`ve done since the beginning.

**Flashback**

_Spencer, hasn`t spoken to me in three weeks and I'm really worried right now. She`s been mad at me before, but she would always end up calling me an hour later asking if I want to hang out. This time it`s different. Ever since the incident in ITCP, she hasn`t spoken a word to me. We don`t meet up at the Brew anymore and we don`t go the library after school._

_ Today I decided to confront her about it and maybe fix our friendship before things die out for good. I walked into school one Monday and spotted Spencer putting books in her locker. I started walking over to her, but then somebody grabbed my arm and pulled me into the corner. When I looked up I saw Alison aka the queen bee._

_ "Alison what are you doing?" _

_ "I saw that you were going to talk to Spencer and I thought I`d warn you about her."_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "Don`t talk to Spencer anymore, because she doesn`t care about you or anyone."_

_ "What are you talking about? Spencer`s my friend. She`s the most caring person I know."_

_ "She`s pretending to be your friend, because she knows."_

_ "She knows about what?" _

_ Alison laughed. "Oh come on Toby everyone knows about it and you can`t hide it."_

_ "Well could you fill me in on what I do know?"_

_ She rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows that you have a crush on Spencer. Spencer even knows it. The thing is she doesn`t feel the same way."_

_ My eyes widen. "I… I don`t have a crush on Spencer."_

_ Alison scuffled. "Yeah right just like Caleb isn`t drooling over Hanna Marin. Trust me Toby, everyone knows that you have a thing for Spencer. She knows that you like her. She`s just playing you, because she knows you like her. Spencer really hates you."_

_ "You`re lying," I hissed._

_ "No I'm not. I heard Spencer talking about you in the girl's restroom last week. She said that she wishes she never laid eyes on you and that you messed up her life. Spencer really hates you."_

_ "Spencer wouldn`t say that," I crocked._

_ Alison shrugged her shoulders. "Fine don`t believe me." She pushed past my shoulder and walked down the hall. After she left, I turned around and looked at Spencer sadly. Spencer caught me looking at her and gave me the same look. Then something inside me snapped. I stomped down the hallway and stopped right in front of her._

_ "Toby hey I…"_

_ "You heartless selfish stubborn rich girl!"_

_ She seemed a little taken back. "What?"_

_ "How can you be so cold and just stand there acting like you care when you knew everything?"_

_ She stuttered as she spoke. "Toby I don`t know what you mean."_

_ "Are you still mad at me for the accident and getting you detention or have to been avoiding me because you really hate me?"_

_ "I don't hate you. I was mad at you for a little while, but I got over it. I was actually going to ask you to hang out sometime this weekend."_

_ "Yeah I'm sure you were. I can`t believe I was so stupid and let you play me like that."_

_ "Play you like what? I don`t know what you mean."_

_ "I waited for you, but you never replied. I thought you cared about me too, but this whole time you were pretending and laughing about me behind my back."_

_ "I do care about you and I'm sorry that I didn`t answer your calls. My parents…"_

_ I interrupted her before she could finish. "Stop lying to me! I don`t care what you have to say. The joke is on you anyway, Spencer. I never cared about you. I hate you!"_

_ She looked a little hurt, but I pretended like I didn`t notice. She pushed the hurt aside and fired back. "Fine, I hate you too!"_

_ "I hate you more!"_

_ "Go to hell!" She shouted._

_ "Right back at you!"_

**End of flashback**

Part of me wonders what would`ve happened if I let Spencer tell her side of the story. Now that I think about it, I never really did give her the chance to explain. That`s when reality finally hit me. It`s my fault that Spencer and I fell apart. I didn`t give her a chance to explain even though she wanted to. O just took Alison`s word and didn`t let Spencer explain herself. I'm the worst friend in the history of friends.

** Now you got an idea on how and why Spencer and Toby went from friends to enemies. Toby now blames himself for their fall out. What will Toby do now? Will he confront Spencer and try to patch up their relationship or will he end everything that`s going on between them now? Keep reading to find out. Don`t forget to review.**

**Note from the author: As you know finales week is coming up, so I don't know when I will post the next chapter. Hopefully studying won`t get in the way of how often I update, but you never know. Sometimes school has to come first. Good luck to everyone that has finales coming up!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Guess This is Goodbye**

**Toby's POV**

That Sunday night I decided to pick up the phone to call Spencer. Whatever is going on between us has got to stop. I think the only way to do that is if I tell her to leave me alone. I'm going to have to leave her alone too. It's a sacrifice we both have to make. We can't keep this this up anymore. It's not healthy for two people who hate each other to be involved in a sexual relationship. Do I really hate her or is all of this anger built up from a fight we had many years ago that was never resolved? That maybe part of the reason we fight all the time. It's because of that one huge fight that we never got over.

Enough stalling myself, it's time for me to call Spencer. We can't keep doing this anymore. I can't keep doing this anymore especially when I'm starting to feel some new and unusual feelings whenever I'm around her. I dial Spencer's number and she answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Spence I mean Spencer, it's me."

"Hey," she sounded more relaxed.

"We need to talk I think we really need to talk."

"Okay, did you want to meet up somewhere?"

"No, this won`t take long it's something we can discuss over the phone."

"Toby, what's wrong?"

I sighed and said, "This isn't working."

"What's not working?"

"Us."

"What do you mean us? Oh right that."

"Yeah it's just I don't think its right for us to continue being together in that way."

"Okay, we won't do it anymore."

"Actually I think it would be best if we don't see each other at all. I think we should try to avoid each other at school."

"I understand not wanting to have sex anymore, but you don't even want to talk to me anymore?" She asked sadly.

"It's for the best Spencer. Clearly we haven't learned to control ourselves when we're around each other and we both know we can't keep this up. We have to face facts Spencer. I hate you and you hate me it's not good for us to be around each other."

There was a long pause on her end. I heard her swallow through the phone then take a deep breath. "Okay, you're right we can't keep this up anymore."

"So I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah, I guess this is goodbye."

When she hung up the phone, I think I may have felt a small piece of my heart break. What did I just do? I did it again. Spencer and I were finally starting to get close again and once again I ruined it. Why do I always push her away whenever we start getting along? This isn't the first time I did this. I pushed her away once after she tried to comfort me when my mother died.

**General POV**

_ It was October 24__th__ when the Cavanaugh family got the news. Marion Cavanaugh was admitted to Radley a month ago. The doctors called this morning to tell them the news. Marion Cavanaugh committed suicide early this morning. Mr. Cavanaugh was the first one to know about it. Toby walked down the stairs getting ready to start his ninth week as a sophomore._

_ "Toby, wait just a minute," his father called out. "I think you should sit down I have something to tell you."_

_ They sat down at the kitchen table and he told Toby what happened to his mom. Toby was so upset that he lashed out and refused to go to school that day. That was the only time his father understood his behavior. Toby locked himself in his room for two days and no one, not even Caleb could get him to come out._

_ Spencer was just getting home from her class trip with the debate team when she heard the news. When Spencer saw that Toby didn't show up for school on Thursday, she knew something was wrong. She made a joke about him staying home all day watching re-runs of Spider-Man. That's when Caleb told her that Toby's mother died the other day. Spencer felt guilty and wanted to make sure Toby was okay. Even if she does hate him he's still human._

_ After school that day Spencer walked the two blocks from school to Toby's house. She hesitated before walking up his front porch steps and knocking on the door. A minute later Caleb opened the door. He was on his away anyway. _

_ "Hey Caleb."_

_ "Spencer, I'm surprised to see you here."_

_ She ignored his comment. "How is he?"_

_ He sighed. "He won't come out of his room. He won't eat and I don't think he's showered in two days. He's a mess and I don't know what to do."_

_ "Could I try talking to him? Maybe I can get him to eat something."_

_ He nodded and allowed her to come inside. Spencer walked up the few steps to Toby's room. Once again she hesitated before knocking on the door. _

_ "Toby," She knocked again. "Toby, it's Spencer."_

_ "Go away!" He snapped._

_ Spencer sighed. "Come on Toby, open the door."_

_ "Just leave me alone to di my world is over."_

_ "Your world is not over. The worlds not over until a great big fire ball comes down and strikes us all dead." Spencer waited for to reply, but he didn't say anything. She sighed and leaned her head against the door. "Toby I'm trying here. I know it feels like it's the end of the world for you, but it's not. You have so much more in life waiting for you and if you keep yourself locked up in here then you'll never know what those things are. The only way for you to know is if you open the door."_

_ Toby remained silent, but he was leaning his forehead on the other side of the door listening to her. He took in and listened to every word she said. He hated to admit it, but this was helping a little. Even when Spencer hated him, she still always knows what to say. That is one of the reasons why Toby will never be able to completely hate her._

_ "Okay," She spoke up again. Toby almost forgot that she was out there. "If you get hungry I'm leaving some cronuts out here for you. It's just something I picked up at the Brew, so if you get hungry, they'll be by the door."_

_ Toby took a deep breath. "What's that?"_

_ Spencer was a little surprised to hear him speak. She knew he was asking what cronuts are. "Haven't you heard? There all the rad it's a part crescent part donut it's all trans-fat."_

_ Toby chuckled softly. "That sounds disgusting."_

_ Spencer laughed and Toby could hear it from the other side of the door. Once again silence came over them and neither one of them spoke for a few minutes. Spencer was the first one to break the silence._

_ "Okay, I'm going now."_

_ Spencer was about to step away when she hear him say, "Spencer."_

_ She turned half way around and said, "Yeah?"_

_Toby wanted to say that he misses her, but he remembered the war they are in with each other. A war that could've been avoided if Alison didn't interfere. The reason Alison ruined their friend is unknown, but it's also something Toby would never forget._

_Instead of saying that he misses her, he said, "Thank you."_

**Spencer's POV**

I don't know why I'm upset about Toby putting an end to this. It's something I wanted to do since it started. Now here I am clenching my phone on the palm of my hand wishing he would call me back to say, "Just kidding." I know that this is the right thing to do, but part of me knows I'm going to miss him. It's just like him to push me away right when we start getting along again.

On Monday my friends were waiting for me by my locker. They've been trying to call me all day yesterday, but I wasn't in the mood to talk. We started out with the normal thing we do everday.

"Can you believe we only have a month left until first semester is over," Aria said.

"No," Hanna said. "I feel like we've been in school forever."

"It's going pretty fast for me," Emily said.

Aria reached out to poke my arm. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh um I'm just tired. I've been busy with the whole wedding and other family drama."

"We heard that Toby was at the wedding," Hanna said. "Caleb told me his soon to be stepsister was one of Melissa's brides maids. Toby said he was surprised it was the same wedding."

"We're you surprised too?" Aria asked.

I nodded and choked back a few tears. "Uh um, it was a really big surprise."

"I think we can stop teasing Spencer about getting together with Toby," Hanna said.

"Aw, but it's fun," Emily said.

"Caleb told me he's seeing someone."

"What!" I exclaimed. "Who is Toby seeing?"

"I don't know," Hanna admitted. "The only thing Caleb told me is that Toby's been ditching him a lot lately to be with some girl."

"Did Toby give a hint on who he's been with?" Emily asked.

"No, I wonder who would be dumb enough to get with Toby," Hanna said.

"Hanna," I scolded.

"What?" Whoever this girl is needs to back off. She's crushing our Spoby dreams."

Aria looks down the hallway and sees Caleb talking to Toby. We noticed her staring and decided to look too. Caleb was trying to talk to Toby and Toby just looked annoyed.

"Maybe I should go back him up," Hanna said. "To get Toby to spill his guts about who he's with."

"Guys leave him alone it's his business," I said.

"We have to know who's ruining our Spoby dreams."

"There is no Spoby dream!" I exclaimed. "You guys have to understand that Toby and I do not get along. We hate each other and we are never going to get together."

I slammed my locker shut and walked down the hall. The girls stood back watching and gossping about who Toby is with.

On Monday I tried really hard to avoid running into Spencer. I also didn't want to run into Caleb. He's been on my case lately about who I've been hanging out with. Apparently Caleb called me while I was at the wedding and I didn't even realize he did. He also said I told him I couldn't hangout, because I was with some girl. He told me I didn't say her name just that things were getting heated. I'm guessing I was drunk when he called. Caleb keeps asking me who I was with. I guess him trying to guess isn't as bad as him knowing that it was Spencer that I was with.

"Toby, what's going on with you?" He asked.

"Nothing is going on."

"Why won't you tell me who you were with the other night?"

"Because I wasn't with anyone I told you that."

"That's not what you said over the phone."

"Clearly I was drunk and had no idea what I was talking about."

"Toby you kept moaning through the phone like someone was kissing your neck."

"Caleb," I sighed. "Could you mind your own business?"

"Dude, we're best friends we tell each other everything."

"No," I said. "I had a best friend once and she's not here anymore."

Caleb's face softened. "Wait a minute is this about Spencer."

"Who said anything about Spencer?"

"You did or at least you implied her in the conversation. Toby, are you with another girl to try to get over Spencer?"

"What?" I exclaimed. "Where are you getting this from? I'm talking about you minding your own business and you're asking me about Spencer?"

"I think the reason you won't tell me who you're with is because you don't want Spencer to know or maybe you're waiting for the right time to reveal it to make Spencer jealous."

"This has nothing to do with Spencer! Now leave me alone!"

I tried walking down the hall, but Caleb stopped me. "Toby, I know that you used to have a thing for Spencer. I don't care how hard you try to deny it, but I know that you used to like her. The only reason you're not admitting it is because of the stupid war you guys been in since that stupid fight."

"Okay yes!" I yelled. "Yes I used to like Spencer. I'll admit it okay. I used to have a thing for Spencer, but not anymore. I hate her and I never want to think about it again. Now can you leave me alone?"

Caleb let go of my arm and let me walk down the hall. Instead of going to class, I stormed out of school. This whole thing is making me mad. I keep thinking that if I didn't start that fight with Spencer then we'd be okay by now. Maybe we would be more than okay. After all this time that I've been spending with Spencer. I think I'm starting to like her again. No, that can't be happening. I don't like her. She's my enemy and I can't like my enemy.

**It looks like Spencer and Toby are back to phase one. How long can they stay away from each other? Will they have another slip up? Is Toby really over Spencer or are his old feelings coming back? Maybe his old feelings are even stronger. Thanks for reading don't forget to review. Next chapter Spencer gets closer to finding out who's after her. **


	24. Chapter 24

**The Nightmare Returns**

**Spencer's POV**

A week and a half has past since my sisters wedding. A week and a half has past since the last time I saw Toby. He doesn't even look at me anymore. We haven't gotten in a fight these last two weeks. I heard from Hanna that Toby told Caleb that he missed two days of school last week and he wasn't here today. Toby never misses school at least not unless it's for something serious. The only time he missed school was when his mother died. He came back to school the day after I visited him. Part of me wonders if I'm the reason he came back or if his father finally broke down his door and dragged him to school.

Right now my parents are busy decorating the house for Melissa and Ian's homecoming. There're coming home from their honeymoon. I think they went to London together. My mother yelled at me and told me to come down to help get everything ready. She doesn't want me to ruin Melissa's homecoming. Instead of arguing, I pushed myself off my bed and went down to help. My parents only worked for an hour then left me to do the rest. The whole getting ready process took eight hours.

The girls offered to come over and help, but they could only stay over for a couple hours. Emily was supposed to help her mom plan a menu for Thanksgiving. It's something their family does every year. They go shopping for food and later they start decorating their house for Christmas. Hanna has plans to meet up with her dad, stepmom, and stepsister for dinner. She's not really looking forward to it, since she doesn't get along with her stepfamily. Aria has a special date night with Ezra. Supposably this will be their first official date as an official couple.

By the time my parents got home I had everything ready for Melissa and Ian's homecoming. My mother made a ham for Melissa since that's her favorite. She also made sweet potatoes, green beans, cesurae salad, and banana bread. I made the banana bread and helped make the salad. Throughout the whole time my mother kept warning me to not ruin this dinner. I rolled my eyes and said, "of course."

"Mom we're home," Melissa's voice rang through the house.

Melissa and Ian walked into the kitchen with grins on their faces. My mom stopped what she was doing and ran to hug Melissa. My dad came over and the four of them engaged in a conversation. I just stood by the counter trying to stay out of the way.

"Spencer, why don't you take Ian and Melissa's stuff up to the guest room," dad said.

I wanted to argue, but I just nodded and did what I was told. Ian slipped his hand from behind Melissa's waist and said. "Spencer I'll give you a hand with those."

"No, it's okay I got it."

"I would like to carry my own bag upstairs."

Ian took his bag and followed me up the stairs. I set Melissa's bag on the bed then set her hand bag on the dresser. Ian threw his bag on the floor next to the end of the bed. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"So what did you think of the wedding?" He asked.

I shrugged. "It was nice. It's a same though that my parents paid for a wedding when the marriage will most likely fall apart in a few months."

"Melissa and I are not going to get a divorce okay, I love her."

"Is that why you were kissing a blonde tramp on your wedding day?" I challenged.

"I didn't kiss anyone."

I crossed my arms. "I saw you in the parking lot of the mall that day. You were in a car with some blonde girl."

"That was my cousin."

I scuffled and said, "do you kiss all of your cousins like that's? If my phone wasn't dead I would've snapped a picture to prove it."

Ian ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "That was an ex-girlfriend of mine. I dated her for awhile after Melissa and I broke up."

"Oh really, which time the first, second, third, or fourth time?" I challenged.

"Don't look at this the wrong way Spencer. Meredith was just a girl I used to know. She heard I was getting married and wanted to talk. She was congratulating me."

I chuckled dryly. "Yeah that's some way to congratulate you."

He stepped closer and smirked. "It was the same way I wanted to congratulate you for winning us the first place trophy in field hockey."

"Don't touch me," I hissed, while stepping back.

"Don't poke around where you don't belong Spencer," his eyes grew darker as he spoke. "If you keep poking around you might end up getting hurt."

Ian brushed past my shoulder and walked out of the room. I stood back for a moment and looked around the room. When I was sure Ian was down stairs, I looked over at his suitcase. Why did Ian want to carry his own bag? There has to be something in there that he doesn't want anyone to see. I looked at the door to make sure nobody was coming then I walked over to Ian's bag. I kneeled down in front of it and carefully and quietly unzipped it. When I looked through the bag I found a magazine filled with pictures of naked women.

"Ew," I said then put it back where I found it.

I checked the other pockets as well. I'm not really sure what I'm looking for. That was until I stomped upon a familiar pair of black boots and a black hoodie. Yes I've seen this stuff before. This is what my attacker was wearing. That's when I put the pieces together. Ian is the one who's been attacking me. I had a feeling it was him, but I needed more prof. When I searched some more I found a little black book filled with names that he's been in contact with.

"Spencer dinners ready!" Mom called up the stairs.

I scrambled to put everything back the way I found it. I put everything back except the book. I ran down the hall to my room and hide the book underneath my red chair. My mother called for me again to hurry up.

"I'm coming!" I called, while running down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Dad asked.

"I was in the bathroom."

Everyone was already sitting at the table. The only seat that was available is the one next to my dad. Dinner was brutal. All my parents did was talk about Melissa and when we weren't talking about Melissa, Ian and Melissa would talk about their honeymoon.

"Spencer what have you done while we were away?" Melissa asked.

"Oh uh well I got a 100 on my last English test plus five extra credit points."

"Interesting, what was the test over?"

"It was over a book we read. We read King Arthur."

My moms face lit up. "Oh I remember Melissa taking a test over that." She turned her attention to Melissa. "Didn't you get a 100 plus teen extra credit points?"

Melissa smiled and nodded. "I also got extra credit on all my physics tests."

Dad looked at me. "Which reminds me. Spencer didn't you have a big Physics test last week?"

"Yes I did."

"How did you do on it?"

"The whole room grew silent and all eyes are on me. "I got an A-."

"An A-!" Mother exclaimed. "Melissa has always gotten A pluses."

"You need to study harder," father said. "If you want to succeed in life then you have to start being more like your sister."

"I'm working as hard as I can."

"Well work harder," mom said.

"I'm not hungry."

I folded my napkin and stood up from my seat. Everyone else went back to their conversation, while I walked upstairs. I on my back and stared up at my ceiling. I stayed like this for a few hours. I must've closed my eyes and went to sleep. When I woke up the house was silent. I got off my bed then tip toed down the hall to the empty kitchen. The lights were all off down stairs except for the one above the stove. My mother left me a note saying that they all went out for desert.

That meant their all gone. Since nobody is here I guess now would be a good time to look at the book. I ran back up the stairs and dug the book out from where I hide it. I flipped through the pages and noticed names written on every page. Some of them were girl names a few of them were boy names. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I scrambled off the floor and lied back down on my bed. The book was hidden underneath my pillow. My bedroom door creaked open slowly and when I opened my eyes, Ian was standing over me with a deadly look in his eyes.

"Where's the book?" He growled.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I hissed.

"I asked you a question, now where's the book?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now would you please leave."

When I tried to sit up, Ian shoved me back down on to the bed. I looked at him with terroir in my eyes.

Ian held me down and said. "Give me back the book."

I kicked Ian off of me and he fell to the floor with a load thump. Then I grabbed the book and scrambled out of my room and down stairs. My hand was on the doorknob when I felt Ian come up behind behind me to hold me back. He wrapped his arms around my neck and held me back. I was having trouble breathing. I scratched, screamed, punched, and kicked at him until he let me go. When I elbowed him in the groan he yelled and fell to the ground. Once I was free I ran out of my house in the pouring rain and ran to the only place I knew where to go.

Ian was running after me yelling and cursing my name. I have to hurry if I want to get to his house before Ian kills me. When I got to his house I ran up to his front door and started yelling and banging on the door. Hopefully nobody else is home right now.

"Toby, open the door please open the door!" I yelled, while pounding my fist into the door. "Toby please hurry he's coming!" When there was no reply I screamed even louder. "Toby, please!"

**Cliffhanger! Will Toby answer the door? Is he even home? What will happen next? The only way to find out is to keep reading. **

**Since it's the holidays I don't know when I will update again. If you want something new to read check out my new story In Love With a Criminal. I posted the first chapter days ago. If you haven't read it already go check it out. Happy holidays everyone!**


	25. Chapter 25

**M rated content in this chapter! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Out In The Rain**

**Toby's POV**

Tonight I get the whole house to myself. Jenna is at a sleepover with some friends she met at school. My dad is out with Charlotte,so that means I get the place to myself. Instead of going out to drink at a bar with some friends, I decided to kick back on my couch and watch "Supernatural." The smell of popcorn filled the air as the microwave came to a stop. I got the popcorn popped and I got a can of soda to drink. Tonight is going to be an easy night where I don't have to worry about anything.

I poured the bag of buttery popcorn into a blue bowl. I grabbed a can of Pepsi from the fridge then settled on the couch. The rumbles of thunder and the rain pounding down on the roof are the only sounds I can hear. That meant it would be a quiet night for me. Right when I was about to turn on the T.V., there was a loud pounding sound on the door.

"Toby open the door please open the door!" Spencer's raspy voice broke out over the rainfall.

I instinctively sat up on the couch. What is Spencer doing here? I thought we agreed to stay away from each other. What if she's in trouble?

Her voice broke out again and she pounded harder against the door. "Toby please hurry, he's coming!"

I stood up in alarm, but didn't answer the door just yet. What did she mean by he's coming? If someone is after her, then why didn't she just run to the police? Then I remembered that the police station is farther away from her house. She probably wouldn't have made it there alive.

Her fist banged on the door and her voice trembled as she spoke louder. "Toby, please!"

I unlocked the door and flung it open. Spencer stood out there on my front porch soaking wet from the rain. I grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her inside shutting the door behind her. Her whole body shook with sobs and she's shivering from head to toe.

"Spencer are you crazy!" I exclaimed. "You could've gotten pneumonia or hypothermia."

"I also could've been strangled to death."

"Strangled to death what are you talking about?" I shook my head. "No forget about that now. Let's get you warmed up."

I allowed Spencer to take a shower and I gave her my bathrobe to wear while her clothes are in the dryer. While she was taking a shower I put water on the stove to make tea. She came out of the shower right when the water started boiling. She has my dark red bathrobe wrapped around her body. She looks better in it than I do. Spencer waited for me on the couch in the living room while I made her tea. I came into the living room and carefully handed the cup to her. When she reached for it our fingers brushed against each other sending a wave of electricity up to my heart. I pretended like I didn't notice and sat next to her on the couch.

"Why are you here Spencer?"

She held her tea cup between her hands and stared off into the fire. She watched the yellow, red, and orange flames crackling in the fireplace. Did she just come here to see me or is something really bothering her?

She inhaled deeply then exhaled. "I know who is after me."

"You do who?"

Spencer leaned forward and set her tea cup on the coffee table. Then she leaned back against the couch and sighed. "My sister and Ian came back from their honeymoon today. While everyone was downstairs I went through Ian's bag, because I've had my suspicions about him."

"Did she find something?" I asked, while scooting closer.

She nodded," yes. I found the black hoodie he's been wearing and the mask he wore when he attacked me. His boots were there. I also found this little book filled with names of people he may have been in contact with or people that have something to do with him."

Spencer pulled the book out of the robe pocket and handed it to me. I flipped through the pages and found a whole bunch of names I've never heard of. Most of the names were females.

"Is this his hooker phone book?" I asked.

"Well unless Ian's interested in both men and women then I don't think so, but he's probably hooked up with some of these woman."

I stopped flipping through the pages when I saw a name that I do know. "Wait, what's Jenna's name doing in this book?"

Spencer looks at the page. "Jenna knows Ian."

"Spencer I don't think it was Melissa's idea to have Jenna at the wedding, I think it was Ian's idea."

"Have Jenna and Ian been involved?"

"Jenna is 17 and Ian is like 25."

Spencer made a face. "Well Ian happens to be interested in girls of all ages."

We flipped through the book some more and found more names that we know. Spencer stopped me at one page. "There's Meredith and Kate."

"Who are they?"

"Meredith is one of Ian's ex-girlfriends and Kate is Hanna's stepsister."

"He's also been in contact with Garret Reynolds."

"Isn't that the creepy cop?"

I nodded and flipped the page. "Spencer, why didn't you take this book to the police?"

"There's no prof that Ian's evil it just shows who he's been in contact with. I also don't think I would've made it there. Ian found me with the book and he tried to..."

"He what?" I urged her to speak.

She swallowed and held back her tears. "He tried to kill me."

"I'm pretty sure Ian trying to kill you is enough to prove that he's evil."

"I can't go to the police yet!" She cried.

"Why not?"

"Because Melissa is still on Ian's side and so are my parents. I need more prof that he's evil before I turn him in."

"You might not get the chance to do that when he's around trying to kill you."

"Well if Ian does end up killing me I think my parents would be more glad than sad."

"Spencer that's not true."

She sniffled and tried to hold back her tears. "Yes it is. They want me gone. What's the point of me being around if I'm not Melissa."

"They don't mean that."

"They imply it. I'm not important to them or anyone."

"Spencer, look at me." I called out when she looked away.

This time I reached out with my hands to turn her head so she's looking at me. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying.

"You are important and you mean something to people. Whenever your friends are in trouble you push your problems to the side to go help them. You try harder than anyone I've ever met to succeed in a challenge. Every day you practically kill yourself trying to prove to your parents that you're worth something. You do all this to make yourself feel worth whiled when in reality you're already the best Spencer Hastings you can be just by being you. Don't try to change yourself just because some people don't like the way you are. You are the most stubborn, hardheaded person I've ever met, but you're also the smartest, loyalist, and kindest person I've ever met."

By the end of my speech Spencer, was smiling. It's not a real big smile. It's more like one of those small sad smiles that you give people when you're trying to act okay. It doesn't matter what kind of smile it is. What matters is that she feels a little better. She sniffled and whipped her nose with the back of her hand.

"That was a nice speech did you get it from Dr. Phill?" She teased.

I smiled and said, "no, actually I got it from Oprah."

A small laughed escaped her mouth as she smiled. Now that's a good smile right there.

"Hey now there's a real smile," I said, while brushing her damp hair out of her face. "I meant what I said. You're perfect just the way you are."

"Thank you." She looked at me for a minute before getting up. "Well I should probably get out of here. Ian's probably back at the house faking it with Melissa, so I can sneak back in."

I stopped her before she left the room. "Woah. Woah. Woah. You are not going back to your house when that guys is sleeping two doors down from you."

"Well I can't sleep on a park bench."

"You can sleep here."

She gave me a look. "Are you sure that's okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah I would let you sleep in the guest room, but Jenna uses that room for her "collectives," and Jenna has my original bed room."

"Where do you sleep?"

"I started out sleeping on a crappy mattress in the basement, but there's a pull out couch down there. It's a lot more comfier. I'll let you take the pull out couch."

"No," she shook her head. "I can sleep on the mattress and you can sleep where you normally sleep on the couch."

"It's a pull out couch so you'll be much comfier on there."

"Well if you're sleeping on that mattress then so will I."

"Spencer just take the couch it's a lot better."

"No you take the couch."

"I'm taking the mattress."

"Then I guess we're sleeping on it together."

"Spencer will you just take the couch."

She shook her head and crossed her arms stubbornly. God, why does she have to be so frustrating sometimes? She's cute, but she's annoying. We walked down to the basement together. I gave her one of my long sleeve shirts to change into since her clothes are still in the dryer and she's doesn't have anything else to wear. I got the pull out couch ready for her, while she changed into my shirt. When I finished tucking in the blankets I looked up and my jaw nearly dropped to the floor at the sight of Spencer in my blue shirt.

The shirt was big on her and came down to her waist, showing off her mile long legs. Her hair that was once up in a messy bun, is now wavy down the length of her back. My mouth went dry at the sight of her. Damn she looks better in my shirt than I do. Spencer crosses her arms and shivers as she makes her way over to me.

"I hope you're getting that set up for you."

I shook my head. "Nope, this is for you."

Spencer started to protest, but I stopped her. "No, Spencer, you are taking the pull out couch. Now don't argue with me. I will pick you up and lay you down on this bed myself if I have to."

She sighed. "Fine, but if I sleep on here then so do you."

"Spencer..."

"No, I won't sleep well knowing you're giving up your sleeping space for me. Now either you sleep on this bed with me or I'm paying for a motel."

I sighed and said, "fine."

Spencer slipped under the covers on the left side of the bed and made herself comfy. I took off my shirt and changed into my pajama pants. When I walked back over to the bed, Spencer's back was facing me. I carefully got under the covers on the right side of the bed. I turned off the light then turned to lay on my back. When I glanced over at Spencer, I noticed that the covers were only covering half of her body. I lifted the covers up over her body and tucked them around her, so she would be warm. That's kind of a strange move for me. Normally I could care less if she's cold or not.

Spencer shifted herself underneath the covers so she's facing me. Her brown eyes and the outline of her face and body are the only things I can see. I could see her eyes moving as she looked at me.

"Toby..." Her voice broke out through the darkness.

"Yeah?" I turned over to lay on my side, so I was facing her.

"I'm sorry."

My eyes narrowed. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this." She shook her head and looked down. "I'm sorry for dragging you into my messed up world when you don't care."

I cupped her face and tilted her head up, so her eyes connected with mine. "If I didn't care, would I let you in my house and allow you to sleep here? If I didn't care would I be thinking of a thousand ways to break Ian's bones for what he did to you? If I didn't care, would I be telling you this?"

"I guess not," she spoke softly.

Our eyes gazed into each other's and we stayed like that for a while. The next thing I know, I feel Spencer's hand caressing the left side of my face. I surprised myself when I copied her movements and caressed her face. I ran my fingers along her jawline and brushed my thumb over her lip briefly. Spencer leaned forward and captured my lips with hers. Instead of pushing her away like I should've I responded by cupping her face and brushing my lips against hers softly. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away. Her hand is still on my cheek and the pad of my thumb is caressing the side of her face.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For not leaving me out in the rain."

We moved closer together as our lips found each other's again. This time I kissed her. I cupped the back of her head with one hand and had my other arm snaked around her waist. Both of her hands are on my face and her fingers ran up to get messed in my hair. I snakes my other arm around her waist and rolled us over, so I'm lying on my back and pulled her on top of me. Our kiss got more intense as I felt Spencer's tongue slip into my mouth. Our mouths moved together, tongues swirling over the other.

Spencer moved her kisses to my neck down my collarbone and to my shoulder blade. I moaned and held her closer while she worked her magic. What happened next was totally not how I planned my night to go, but was a much better alternative.

Spencer sat up on top of my real quick to take off her shirt. Even though it was dark I could still see the outline of her body. I ran my hands up her body and felt around where her bra is. Spencer bit her lip as I moved my hands to unhook her bra then threw it to the side. Spencer tossed her head back and moaned when I cupped her breast. My member is getting hard with her sitting on top of me half naked. The only thing left on her is her panties.

I ran my hands back down her body and tugged on her panties. She took the hint and moved so I could take them off her. Once her panties were off, I threw them next to her bra. Once again Spencer had to move, so I could remove my pajama pants and my boxers. Now we're both naked and horny.

Spencer lied back down on top of me, so our chest were pressed together. Her lips found mine once again and I held her close while we kissed. While we kissed I ran my hands down her body and gave her ass a good squeeze. Spencer moaned and I used that opportunity to slip my tongue in her mouth. I moved my fingers and stroked around her area. I didn't put my fingers in like I know she wants me to. Our tongues and mouths moved faster together and they didn't break apart for one second. Spencer gasped as I slipped one finger in. Her gasped turned to a moan when I added a second finger.

God I can't take this anymore, I need her now. I removed my fingers and lifted her hips up. Spencer stopped kissing me and helped me by lifting herself up. Then she sunk right back down on top of me making both of us moan. I almost forgot about how great it feels to be inside her. Spencer slowly rocked her hips back and forth, while I thrusted up into her. Once we got a good paste going, Spencer lied back down on top of me and continued our previous make out session.

Spencer moaned and groaned every time I moved faster or harder. I moaned every time I went in deeper. A deep growl escaped from deep within my throat when she started kissing down my neck. She kissed all over my neck until she found my sweet spot, which is the left side of my neck next to my Adam's apples. Once she found my sweet spot, she kissed, sucked, and nibbled in that area. This will make me come a lot quicker.

We both ended up coming at the same time. Afterwards Spencer rolled off of me and lied on her side. My mind was racing and so was my heart. To Spencer that might've been just sex, but to me I know it was something more. Even if I don't want to admit it. When we had sex this time it felt different. I don't know how to explain it. That's the last thing I remember thinking before falling to sleep.

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long for me to update. It's hard to find time with family here. I hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter someone finds out about Spencer and Toby. Any guesses on who? Thanks for reviewing last chapter keep it up! Reviews motivate me, so yeah bye.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Great Discovery**

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up with an arm wrapped around me and it wasn't my own. My whole body felt numb, but in a good way. When I tried to move I noticed that my whole body was tangled up in the sheets with somebody else's body. I moved the blankets to look at my legs and found them stuck between a pair of legs that seemed to belong to a man. The person I'm lying with is not a mystery to me anymore. I knew who I was with I just had trouble remembering where I am.

I know I came to Toby's house after I found Ian's stuff and after Ian tried to kill me. After banging on Toby's door for a minute or two, he finally let me in. He invited me inside let me take a shower and made me tea. Then he let me sleep here instead of going to some roach infested motel. I remember kissing him then him kissing me and somehow it lead to us having our limbs tangled up together.

I looked at him then at the clock across the room. It was only 6:25 am. It's not time to get up yet. It's Saturday, so I figured I could get some more sleep. I pulled the blankets around me and snuggled back against Toby's chest. Toby tightened his grip around me as he moved a little, but he didn't wake up. It's strange yet comforting to be wrapped up in his arms. It makes me feel safe. I closed my eyes again and drifted back to sleep.

**Toby's POV**

At 8:13 am, I started to wake up. I opened my eyes and felt my arm wrapped around someone's body. Of course my arm is wrapped around Spencer. After trying to stay away from her all week she came here in the middle of the night. It was dark, cold, and rainy outside, what was I supposed to do just leaver her out there to freeze and get sick? I let her come inside to get warmed up. Then I made her some tea while we sat down and talked. I let her spend the night here and we ended up sleeping on the same bed together. Then we ended up sleeping together.

Spencer is now currently lying on her side facing me. Her hand is tucked under her head and her chest is pressed up against mine. It took me a long time to realize that I was just lying here admiring her while rubbing my hand up and down her bare thigh. She didn't move or wake up at all. She just lied there looking peaceful. I wanted to kiss her. Not a kiss that usually leads to us having sex. I wanted to kiss her softly and slowly.

All of a sudden Spencer started flinching and whimpering in her sleep. I wondered what could be wrong. She wiggled around in my arms a little and held on to me like a child. That's when I realized that she's having a nightmare.

"Toby," she whimpered and held on to me tighter. Tears started streaming down her face. "Toby, please help me. Don't let him hurt me."

I couldn't stand to see her like this anymore. I rubbed her shoulder gently and called out her name. "Spencer."

She continued to whimper. "Please Toby." She moved even closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her face was buried into my chest. "No, don't leave me again."

"Spencer." I shook her a little more. "Spencer, wake up it's just a dream."

Spencer jolted awake and began panting heavily. Her eyes searched the room until they found me. Once her eyes found me she started crying. I wrapped my arm around her and started comforting her.

"Spence, what's wrong?"

She sniffled and whipped her nose using the back of her hand. "Nothing it was just a bad dream." She moved to sit up.

"What were you dreaming about?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's not important."

"Of course it matters, you were crying."

"I was dreaming about Ian attacking me."

"Spencer, how often do you have these bad dreams?"

"I don't," She shrugged. "Maybe a couple nights a week."

"How long are you going to wait to tell your family about Ian?"

She shrugged again. "Until they catch him in the act."

"Spencer you can't do that."

"You're right they would probably grab some popcorn and wine to sit back and watch."

"Spencer if you don't tell your parents by the end of the week then I will."

She looked up in alarm, "What?"

I nodded and said, "I'm serious. This guy is clearly up to no good. He could hurt not just you , but somebody else."

"Toby you can't do that."

"I'm not just going to sit back and watch you get hurt!" I shouted.

Spencer threw the blankets off her and started dressing herself. She stomped around angrily as she searched the room for her clothes. I finally got out of bed and started dressing myself as well.

"Ugh where are my clothes!" She groaned.

"All you wore last night was my shirt, because your clothes are in the dryer."

She snatched up my blue shirt and pulled it down over her body. Then she stomped up the stairs. I followed her and watched her as she took her clothes out of the dryer. She put on the skirt that she was wearing last night and held her shirt in her hand. Spencer walked over to the front door, but I blocked her before she could leave.

"Spencer, where are you going?"

"I'm going home," she said.

"You can't go home with Ian around."

"Ian and Melissa are going back to their home in Philly, so I'll be fine."

"He attacked you even when he was supposed to be gone. Spencer, you're not safe in that house."

"I'll be fine."

She tried to open the door, but I stopped her. "And what are you going to do if he tries to kill you again come here? Spencer if you tell the police then you won't have to do that."

"If I tell the cops my parents will do anything to get Ian out of jail. Now just let it go Toby."

"Let it go? I'm just supposed to watch someone I care about get hurt?"

I moved away from the door when I heard footsteps walking up the driveway. Spencer tried to run into the kitchen, but it was too late. The door opened and my dad, his fiancé, and Jenna walked in. Spencer froze and turned around. Everyone looked at me then at Spencer then back at me. Jenna kept looking between me and Spencer with a scowl on her face. My dad might not be quick to put the pieces together, but Jenna is. I was home alone all night then they come home to see a girl standing in the middle of the living room wearing my shirt. I wish I could say nothing happened, but something did happen. A lot happened last night.

"Toby," my father spoke.

I gulped and said, "Father."

He pointed at Spencer. "Who is this?"

I looked between my dad and Spencer. Right now I'm stuck in an awkward place. I know my dad hates it when I have girls over. I remember last year I had a girl over, so we could work on a project. She was only here for an hour and my dad flipped out. Now he sees Spencer standing there wearing my shirt. I opened and closed my mouth severely times trying to make up a reason as to why she's here.

"Toby," my father spoke sternly. "I asked you a question."

Spencer stood beside me. "I'm Spencer, sir. Um last night I came here, because I needed help with my Physics homework and I know that Toby is really good at Physics, so I came here. While we were studying it started raining and it was late, so Toby let me spend the night here. You know kind of how you were nice enough to let two complete strangers spend the night here without asking Toby if it was okay with him."

My father stood there and looked at Spencer for the longest time. The he looked at me. "Is that what happened Toby?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah It's true. Spencer is pretty much clueless when it comes to Physics."

"Don't push it," Spencer whispered in my ear.

My dad looked between the two of us. "Okay then. Spencer you should probably get home now. You're parents are probably worried."

"I doubt it," Spencer mumbled under her breath. She faked a smile and said, "thank you sir and thanks Toby for the help."

"You're welcome," I said.

She gave me one last glance before walking out the front door. After Spencer walked out my father shut the door and walked into the kitchen. I sighed in relief when my father didn't push the subject any further. I ran back down to the basement, so I could get everything cleaned up. While I was doing that, I heard footsteps coming up behind me. Of course Janna was standing there when I turned around. She stood there with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked.

"Your dad maybe stupid, but I'm not."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know why Spencer was here and I know what you two did."

"We just told you we were working on Physics."

Jenna chuckled darkly, "oh yeah I heard and I bet things got real physical between the two of you."

"Nothing happened."

Jenna smirked, "oh really? The sheets on your bed are pretty messed up."

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "So."

"I just never knew you were so wild in your bed."

Jenna smirked at me once more before walking back upstairs. When she was half way up the stairs she gestured towards the floor next to the night stand and said, "Oh and by the way you left your bra on the floor." I glanced around the room and spotted Spencer's black bra that she was wearing last night lying on the floor. Jenna giggled then continued up the stairs. Ugh I swear to god she better not say a word to anyone or else I'll kill her then Spencer will kill me.

On Monday when I arrived to school everyone was acting weird. Everyone was whispering and I didn't even know what they are talking about. Whenever I passed someone they would stop and stare at me. After I was gone they would go on whispering. When I was waiting in line to buy tickets for Winter Formal, I could hear a group of girls whispering behind me.

"Is that him?" One of the girls named Olivia whispered.

Alexis nodded and said, "Yes, that's him."

"I cannot believe the person he's sleeping with," Olivia said.

"I know it's disgusting," Alexis said and Nancy nodded in agreement.

After I got my tickets, I walked down the hall. Everyone continued to stare at me and whisper stuff about me. I had no idea what was going on. Spencer isn't at school today and that worried me a little. Does this have something to do with her too? What if someone found out that we're sleeping together? If someone did tell the whole school I bet it was Jenna.

I just got done lifting weights in class, when Caleb walked up. Ezra wasn't with him, because he had a college interview today. Caleb looked just as puzzled as everyone else in school. Now I'm convinced that whatever the rumor is that's going around school has to do with me.

"What's going on?" I asked, once Caleb was in front of me.

Caleb shrugged and said," Why don't you tell me? I thought we were buds who told each other everything."

I looked at him in confusion. "Of course we're buds, why would you ask that?"

"Toby I'm a guy and I understand that we feel it's in our nature to get in bed with as many girls as we can, but this is way out of your league."

Now I'm freaking out. "Caleb, what are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me you slept with Jenna?"

My eyes widen, "what!?"

"That's just crazy man, I meant she's practically your stepsister."

"I never slept with Jenna!" I exclaimed. "Where did you hear that from?"

"I heard it from Noel."

"Now where did he hear it from?"

Caleb shrugged. "I don't know. I think Jenna told some people that you slept with her."

"I've never slept with Jenna."

Caleb looked at my back and said, "Then where did you get those claw marks from?"

I turned my head to look at them. "What?"

"You've got claw marks down your back. I know those kinds of marks. Those are the kind of marks girls leave on your back when you're banging them. If you're not sleeping with Jenna then how did you get those?"

"Nowhere," I said, while avoiding his gaze..

"If you're not telling me then that means what Jenna said is true."

I gestured for Caleb to fallow me and he did. I lead him to the locker room. Once we got there I made sure the room was cleared. Thank god nobody is in here.

I looked at Caleb and sighed, "if I tell you this you must swear never to tell anyone and I mean no one."

Caleb nodded and said, "Okay, I swear."

"I never slept with Jenna." I took a short pause before continuing. "I slept with Spencer."

**Toby told Caleb! What do you think his reaction will be? How will Spencer react when she finds out? Do you think Spencer should tell the police about Ian or keep it a secret for now? Keep reading to find out. Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hell Brides Wedding**

**Toby's POV**

In our lives there are so many things that we want to tell people. Once we do something or learn something exciting we just have to tell someone about it. There are things that we're happy to share with people and there are some things we wish we never said. Caleb stood there with a blank expression. His eyes were wide and his jaw was buried underneath the floor. He's been standing like that for a few minutes.

"Caleb," I bumped his shoulder. "Say something."

All of a sudden Caleb started bursting with laugher. He held a hand over his chest and continued to laugh as if I just told him a funny joke. His face is turning from red to purple in a matter of seconds. After hearing him laugh for a while, I frowned.

Caleb started speaking over his laugher. "You and Spencer? That's a good one. Now what's the real story?"

I clenched my jaw, "that is the story."

Caleb laughed again, "Yeah right. Like you and Spencer would ever sleep together. You two don't even like to hug."

"Caleb I'm telling you the truth. Spencer is the one I've been sleeping with."

Caleb's face turned serious, "oh my god. You and Spencer?"

I nodded my head and sat down on the bench in the locker room. Caleb ran a hand through his hair and sighed. The he sat next to me on the bench. Neither one of us said a word for a while. Caleb was the first one to break the silence.

"How did this happen?"

"I can't say I promised Spencer. Actually we promised each other that we wouldn't say a word to anybody."

"Can you tell me how long this has been going on?"

"It's been going on for about a month. I went over to her place one night and we started arguing. Then I kissed her and it just happened."

"Why did you keep it going?"

"Well we both agreed that it should never happen again, but then we talked more about it while we were in D.C and after we both agreed to never do it again we ended up doing it again."

Caleb shot up. "You guys slept together twice!"

"More than twice," I admitted.

"Oh my god, so are you two a couple now?"

"No, we just sleep together some times for right now."

"What does that mean?'

I shrugged and said, "It means for right now. We'll end it eventually. Once Spencer finds out I told someone it will be over."

Caleb sat next to me again. "You don't seem too happy about the thought of it being over."

"I could care less about what's going to happen."

"Yeah you do. Do you have feelings for Spencer?"

I looked down and sighed. "I don't know."

"Does she have feelings for you?"

I huffed a laugh, "yeah a feeling of hate."

"You're probably going to yell at me, deny it, or fight me about it, but it seems to me that you do have feelings for Spencer."

"I'm not going to argue about it anymore."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I think you're right." I looked over at Caleb. "I think I do have feelings for Spencer."

"Wow, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but right now I have to go tell Spencer what I told you."

"Are you going to tell her that you might like her?"

I stopped at the door and said, "not unless I want to stay alive."

**Spencer's POV**

"You did what!?"

My whole body was shaking and I could feel my face turning red. I felt so betrayed right now. After everything and all of the promises we made. God we even agreed to keep our mouths shut and then he goes off and tells his friends! I bet he gave each of them a high five and added me to the list of girls he's slept with. Toby placed a hand on my shoulder to try to calm me down.

"Don't touch me," I hissed, while pulling away from him.

"Spencer I'm sorry, but I didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice!?" I exclaimed. "We both swore we wouldn't tell anyone and then you told your friends."

"I only told Caleb and I made him swear not to tell anyone."

"Oh right like you swore you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Would you at least let me explain why?"

I turned my back on him and crossed my arms, "I can't believe you told him."

"So what if people know about us?"

I spun right back around, "There is no us!"

"Spencer," Toby sighed and put his hands together. "Please just let me explain."

"I supposed you told him all the other stuff I told you as well."

"No I didn't I swear. The only reason I told him was because he bought some stupid rumor that was being said about me around school."

"What rumor?"

"Jenna found out that we're sleeping together and I think she made up a rumor about us sleeping together to get back at me."

"Why would she do that? Why wouldn't she just tell everyone that it was us?"

"Because she wants it to happen."

Toby sighed and sat down on the motel bed. Instead of going home, I decided to rent a room at the Edgewood Motor court for a few days. I've been staying here since Sunday and tomorrow will be my last day. This motel kind of sucks. The T.V doesn't work. The beds lumpy and no matter how high the heat is on, it's always cold in here. The warn water barely works and last night there was a couple staying in the room beside mine. It was not secret that those two loved each other a lot.

"What do you mean Jenna wants it to happen?" I asked.

'A couple weeks ago Jenna tried putting moves on me and I wasn't interested. Jenna wanted me, but I hate her. After I turned her down she threatened to ruin my life and now I think this is her doing it."

"She's going to be you're stepsister. What's wrong with her?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. It's not right in so many ways. For one she's going to be my stepsister. Two I hate her and I don't think it's right to sleep with someone you hate."

"Then why did you sleep with me?"

He looked at me, "what?"

"You just said that you don't think it's right for someone to sleep with someone you hate. You hate me, so why did you sleep with me?"

"You're different."

"How am I different?"

"For one thing you're not my stepsister."

"I'm still someone you hate and honestly I never understood why."

"What do you mean?'

"Ever since that first day when you told me you hated me I've always wondered why? What did I do? Was it because I had no choice but to shut you out for weeks? Was it something I said?"

He stopped me from going on. "How could you not know what you did?'

I gave him a puzzled look. "Toby if it was because I ignored you for a couple weeks, it was because my parents banned me from talking to you. That day I wanted to explain it to you."

Toby started heading for the door. "I can't talk about this now."

"Then when are we going to talk about it, because we never did."

He looked at me with his hand on the door knob. "It's too late to talk about that now." Then he opened the door and walked out without saying another word.

**Toby's POV**

Saturday was my dad's wedding. It was a small wedding with just me, my dad, Charlotte, Jenna, my cousin Ricky, my aunt Chelsea, Charlotte's parents, and a couple old family friends. I wasn't really looking forward to being here. My dad wouldn't let me invite my friends, so I was bored out of my mind the whole time. My dad did allow Jenna to invite two of her friends here. That pissed me off. Jenna's the golden child in this family and she's probably going to end up getting everything she wants. Well not everything she wants.

I'm slowly turning into the black sheep of the family. Just like what Spencer said. You're in the family, but you live in your siblings shadow and nothing you do is good enough for the family. After the wedding ceremony ended, everyone was moved to the grand hall for the reception. Everyone else headed for the desert bar and I headed for the bar. When I sat down I ordered two scotches to start with. The alcohol burned as it went down my throat the first time, but eventually I got used to it. Before I knew it I was moving on to my second.

My cousin Ricky and a couple of his buddies walked over to the bar. They laughed and sat around me. I was ordering my third when they sat down.

Ricky slapped me playfully on the back. "What's up little cuz?'

"Hey Ricky," I mumbled.

"What are you doing?"

I shrugged, "just doing some drinking."

"Oh I see and who's the girl?"

I looked at him. "What makes you think this is about a girl?"

He held up my half empty cup, "because you're drinking scotch." Ricky nodded at the bartender and said, "Give me a beer."

"I'm just drinking for fun," I said.

"Yeah don't worry," he said, while patting my back. " By the time you get to your next shot you'll be telling your big cousin all about it."

Instead of ordering another scotch, I ordered myself a bottle of whiskey. When the bartender asked if I was alright to continue, I told him I was fine. He shrugged it off then handed me a new bottle.

Ricky shook his head at me, "Wow. A whole bottle of whisky? You must have it bad for this girl."

**General POV**

When Toby was half way done with the bottle he started drunk rambling. He had no clue what he was saying to people. Ricky and his buddies would laugh at everything he did. That was until he started talking about _her_.

"Spencer," Toby slurred. "She's so pretty and smart and that hair. Her hair is brown and perfect. And her eyes oh man those eyes. It's like looking into a cup of hot coffee. She's so beautiful."

Ricky patted him on the back. "Take it easy man. I think you've had enough."

One of Ricky's friends peeled the bottle of whisky away from his hand. Toby tried to argue and take it back, but Ricky started escorting him away from the bar. Ricky led him to the coat room and allowed him to sit down, while his friends called a cab for him. Ricky sat with him, while they waited for the cab to show up.

"Okay," Ricky said. "Why don't you tell me more about this girl?"

Toby shook his head and groaned. "No, she's not just a girl, she's my girl. Spencer's perfect and beautiful and amazing. She has the prettiest smile and the cutest laugh." Toby sighed just thinking about it. "Oh man her laugh is the best sound. It's better than any song playing on the radio. Spencer is everything to me. She doesn't think that much about me. I'm not good enough for her. Spencer would never look at me that way. Spencer's my girl and I love her." Toby buried his face into his hands and cried. "Spencer, why doesn't she love me?"

Ricky patted his back as he stood up. "I'm going to go check on your cab." He walked to the door. "Don't move I'll be right back."

Toby's drunken thoughts are telling him to get up and go talk to Spencer. He stumbled as he got off the chair. He held his car keys in his hands as he stumbled out the back door. Driving while he's drunk is probably not a good idea, but he feels he has to talk to Spencer now. He gets into his car and drives out of the parking lot on the way to Spencer's house. That's the last thing he can remember and everything else was a blur.

** Cliffhanger! What do you think will happen next? Aw poor sad drunk Toby. Toby just admitted his feelings! Does he really love Spencer or were those his drunk thoughts speaking for him?**

**I'm kind of disappointed by the lack of reviews the past couple chapters. I want to know your thoughts people and predictions. Don't be afraid to share. Thank you all for reading stay tuned for next chapter.**


End file.
